Choose Your Destiny
by DaniAivil
Summary: Quem vê Danisa dando alguns de seus sorrisos tímidos logo após se destacar como uma das melhores alunas do último ano nem imagina em que tipo de ambiente "familiar" ela vive. Tudo mudou quando Danisa foi resgatada da prisão chamada por teimosia de casa; mal ela sabia o que o destino lhe reservara, sua escolha era o primeiro passo até sua entrada para um seleto grupo, Os Vingadores.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

O silêncio da sala foi rompido assim que a sineta tocou em alto e bom som.

— Acalmem-se, antes de saírem para as maravilhosas férias tão merecidas por todos nós, eu tenho que informá-los sobre os alunos destaques desse semestre. — O professor pegou o que pareceu uma pequena folha da cor salmão e deu uma breve olhada. — Obviamente, o que era esperado! Ninguém levou nada a sério. Sinceramente não sei o que querem da vida, vocês estão no último ano, deveri...

— Afs professor fala logo, eu quero ir pra casa e esquecer a escola, e dos seus sermões. — Falou um garoto de cabelos loiros desgrenhados.

— Não perde tempo para fazer gracinhas, não é Sr. Caine. Bom, vocês devem saber o que querem fazer da vida. A única pessoa que realmente leva seu futuro a sério é a Sta. Shorld, parabéns, a propósito você foi muito elogiada pela sua pesquisa, inclusive alguns especialistas querem conhecer de perto seu projeto. — O professor dirigiu um leve sorriso a jovem.

A morena tirou os cabelos do rosto e colocou para trás da orelha, com o rosto bronzeado levemente corado, ela se deu autorização de dar um leve sorriso ao professor.

— Óbvio a nerd sabe-tudo. — o loiro revirou os olhos.

— Sr. Caine se der mais uma palavra vou garantir que fique em detenção assim que voltar das férias.

—Ah claro, o defensor dos fracos e oprimidos.

— JÁ CHEGA, ASSIM QUE VOLTAR, UM MÊS DE DETENÇÃO. — O professor se descontrolou involuntariamente, o loiro sempre o tirava do sério. — Podem sair!

A sala explodiu em um alvoroço, os alunos começaram a jogar os cadernos e livros em suas mochilas de qualquer jeito e saíram correndo, como animais fugindo do zoológico.

— Sta. Shorld gostaria de falar com você, por favor. — Chamou o professor assim que a sala voltou a silenciar. Ela arrumou sua mochila vagamente e foi em direção à mesa do mestre.

— Professor? — Danisa queria mesmo falar com ele, precisava sanar algumas dúvidas. — Não deveria se estressar pelo Duane. — falou ao perceber o vermelho no rosto de seu professor.

— É eu sei, mas ele tira qualquer um do sério. — Seu rosto voltava lentamente à cor normal.

— Ele é assim desde que eu conheço, infelizmente o conheço. Mas o que queria falar comigo?

— Bom você se saiu muito bem na Feira de Ciências, por isso alguns cientistas do IPC de Manhattan pediram para que você fosse até lá falar com eles. E talvez, fazer alguns testes. — Ele terminava de guardar suas coisas em sua maleta de couro.

— Teste? Que teste? — Ela não sabia que projetos de escola importavam para cientistas de verdade.

— Bem, imagino que para ver seu nível de conhecimento, para quem sabe entrar para o Instituto. Já pensou que maravilha?! — Ele estava bem empolgado.

— Não acho que eu tenha feito nada de especial, no entanto, talvez seja interessante. — "ora por que não?".

— Realmente, espero que dê tudo certo, você tem uma mente brilhante. — um largo sorriso tomou conta de seu rosto.

— Obrigada, pode me passar o nome dos outros alunos dos demais projetos? Talvez possamos ir juntos.

— Outros alunos? Minha querida você foi a única chamada!

— Peraí, como assim a única?

— Foi o que nos informaram.

— Mas tiveram outros projetos. — "a única?" Por que esse interesse pelo projeto dela? Afinal de contas para Danisa não parecia nada demais. — Tá, claro, os outros projetos foram, bem, bobos, mas ainda sim...

— Sinceramente não sei por que, mas isso não importa. Eles fazem bem em não perder tempo com os outros alunos. Vamos? — o professor fez um gesto largo em direção à porta.

As coisas entre eles sempre fluía muito bem, conversavam sobre vários assuntos, dessa vez um em especial "o futuro de Danisa".

— Não fique nervosa, você vai se sair bem, quantos anos disse que tinha mesmo? — ele ergueu a sobrancelha em tom de dúvida.

— Não disse, mas tenho 16. — a curiosidade que ele esboçou em querer saber sua idade deixou Danisa intrigada.

— Esta vendo! Você é jovem tem um mundo para conquistar. — exclamou risonho.

Eles chegaram ao estacionamento e pararam ao lado de um carro prata, o lugar estava vazio, como se a escola tivesse virado um lugar fantasma, todos evaporaram, rumo às férias.

— Aceita uma carona? — o professor Albert Anders propôs, ao ver a cara de surpresa de Danisa completou. — Tecnicamente não sou seu professor por agora, e pelo que percebi nesses anos você parece morar longe daqui.

— Na verdade é um pouco longe sim, eu tô acostumada a caminhar, e obrigada pela carona, mas tenho que recusar. — a última coisa que ela queria era mostrar onde vivia para seu professor.

— Então fica pra próxima. Tenha boas férias. — e com o mesmo sorriso largo entrou no carro e saiu.

Danisa ficou pensando um pouco, seu professor sempre foi muito simpático com ela, mas algo nele estava estranho ela só não sabia o que era talvez fosse seu repentino interesse pelo futuro acadêmico da jovem, na verdade, havia muita coisa estranha, começando pelo convite de cientistas para uma "visita" até o maior Instituto de Pesquisas e Ciências dos Estados Unidos (IPC). Mas ela iria saber do que se tratava. Ela respirou fundo e começou a caminhar pesadamente, odiava essa hora, voltar para casa era seu pior pesadelo.


	2. Capítulo 1

Capítulo Um (Ratinha de laboratório)

Da escola até sua casa era uma longa caminhada, e Danisa fazia de tudo para que ela durasse o máximo possível, infelizmente o tempo pareceu voar, pois sua mente estava imersa no que poderia ser a melhor oportunidade de sua vida.

Ela parou em frente a um jardim, que mais parecia uma floresta, pois provavelmente nunca viu um aparador de grama. Havia um casarão de carvalho escuro de dois andares que parecia abandonado. Ela avistou o céu tomar uma cor estranha, havia fumaça subindo e parecia que vinha dos fundos da casa. Danisa abriu espaço entre a "floresta" e abriu a porta, exasperada. Foi correndo até a porta que dava para o quintal dos fundos e sentiu seu coração parar.

— Não, não, não. O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO? — gritou para a mulher parada em frente ao fogo que emanava do monte que um dia fora seu projeto.

— Você é lerda ou o que? — a voz debochada, parecia se divertir com o que via. — Oh minha querida, não foi pra isso que perdi anos da minha vida.

Danisa não estava escutando, saiu à procura de algo, ela precisava fazer parar, pegou uma mangueira de borracha e molhou tudo, o metal quente e retorcido chiou ao entrar em contato com a água. Mas não havia mais nada ali além de cinzas e entulho. Ela olhou para gaiola retorcida e dentro ela pôde ver o seu melhor amigo desde sempre, Flufly, seu hamster, ainda podia ouvir pequenos ruídos vindo dele, até ele silenciar por fim. O rosto de Danisa estava molhado de lágrimas.

— Seu projeto seria de grande ajuda para todos... — Kelly Shorld analisava Danisa. — Vem, vamos entrar.

— EU NÃO VOU! — gritou Danisa, a raiva crescente tomava conta de seu corpo, ela tremia de ódio.

Kelly a segurou com força, Danisa se debatia, mas a mulher era forte, os anos de exercícios compulsivos na academia serviram muito bem para controlar os ataques de fúria de Danisa. A mangueira há pouco tempo usada se debatia com ferocidade como uma enorme serpente, o chão parecia tremer, os olhos de Danisa de repente se tornaram vazios, inexpressivos, como se ela não estivesse mais lá. Kelly pegou do bolso uma seringa com um líquido branco, tirou a capa protetora e inseriu no pescoço de Danisa que no mesmo instante sentiu seu corpo amolecer e o mundo a sua volta girar. Kelly arrastou seu corpo imóvel para dentro da casa, ela seguiu por um corredor estreito até chegar a um lance de escadas que parecia não ter fim, sem se preocupar com possíveis hematomas que causaria no corpo de Danisa ela puxou escada a baixo.

Danisa acordou com a vista embaçada, seu corpo estava doendo muito, como se tivesse sido espancada, ela correu os olhos pelo lugar, estava em uma espécie de laboratório, a luz fraca dava um ar fantasmagórico ao recinto, ela tentou se levantar, mas suas pernas não saíram do lugar, não porque estava fraca, mas sim porque estava presa, suas pernas e seus braços estavam afivelados rente à maca, estava imobilizada.

— Olá, minha querida, que bom que acordou, eu queria que visse isso. — Kelly vestia um jaleco e carregava nas mãos uma maleta prateada, que ela depositou na pequena mesa ao lado. — Sabe, eu realmente não queria que fosse desse jeito, estávamos indo muito bem até aqui. — ela começou a tirar alguns objetos afiados e estranhos da maleta.

Danisa estava com medo, queria gritar, mas sua voz não saía, ela ouvia apenas gemidos baixos e sem sentido.

— Você tem uma mente brilhante, mas está querendo usar da forma errada, eu vou ajudar nisso. — ela andou até o outro lado da sala. — Eu vou deixar você mais forte do que já é. Seus poderes evoluíram muito nesses últimos anos, mas eu estou ficando sem controle sobre você, tive que aplicar o soro mais de 12 vezes.

Danisa não estava entendendo nada, e não conseguia saber o porquê de sua mãe está fazendo isso.

— Você está aqui por um único propósito e não tem nada a ver com sair por aí ajudando as pessoas estúpidas desse mundo. — ela voltou para perto de Danisa, estava segurando frascos com líquido transparente, mas que parecia brilhar. — está reconhecendo? Não? Lembra-se da pílula de adestramento que criou para seu hamster alguns anos atrás, pois é, eu demorei 5 longos anos para maximizar seus efeitos, e criei isso aqui. — ela pegou a seringa disposta na mesa e encheu com o líquido brilhante transparente. — vamos ver em quanto tempo você irá entender seu destino.

Quando a seringa tocou seu braço, o coração de Danisa pareceu parar, o líquido saiu rasgando sua pele e a queimando por dentro, seu corpo doeu como se todos os seus ossos estivessem se partindo, a convulsão a pegou de jeito e tudo no lugar tremeu compulsivamente, os vários objetos do laboratório foram arremessados longe, muitos vidros se estilhaçaram criando uma chuva de cacos, Kelly Shorld foi lançada para o outro lado da sala e tentou se proteger ao máximo. Com a mesma rapidez que começou tudo parou, e Danisa estava ali imóvel, mas viva. Kelly sorriu, havia dado certo, ela desamarrou a jovem da maca e a guiou devagar até outra porta no mesmo recinto, esse laboratório parecia ser apenas uma ante-sala.

— Chegamos ao seu novo quarto minha querida. — nem de longe aquilo era um quarto, não havia cama, armário, na verdade era uma sala branca, sem janelas, parecia ser acolchoada, não havia nada, exceto grossas correntes que se estendiam das paredes até o centro do lugar. — Sente-se aqui.

Danisa foi empurrada no lugar indicado, Kelly foi até a corrente do lado esquerdo e prendeu nos pulsos da jovem, e depois fez o mesmo com o lado direito.

— Amanhã será um novo dia, sua mente está apagando aos poucos e logo mais eu a preencherei com tudo o que precisa saber, tenha uma boa noite. — e saiu trancando a porta atrás de si, deixando a jovem sozinha.

Danisa via seu mundo se tornando opaco e vazio, e tudo escureceu.


	3. Capítulo 2

Capítulo Dois (A voz)

Seus olhos se abriram lentamente, seu corpo estava pesado e dormente, seus braços arqueados de forma desconfortável, presos a grossas correntes.

— Socorro! Alguém por favor, me tira daqui! — Danisa gritou, sua garganta doeu com o esforço.

Uma voz soou de algum lugar.

— Ninguém vai te ouvir, não adianta gastar saliva. — era uma voz eletrônica, um pouco grossa.

— Por favor, por favor, que lugar é esse, me tira daqui. — choramingava a jovem.

— Esse é seu lugar de reflexão, e não pode sair até entender o motivo de estar ai.

— Mas eu não sei por que estou aqui. — "que droga de conversa é essa? De quem é essa voz?"

Danisa tentou se livrar das correntes, mas elas apenas apertaram mais e um grito excruciante de dor queimou sua garganta.

— Eu já disse, só irá sair daí quando souber da verdade.

— Que merda de verdade é essa? — ela não aguentava mais essa conversa sem sentido.

— Não tenha pressa... — o som foi cortado.

Danisa ficou parada por um momento tentando ouvir algo, qualquer ruído, mas nada aconteceu. Tentou por várias vezes se soltar, se debatia, ela gritava, mas nada. A ajuda não ia chegar.

Duas semanas se passaram, e ela nessa agonia, suas refeições eram pratos ralos de arroz, entregues por uma mulher vestida toda de branco com uma máscara lhe cobrindo o rosto. A mesma lhe levava para o banho, que era tomado sem relutância, pelo menos depois da primeira semana. Suas noites de sono foram reduzidas a apenas 4hs por dia, e quando tentava pegar no sono fora do permitido um som ensurdecedor era soado na sala branca. Danisa não tinha mais noção de dia e noite e nem sabia quanto tempo estava lá. Depois de um tempo, ela não se esforçava mais para sair dali, não tinha mais força para isso.

— Que bom que está tentando entender. — a voz retornou depois de tanto tempo. — Quer que eu lhe explique por que está aí?

Danisa confirmou com a cabeça.

— Está aí porque foi assim que ele quis, está aí por causa dele. E ele sabia que isso iria acontecer um dia.

— De quem tá falando? — Danisa se assustou com a própria voz.

— Do seu pai é claro, se está aqui, é por causa dele.

— Meu pai, mas por quê? Quem é meu pai? — "por que um pai faria isso com a própria filha?"

— Você quer mesmo saber a verdade?

— Sim. — o dia havia chegado, e ela finalmente saberia por que estava ali.

— Então vou lhe contar...

**DOIS MESES E MEIO DEPOIS...**

— O que foi tudo o que passou? — a voz soou suave de algum lugar.

— Foi meu aprimoramento. — respondeu Danisa que estava sentada, enrolada em um manto negro com capuz, que contrastava com o branco do lugar, como se a escuridão tivesse invadido o recinto.

— Entendeu o seu propósito?

— Sim.

— Você sabe por que está aqui?

— Porque ELE quis assim.

— Você sabe quem é ele?

— É o homem que arruinou a minha vida. — o ódio em seu peito crescia ao pensar nele.

— E o que você vai fazer?

— Matá-lo...


	4. Capítulo 3

Capítulo Três (O socorro)

Um estrondo se fez do lado de fora da sala branca, Danisa fechou rapidamente os olhos, quando uma cortina de poeira se estendeu pelo lugar. Ela apenas ouvia passos apressados e vozes vindos de todos os lados, mas dessa vez eles pareciam ser reais. Seus braços despencaram no chão, e o sangue passou por esses esquentando sua pele.

— Srta. Shorld está tudo bem, vamos tirá-la daqui. Rápido, tragam algo para tirar essas correntes. — a voz era grossa e autoritária, mas parecia aliviada.

Danisa abriu os olhos e viu um homem, não muito alto, seu rosto estava semi-coberto, por um tapa olho.

— Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada. — Falou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e o abraçou, com os braços totalmente livre das correntes.

Ele a segurou firme e a guiou para fora dali, seu corpo estava pesado, fraco e ela não conseguia distinguir nada daquele lugar.

— VOCÊS NÃO PODEM TIRÁ-LA DE MIM, EU SOU A MÃE DELA! — Kelly gritava, ela estava sendo imobilizada por dois homens enormes que tentavam algemá-la, outros dois estavam com cortes e hematomas no rosto, aparentemente ela lutara com eles. — FILHA NÃO DEIXA ELES ME LEVAREM, POR FAVOR, EU TE AMO, POR FAVOR.

— Eu sinto muito... — Danisa disse por fim.

Eles levaram Kelly para fora aos gritos e pontapés. Assim que Danisa pôs o rosto para fora da casa, seus olhos queimaram; o sol, ela nem se lembrava como era senti-lo, sentiu um incômodo no início, mas sabia que logo voltaria a se acostumar. O burburinho na rua era evidente, vários curiosos estavam por lá, muitos ficaram assustados ao verem Kelly se debatendo com os policiais antes de entrar no comboio da polícia, e os mesmo pareciam ter pena da jovem que era acompanhada, com um manto negro sobre o rosto, eles não entendiam o que estava acontecendo.

— Vou levá-la para um lugar seguro. — ele abriu a porta de um carro preto com vidros escuros e Danisa entrou seguida dele.

O motorista olhou para o homem de tapa olho e assentiu. O carro disparou pela rua, deixando para trás um monte de curiosos.

— Tome, beba um pouco d'água. — ele entregou-lhe uma garrafa de água mineral que foi bebida tudo de uma vez.

— Obrigada, estava com muita sede. — ela devolveu a garrafa vazia e ele jogou a um canto. — Quem é você?

— Meu nome é Nick Fury e eu s...

— Sei quem você é, da S.H.I.E.L.D., não é?

— É... Às vezes eu esqueço que muita gente sabe disso. Eu explicarei melhor outra hora. — ele soltou a respiração pesadamente.

Quando o mundo descobriu que existiam "seres" com poderes ou "anomalias" genéticas, ou até de outros planetas, foi a maior euforia já vista na história, todos tinham medo do que eles poderiam fazer com os seres humanos, alguns usaram seus poderes para fazer mal e a humanidade achou que fosse seu fim, mas houveram outros, hoje em dia chamados de Heróis, que mudaram um pouco o pensamento sobre esses "seres". E como era de se imaginar, surgiram várias organizações governamentais ou não, que sabiam muito sobre eles. Não foi diferente com a S.H.I.E.L.D., considerada a maior delas

— Como me achou? — quis saber Danisa, como alguem saberia que ela estava ali? Depois de tanto tempo.

— Recebemos uma chamada anônima a respeito de movimentos suspeitos na residência. Ao que tudo indicava, ela estava abandonada. E também você estava sumida a mais ou menos 3 meses da escola, eles avisaram ao Conselho Social na primeira semana, mas não tiveram notícias de nada, parecia ter evaporado, o endereço dado para a escola estava desatualizado e ninguém sabia onde você morava. — ele a observava, ela estava abatida e precisava descansar, mas ela queria saber de tudo logo.

— Não sabia que a S.H.I.E.L.D., cuidava desse tipo de coisa. — "Curiosidade, um mal ou uma benção?"

— Bem, há outro motivo também, alguns meses atrás nós a chamamos para ver seu projeto e você não compareceu. — ele olhou rapidamente pela janela, viu uma movimentação em uma rua, mas não parecia nada demais. — quer dizer, não fomos nós exatamente foi o IPC, mas ficamos curiosos com o tema do projeto.

— Projeto? Não me lembro de nada disso. — "Do que ele está falando?"

— Eu entendo, é comum que nossa mente fique confusa depois de tudo o que passo...

O Banco mais famoso de Manhattan estava sendo assaltado e em meio ao tiroteio entre os bandidos e a polícia, um atingiu o pneu fazendo o carro perder o controle, e seguir descontroladamente até o hall de entrada do banco fazendo todos os vidros se espatifarem no chão. O motorista tentou dar a volta, mas não tinha como. Nick Fury pegou sua arma.

— Fique abaixada.

As balas chicoteavam no vidro blindado, Danisa continuava abaixada. Eles tinham que pensar em um jeito de sair dali. Alguns bandidos estavam tentando se aproximar, os reféns gritavam de medo. O motorista sem pensar abriu a porta e atirou para tentar impedir que os bandidos se aproximassem, mas foi atingido no braço que começou a sangrar e rapidamente ele tornou a fechar a porta.

— Que porra pensa que tá fazendo? — gritos Fury para o motorista.

— Afs já chega! — Danisa em um movimento brusco abriu a porta e seguiu na direção dos bandidos.

Um véu arroxeado se tornou visível, criando uma espécie de campo de força ao seu redor. Os bandidos não se intimidaram e continuaram a atirar, Danisa levantou as duas mãos e o concreto abaixo dos pés deles se ergueu formando uma parede que os cercou, Danisa então saiu do chão e voou acima da cabeça deles, que apontaram as armas e atiraram. A parede de concreto cedeu e os bandidos caíram no chão, alguns imóveis e outros com a respiração ofegante, e muito sangue espalhado. As pessoas tentavam entender o que tinha acontecido, ainda estavam muito assustados. A polícia; que pareceu estar assistindo o show do lado de fora; entrou no local e terminou o serviço. Danisa voltou ao solo calmamente e Nick veio ao seu encontro.

— Vamos! Precisamos sair daqui agora! — ele a puxou pelo braço e já na rua confiscou um carro da polícia e saiu sem dar explicações a ninguém.

— Por que não falou que tinha poderes? — ele perguntou a Danisa que estava no banco ao seu lado. — Você podia ter morrido garota!

— E o motorista? Ele tava ferido. — ela tentou mudar de assunto.

— Ele vai ficar bem, responda a pergunta.

— É uma longa história...

— Pois vai me explicar direitinho assim que chegarmos.

— Onde? — ela tinha uma idéia de para onde estava indo.

— No quartel da S.H.I.E.L.D.


	5. Capítulo 4

Capítulo Quatro (Quartel da S.H.I.E.L.D.)

O lugar era longe, e a viagem seguiu-se em silêncio. Danisa olhava pela janela, pela primeira vez ela estava assustada por sair da sala branca.

— Chegamos. — Nick Fury entrou com o carro no que parecia uma base militar, e parou. — Me acompanhe. — ele guiou Danisa por entre vários corredores e salas, os olhares de todos paravam nele e na jovem de manto preto ao seu lado. Eles pegaram o elevador até o último andar, rumo à sala do Diretor Fury.

— Sente-se. — ele falou assim que adentraram a enorme sala. — Preciso que me conte tudo.

— Tudo o que? — "Eu não deveria irritar esse homem!"

— Tudo, desde o primeiro dia de férias. — ele sentou em sua poltrona e a encarou esperando as respostas para suas perguntas.

— Bem, eu... na verdade não lembro... eu juro! — acrescentou rapidamente ao ver a cara de descrente de Fury. — Está tudo tão confuso, só lembro-me da claridade e de mais nada.

— Como foi parar na sala branca?

— Eu não sei! Mas quando acordei minha cabeça doía muito, e a voz me disse que eu tinha que ficar lá.

— A voz? Esta se referindo a sua mãe?

— ELA NÃO É MINHA MÃE, nunca foi! — sua voz saiu embargada, mas ela não queria chorar, não agora. — Eu quase enlouqueci com ela.

— Tudo bem, essa é uma das piores torturas psicológicas, senão a pior que existe. — ele achou melhor não tocar mais no assunto da sala branca, sabia bem como era uma tortura. — E seus poderes? Quando e como descobriu?

— Acho que quando era bem pequena, não lembro direito. — ele continuava encarando a jovem — Eu tinha sei lá, uns três anos talvez, fazia alguns objetos levitar, mas eu não tinha muito controle.

— Que tipo de coisas já vez?

— Bom eu sei voar e tive a impressão uma vez de fazer algo pegar fogo, mas não tenho certeza. Eu não faço nada disso desde, quer dizer e-eu não queria fazer aquilo, nem machucar ninguém foi um acidente, aquela garota... eu fiquei com raiva, foi... Foi horrível.

— Do que está falando?

— Do incêndio há três anos. — ela tinha vergonha, não gostava de lembrar-se disso.

— No Colégio BlueWarrior? — até hoje os laudos das perícias deram causa incerta. "Então foi ela, sabia que não tinha sido algo qualquer" pensou.

— Não foi porque eu quis. Depois disso tive que me mudar, mas parecia que sempre dava um problema e eu tinha que mudar de novo. Dessa vez parecia estar tudo bem, mas...

—Você tem um QI elevado. — ele estava pensativo e percebendo o incômodo da jovem decidiu não tocar no assunto desse incêndio. — E parece ter controle dos seus poderes agora.

— É... Talvez. O que aconteceu hoje foi algo realmente novo, então, não sei. Por que está perguntando tudo isso?

— Sta. Shor...

— Danisa, prefiro só assim.

— Danisa, gostaria que se juntasse a nós, acredito que suas habilidades seriam de grande ajuda. — "muita ajuda na verdade". — O que me diz?

— Entrar pra S.H.I.E.L.D.? Meu Deus, claro iss... — "Não exagere!" — Quer dizer, seria um prazer poder ajudar.

— Ótimo. — suas feições se tornaram mais suaves. — Você pode descansar esses dias e depois começaremos seu treinamento. Agente Hill venha até minha sala, por favor. — ele falou no interfone.

— Sim? — uma mulher entrou na sala. Possuía cabelos negros curtos e um corpo esguio, bonita.

— Esta é Danisa, leve-a para os aposentos, ajude-a com as coisas por lá.

— Sim, senhor. Oi. — falou um tanto seca.

— Olá Agente Hil...

— **É** Agente Especial Hill. Vamos! — ela caminhou até a porta.

— Ah e Hill, semana que vem ela começara seu treinamento. — ao ver a expressão de espanto da agente Hill acrescentou. — Depois conversamos.

Ela assentiu e saiu com Danisa ao seu lado.

As duas seguiram pelos corredores do lugar, corredor cheio de pessoas, algumas apressadas, outras perdidas em pensamentos ou com papeladas em mãos. A agente Hill abriu a porta de um pequeno aposento, nele havia uma cama no lado direito rente à parede, uma porta do que parecia ser um closet ao lado e outra porta à direita deveria ser o banheiro, era um lugar pequeno, não aprecia muito confortável, mas era o que tinha, quando Danisa virou para falar com a agente ela já não estava mais ali. Danisa estava sozinha, com a idéia de que viveria ali agora.


	6. Capítulo 5

Capítulo Cinco (Nick Fury)

POV Nick Fury

— Café? — Maria, com sua mania de café.

— Puro, sem açúcar. — Sempre aceito e não tomo uma gota sequer.

Ela pegou a caneca e trouxe até minha mesa.

— Então, a garota tá aqui já faz uma semana. E nem ao menos me falou quem ela é? — Eu realmente evitei tocar no assunto esses dias, não sei exatamente se deveria contar o que estou planejando.

— É uma jovem muito inteligente. E como você provavelmente leu na ficha, tem habilidades incríveis e extremamente poderosas. Tê-la como aliada seria a melhor opção, você não acha? — Remexi a caneca e resolvi tomar um gole.

— É pode ser, mas ela é um pouco psicótica, tem mudanças de humor repentinas. E...

— Ela passou por uma situação traumática, é perfeitamente normal que haja algumas complicações. Mais um motivo para ajudá-la. — Eu já havia decidido isso assim que a vi sair daquele carro e sobreviver a rajadas de balas.

— Você chama de "complicações" atacar um de nossos agentes? Ela quase arrancou o olho dele. — Eu sentia a raiva pulsar nos olhos da agente.

— Eu vejo isso como prova de suas habilidades. — "e que habilidades" — eu quero que ela as desenvolva, será de muita utilidade para o trabalho.

— Como assim "trabalho"?

— Ela será nossa mais nova agente, Maria.

— Acha que ela está apta para um treinamento?

— Não tanto quanto eu gostaria, mas vai dar.

— Mas quer que ela continue aqui no quartel? — ela parecia indignada.

— Sim. — "Acredite esse é o menor dos problemas". — Ela vai se dar bem, e quem vai treiná-la é você. — essa a pegou de surpresa.

— Tá de brincadeira né? — seu rosto era um misto de espanto e raiva. — Quer que EU a treine?

— Exatamente! — antes que ela pudesse se opor eu continuei. — eu já tomei minha decisão quanto a isso, e acredite não confio em outra pessoa para treiná-la. Vocês se darão bem. Pode ir, tenho alguns relatórios pra fazer. — ela se levantou rapidamente e se dirigiu a porta.

— Espero que tenha certeza do que faz Fury!

"Eu também espero"


	7. Capítulo 6

Capítulo Seis (Treinando Duro)

Danisa espantou–se com as batidas na porta, estavam tão fortes que parecia que todo o quarto iria ruir.

— Quem é? — ela perguntou com a voz sonolenta. "Quem diabos perturba uma hora dessas?"

A porta se abriu rapidamente e uma luz atingiu seus olhos, fazendo–os arder levemente.

— Levante rápido, não tenho o dia todo. — Maria Hill estava parada perto da cama, ainda apontava a lanterna na direção dos olhos de Danisa. — Está esperando o que garota? Vamos.

— O que houve? — Danisa sentou na cama esfregando os olhos. — São 3:00h da manhã.

— Eu sei já está tarde. — a agente jogou uma pequena bolsa em cima de Danisa. — Se vista e vamos logo. E saiu do quarto batendo a porta atrás de si.

Danisa estava começando a ter idéias do que aquilo poderia significar, ela abriu a bolsa, nela continha uma bota de cano médio preta, calça e blusa também pretas. Achou que seria melhor seguir as ordens quieta, tomou um banho super rápido e colocou a roupa, que lhe caiu muito bem.

— Precisa ser mais rápida! — disse Maria assim que viu Danisa sair do quarto.

— Mas eu só demorei uns 6min... — Começou ela.

— 6min é tempo de mais. Siga-me.

Maria guiou Danisa pelos corredores da agência, a garota não fazia idéia de onde iria, ou melhor, o que faria quando chegasse lá. Os corredores estavam bem movimentados, logo Danisa percebeu que na S.H.I.E.L.D. o dia amanhece antes do galo cantar. E se ela iria fazer parte daquele mundo teria que se acostumar.

Elas pararam em frente a uma pequena porta de ferro, onde se via no letreiro as iniciais "S.T.E", a agente Hill abriu a porta com certa dificuldade, e chamou Danisa para entrar.

— Onde está Nick?

Maria arqueou as sobrancelhas ao ouvi-la chamar Fury pelo primeiro nome com tanta intimidade, ela não conseguia entender como ele lhe dera tanta liberdade.

— Não sei, mas também não importa, eu irei treiná-la. — ela falou se afastando em direção a um computador nos fundos da sala. — Essa é a Sala de Treinamentos Especiais, é aqui que passaremos todo o tempo necessário.

— Peraí quer dizer que você vai me treinar, mas eu achei que o Ni...

— Acha que estou super feliz de treiná-la? Você não está em condições de escolher nada.

— Ótimo! Então o que vai ser? — Danisa queria ser simpática, mas essa mulher não fazia o mínimo esforço. "Já que quer assim, então tá".

— Passou essas semanas na moleza, só comendo e dormindo, achei que seria bom começarmos com treinamento físico. — ela estendeu um sorrisinho debochado e começou a digitar algumas coisas.

O chão sob os pés de Danisa começou a tremer e a se mexer, por sorte ela conseguiu sair pouco antes de um grande abismo se abrir e várias coisas emergir do solo. Eram aparelhos de luta, equipamentos de exercícios, sacos de socar, luvas de boxe, bastões entre outras inúmeras coisas, algumas bem peculiares para Danisa. Sem contar no enorme tatame vermelho agora no centro da sala.

— Nossa, podiam só ter feito uma academia. — falou mais para si, na verdade ela estava nervosa, agora aquele lugar parecia mais uma sala de tortura.

— Academia é limitada. — Maria respondeu, aparentemente não percebeu que Danisa falava sozinha. — Você leu as instruções de treinamento, imagino eu.

— Que instruções? Não tá falando daquela apostila-manual de kung fu ou sei lá o que, tá? — "Essa louca acha que vou aprender a lutar lendo apostila?"

— Que bom que leu. Vem. — ela andou até o enorme tatame no centro da sala, e fez sinal para Danisa se aproximar.

Danisa estatelou, em que diabos ela estava se metendo. "Eu tenho que fazer isso, eu tenho que fazer isso..." repetia em sua cabeça, quase como uma oração.

— Ei garota vem logo! — Maria chamou "essa merda de garota vai me dar trabalho".

Danisa fez menção em tirar os sapatos, mas Maria protestou, ela então subiu no tatame e se posicionou de frente para a mulher.

— Táticas Defensivas, vai ser simples, eu ataco e você defende.

— Tá, mas como... — começou a dizer Danisa, mas sentiu seu rosto arder e cambaleou para o lado, levara um soco. — VOCÊ TÁ DOIDA! COMO... — mais um soco, dessa vez pela direita. Ela cuspiu no chão e pode ver malmente o sangue. "Agora entendo porque o tatame é vermelho"

— Vamos lá garota, o que tá esperando se defende! — Maria fez um movimento para um chute, mas Danisa se esquivou. — Tá vendo, só precisa de uma mãozinha na cara pra aprender rapidinho. — Ela se abaixou, Danisa havia tentado lhe acertar um soco. — Defesa garota! Eu disse DE–FE–SA!

— VOCÊ ACHA O QUE? QUE VOU CHEGAR AQUI E DAR UMA DE BRUCE LEE? — Danisa estava começando a ficar com raiva dessa mulher.

— É por isso que não trabalho com crianças, não existe o nível 1 comigo. Agora defende! — ela levou a mão para mais um soco, mas que dessa vez pegou no antebraço de Danisa. Uma defesa.

Maria Hill não esperava uma reação de Danisa, afinal para ela a garota não passava de uma boba que deu sorte. Ela atacou de novo e Danisa defendeu mais uma vez, decidiu então aumentar a frequência de socos e começou a chutar também, parece que a garota finalmente decidiu fazer algo.

Danisa defendia os ataques da melhor maneira possível. "E não é que assistir Kung Fu Panda serviu pra algo". Ela tentou lembrar-se dos movimentos vistos na apostila e se esforçava para executá-los com aceitável maestria.

Depois de mais de 3 horas quase ininterruptas de treinos físicos e extremamente exaustivos a agente Hill decidiu que era o suficiente por aquele dia e liberou Danisa, que assim que saiu foi direto para seus aposentos.

— Ai caramba, aquela doida vai me matar. — Danisa desabafou assim que fechou a porta atrás de si. — Tô quebrada. — tirou a roupa suada e foi tomar uma ducha.

Ela colocou a primeira roupa que viu pela frente e se jogou na cama, adormecendo.


	8. Capítulo 7

Capítulo Sete (Grande trabalho?)

Seis meses já haviam se passado, longos meses de treinamentos exaustivos, Danisa viu coisas que não imaginava poder existir, o cansaço fazia sua mente se perder em lembranças terríveis e algo nela se tornava mais duro. "Esse lugar certamente não é para os sensíveis" pensava.

Danisa já era considerada uma das melhores agentes em treinamento, suas habilidades em luta, conhecimentos em várias áreas, desde ações estratégicas militares até biotecnogenese; que sempre fora seu forte; sem contar seu talento para espionagem, tudo isso juntamente com seus poderes garantia a ela a atenção de todos.

Faltava apenas algumas semanas para o término do treinamento de Danisa, Nick pedira a agente Hill que a levasse até o CAE da S.H.I.E.L.D.

A relação entre as duas parecia ter amenizado com o passar do tempo, Maria Hill parecia menos dura com a jovem, mesmo que ainda mantivesse certa distância, afinal para ela, fazer a linha "durona" era bem mais eficaz e necessário. Mas ela ainda não conseguia entender por que Nick parecia diferente com Danisa, a confiança exagerada, sempre defendia a garota que qualquer acusação ou reclamação, "Só espero que ele não esteja sendo tão estúpido quanto penso que está" Maria, esperava que estivesse certa quanto a isso. Ela caminhava a passos lentos até os aposentos de Danisa, estava mais adiantada do que pensara, então não precisava ter tanta pressa, assim que chegou à porta levantou a mão para dar duas batidas de leve, algo bem incomum para ela, mas antes que o fizesse a porta abriu.

— Ah, olá agente Hill, bom dia. — cumprimentou Danisa assim que viu a mulher.

— Já de pé garota? — "Isso é novidade"

— É, o sono tem me deixado nos últimos meses. — ela estava com os olhos cansados teve outro de seus pesadelos esta noite — Bom creio que temos que ir a algum lugar, sim. — ela passou por Hill e fechou a porta.

— É, é sim, vem. — Maria achou estranho, ela já vinha notando algo diferente na garota, mas não sabia o que era. E talvez não lhe interessasse mesmo.

Ela guiou a jovem pelos corredores, e a medida que andavam eles se tornavam mais e mais vazios, como se as pessoas aos pouco fossem sumindo. Danisa não recordava de algum dia ter passado por aquele lugar, mas tão pouco aquilo lhe interessava, ela queria mesmo saber o que o Nick queria falar de tão importante.

A dois dias ele havia comunicado que tinha planos para ela e dependendo de como as coisas iriam acontecer ele decidiria se iria fazer o planejado. Ela tentou arrancar informações dele de maneira sutil; ela se tornou uma "expert" no assunto; mas ele fora esperto, nem ao menos tinha certeza do que estava fazendo, por isso não tinha necessariamente informações relevantes.

Danisa parou assim que viu Maria diante de uma porta de aparência velha e enferrujada, logo ao lado podia-se ver uma leitora de retina empoeirada, a jovem ficou se perguntando se aquilo realmente funcionava, mas essa questão logo foi respondida quando a porta se abriu com pesar, era um pequeno elevador.

O lugar era apertado, parecia comportar apenas 3 pessoas por vez, mas Danisa ficou admirada com a limpeza do elevador, não parecia ter entrado na mesma porta que vira. Não tinha painel de andares com botões ou coisa parecida, apenas uma alavanca vermelha com a inscrição SUB, Maria puxou-a para baixo. Danisa involuntariamente tentou se agarrar a algo, mas não encontrou nada para segurar; assim que foi acionada a alavanca o elevador deu um estampido e desceu tão rápido que causou a Danisa a sensação de estar despencando metros abaixo. A jovem estava começando a pensar que se continuasse descendo assim chegaria na China, "Tá, como se isso fosse possível, parei de assistir desenho faz tempo!". O elevador foi perdendo velocidade e finalmente parou, quando a porta se abriu Danisa não acreditou no que viu.

Os olhares de todos no lugar se voltaram rapidamente para Danisa, mas logo depois todos estavam cuidando de seus afazeres. Ela estava em uma sala, no centro encontrava-se uma enorme mesa circular e bem em frente a ela um gigantesco monitor que lembrava as telas de cinema, nele podia-se ver vários lugares em específico ao redor do mundo.

— Ah, bom dia senhoritas! — Fury cumprimentou-as com um leve sorriso de canto. — Eu estou só organizando umas coisas aqui e já falo com você. — Disse para Danisa e se dirigiu até o grande monitor.

— Bom, eu preciso sair, fique aqui e espere Fury. — Maria voltou para o elevador deixando a jovem sozinha esperando.

Sua curiosidade não a deixaria ali parada, então ela começou a caminhar pelo local, olhando tudo, cada canto lhe parecia algo novo. Até que se aproximou da grande tela. Nenhum canto parecia escapar desses "grandes olhos", New York, Manhattan, Novo México, estes pareciam ter uma atenção especial.

— Isso não seria uma invasão de privacidade? Vigiar todo mundo. — perguntou a Nick.

— Não quando faz parte do meu dever. Além do mais, não vigio todas as pessoas, apenas algumas em especial.

Danisa sabia quem seriam essas "pessoas especiais", mas achou que não deveria tocar no assunto.

— Sei que está curiosa pra saber o porquê de está aqui. Vamos sentar. — ele andou até a grande mesa e sentou-se, Danisa o imitou. — Este lugar nada mais é do que o Cérebro de Alto Escalão, este é o lugar mais importante da S.H.I.E.L.D., mantemos nossos olhos e ouvidos atentos a tudo que nos diz respeito. Somente os melhores dos melhores conhecem esse lugar. Deveria sentir-se honrada.

— Realmente obrigada, mas por que estou aqui? — essa demora estava cansando Danisa, ela queria saber logo do que se tratava.

— Esses meses que passou aqui treinando foram muito importantes para minha avaliação, já deve estar cansada de quantas vezes te falei que és mais forte do que pensas. Eu pensei muito e você está mais do que capacitada para o trabalho que quero lhe propor.

— Está falando de uma missão? — Danisa já havia participado de missões antes, mas nada tão grande, ou que ela precisasse realmente se esforçar muito.

— É, mais ou menos, chame como quiser. — Fury parecia estar repassando algo mentalmente. — Na verdade é algo bem simples, quero que fique de olho nos Vingadores.

— De olho? Como assim?

— Quero que fique aqui e vigie cada ação do grupo. — ele encarava Danisa, esperando uma resposta.

— É isso? Quer que eu fique aqui olhando cada um pelo monitor? — "não acredito que esse suspense todo só para servir de babá eletrônica, porra!" — Eu achei que, quer dizer eu treinei pesado nesses meses, sou uma das melhores, você mesmo disse e agora vou ficar aqui, nessa sala, assistindo TV? Não acredito nisso. — desabafou com decepção na voz.

— Bom, no momento é o que temos se não quiser...

— Não disse que não queria... Que dia começo? — "é isso ou nada"

— Agora mesmo! Fique a vontade. E não se esqueça do relatório. — ele se levantou da cadeira, foi até algumas pessoas e começou a conversar.

Danisa ficou ali, parada, completamente aérea. "Então é isso, tanto esforço pra nada. Relatórios? Como odeio burocracia!". Ela foi se sentar em frente ao gigantesco monitor, o dia seria longo e chato, isso se não ficasse cega. Bom pelo menos foi isso que ela pensou.

Assim que o horário de almoço começou as ruas de Manhattan ganharam mais vida, Danisa não conseguia entender de onde saía tanta gente. Tudo corria absolutamente normal, até ela notar uma agitação incomum na Praça Municipal, as pessoas corriam de um lado para o outro gritando, parecia ser algo realmente grave. Ela começou a acessar mais câmeras, para tentar ver o que estava acontecendo, então em um canto da praça ela notou uma silhueta imóvel, parecia totalmente alheio ao grande tumulto, em seu rosto Danisa pode ver um sorriso debochado, seus olhos estavam fixos em sua direção, como se ele pudesse vê-la por trás da tela, mas antes que ela pudesse entender quem era aquele homem; uma sirene tocou na sala, aquele som se tornara conhecido de todos há um bom tempo e Danisa sabia o que significava; os Vingadores entraram em ação.


	9. Capítulo 8

Capítulo Oito (Primeiro ataque)

Os Vingadores pediam para as pessoas se acalmarem e as ajudava a sair daquele lugar. O Capitão América se aproximou do homem que estava parado.

— Senhor, por favor, precisa sair daqui, nós...

— Hahaha, ora, mas por que eu deveria? Quero participar do show também, afinal fui eu quem deu um jeitinho de fazer vocês virem até aqui. — sua roupa pegou fogo e seu corpo era energia.

— Mas o que? — o Capitão ergueu o escudo bem a tempo, pois o homem lançou uma rajada de energia.

— Romanoff ajuda Rogers! — o Homem de Ferro que estava ajudando alguns civis, voou na direção do homem — ou calma aí cintilante...

— MEU NOME É KORVAC!

— Tá legal, carinha do nome de aspirador de pó¹.

Uma nova rajada seguiu na direção do Homem de Ferro, mas ele foi rápido e conseguiu desviar a tempo. Viúva Negra e Gavião Arqueiro se aproximaram e a luta começou, Capitão América voltou e lançou seu escudo em direção a Korvac. Era uma luta frenética e Danisa estava estupefata em frente a grande tela, de repente uma voz a tirou do transe.

— Eu quero todas as atenções para eles agora! — Fury falou bufando de raiva — Vocês liguem essa TV agora!

Um jovem loiro pegou um controle e outras telas, que até momento pareciam quebradas, se acenderam.

"Os Vingadores parecem não dar conta desse novo ser que está destruindo a Praça Municipal, será que..." O loiro mudou de canal.

"Mais uma vez os Vingadores estão mais atrapalhando do que ajudando..." Trocou mais uma vez de canal.

"Um bilionário que se arrisca assim deveria..."

— Por que não estão dando um jeito nisso? Cadê o controle de mídia? — Fury perguntou em voz alta.

— Senhor o departamento está em manutenção e...

— Droga! Vocês são um bando de incompetentes. — Fury andava de um lado a outro em frente à Danisa, que já estava ficando tonta vendo aquilo. Um bipe de elevador soou.

— Fury está em todas as mídias! — Maria Hill entrou na sala, com seu habitual tablet na mão.

— Eu sei, deveria ter me avisado que o controle de mídia estava em manutenção, agora não importa mais.

Danisa não sabia exatamente o que estava acontecendo, não havia nada nos protocolos de emergência sobre isso, todos, principalmente Fury pareciam perdidos, mas por que? Os Vingadores já haviam lhe dado com vários tipos de vilões, por que esse era diferente? Por que esse desespero no olhar de cada um?

— Fury não acha que seria melhor ativar o Plano de Contenção?

"Plano de Contenção? Masquemerdaéessa?" Danisa estava cada vez mais confusa. De repente um rugido soou da grande tela, Hulk havia chegado e ao seu encalço Thor. Um bipe de elevador soou outra vez, mas foi ignorado.

— Hulk? Ele vai piorar tudo, manda o exército para lá, eles podem... — Maria começou, mas foi interrompida.

— Não, isso sim irá atrapalhar mais, e não vamos usar o Plano de Contenção. — Fury tentava analisar o que via na tela.

*Danisa observava os Vingadores, as coisas não estavam nada bem, eles aguentariam por mais um tempo, mas até quando? Então uma idéia absurda passou pela sua cabeça.*

— Eu vou! — A voz de Danisa levemente estática se fez ouvir na sala onde Fury, Maria e outros estavam.

— Danisa! O que pensa que está fazendo garota? — Fury esbravejou para o interfone.

— Como ela saiu? — Maria perguntou em voz alta, aparentemente sem perceber.

— Elevador, como mais? E eu tenho um meio de transporte muito eficaz. — Danisa respondeu automaticamente. "Voar é a melhor coisa do mundo!"

— Ela está aonde? — Maria perguntou a uma mulher de meia idade que estava em frente a um computador, ela ia começar a pesquisar quando Danisa respondeu novamente.

— Eu não posso ser rastreada, mas estou perto da Praça. Não estou dizendo que posso derrotá-lo, mas posso ajudar, talvez atrasar...

— Você não vai fazer nada, está decidido, volte agora mesmo! — Fury estava bufando de raiva.

— Desculpa Nick, mas isso não é você que decide! — e o interfone ficou mudo.

¹ De acordo com o criador Gerber:. "O personagem era realmente uma descartável, criado para uma história e eu nunca tive a intenção de trazê-lo de volta, porque, entre outras coisas, eu odiava o nome, eu ainda acho que soa mais como um aspirador de pó do que um vilão".


	10. Capítulo 9

Capítulo Nove (A nova Vingadora)

Em um canto escuro de um pequeno beco Danisa tentava pensar em uma maneira de ajudar os Vingadores "Ótimo, não tenho um plano!", ela não podia perder muito tempo ali. Uma explosão pôde ser ouvida e Danisa saiu daquele lugar o mais rápido que pôde em direção a Praça, ou o que sobrou dela.

Assim que colocou os pés no lugar um caminhão arremessado por Hulk em Korvac mudou de curso e seguiu em sua direção, foi por pouco, mas ela conseguiu voar e desviar a tempo, o caminhão bateu na parede de um dos prédios e uma grande bola de fogo se formou, com o impacto da explosão um pedaço de concreto se desgrudou do prédio e estava caindo em direção a Viúva Negra, Danisa sem pensar conseguiu salvá-la antes que fosse atingida.

— Você está bem? — Danisa perguntou ajudando-a a ficar de pé.

— Quem é você garota? — Viúva olhou dela para Korvac.

— De nada! — Danisa disse e saiu de perto.

Ela sabia que o que estava prestes a fazer era uma ação arriscada, "Mais uma idéia sem pensar, onde estou com a cabeça?". Ela voava para mais e mais alto, a Praça parecia apenas um monte de pedrinhas de onde estava, ela tentava organizar seus pensamentos, mas aquele cara vinha em sua mente, Korvac, um homem que demonstrava ser capaz de destruir tudo e todos, um pensamento diferente passou pela sua mente, a imagem daquela que se dizia sua mãe, "eles são iguais!", ambos capazes de criar um caos, uma onda de raiva percorreu seu corpo, estava queimando por dentro, ela começou a descer em queda livre, a Praça voltava a tomar forma, podia ver malmente os heróis que ali lutavam e Korvac, sua forma se aproximando mais e mais, ela esticou sua mão com o punho cerrado e quando achou que seu corpo iria se chocar com o dele uma intensa luz azul cruzou o seu caminho e ela se viu nos braços do Homem de Ferro. Danisa piscou os olhos como se tivesse voltado de um transe.

— O que pensa que está fazendo? Me solta! — disse tentando afastar os braços da armadura de seu corpo.

— Eu penso que salvei a sua vida! Que idéia idiota foi essa garota? — ele falou, "como se eu não soubesse que foi idiota!"

Ele a pôs no chão, mas ainda a segurava, como que esperando caso ela fosse voltar a tentar se matar, Danisa tentava com todas as forças pensar em algo, alguma coisa realmente útil "E de preferência não suicida".

— Não, olha eu... er... Nick tem um plano, ele não pode sair da Praça, precisamos dar um jeito de distraí-lo, e... — sua mente estava lenta para processar algo, sua cabeça estava doendo agora.

— E achou que se matando ele iria ficar aqui? — ele falou com uma voz debochada.

— ESCUTA, VAI OU NÃO ME AJUDAR? — sua paciência estava se esvaindo, e sua cabeça latejava mais e mais.

— Ta okay. Aranha? Tá ouvindo? — ele falava pelo comunicador da armadura.

— O que foi Stark? — a voz da Viúva estava baixa para Danisa, mas ela ainda conseguia ouvir um pouco.

— Precisamos manter o cintilante por perto, Fury tem um plano, fala pro picolé... — Danisa não conseguiu ouvir mais nada, o Homem de Ferro havia saído de perto.

Ela sabia que não deveria ter mentido, Nick não tinha um plano, ELA não tinha um plano, a não ser...

— Hahaha, os Vingadores são uns medrosos! Onde estão os seus heróis agora? — gritava para si mesmo, enquanto, destruía tudo o que via pela frente, seguindo lentamente para uma das enormes e movimentadas ruas, ele queria causar o caos.

— Ei! — Danisa gritou atrás dele. — Por que não acabamos logo com isso?

— Uma nova vingadora? — ele se virou em sua direção e seus olhos se arregalaram. — Isso foi mais fácil do que eu pensei! Haha.

— Do que está falando seu louco? — Danisa tinha que continuar enrolando.

* Senhor ele está na mira!

— Espere a minha ordem, não podemos errar. — Fury disse.

Danisa havia percebido que Korvac iria se afastar da Praça, isso iria piorar tudo, então ela entrou em contato com Nick, disse que iria atrasá-lo e que deveriam usar os armamentos do Quinjet, mesmo relutante Nick não encontrou outra maneira.*

— Você era exatamente quem eu estava procurando!

— Eu? Por quê? — "mas que merda ele está falando?" Sua mente estava dando voltas.

— Eu sabia que iria aparecer, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

— Fique longe dela! — o Capitão falou, ele havia se aproximado junto com os outros.

— Não se preocupem meu trabalho por agora já foi feito. — e dizendo isso Korvac simplesmente desapareceu.

— Danisa! — a voz de Nick Fury pôde ser ouvida mesmo através do som ensurdecedor do helicóptero que estava pousando no que restava da Praça Municipal.

— Ah não... olha Nick tá tudo okay por aqui, ele já foi e... — ela sabia que estava apenas adiando o inevitável; uma enorme bronca.

— Agiu como uma inconsequente, desobedeceu minhas ordens e ainda por cima quase se matou. — a última frase ele falou baixo o suficiente para apenas ela ouvir. — Não vamos discutir isso aqui.

— Alguém mais está com fome? — todos olharam para o mesmo lugar, exatamente onde o Homem de Ferro estava com seu habitual sorriso.

— Não me venha com gracinhas Stark.

— Falando sério, estou com fome, tem pizzaria por aqui? — ele deu uma olhada de esguelha para Danisa.

— Você não vai comer; todos me acompanhem — ele começou a andar sem dizer mais nada, todos o seguiram para o enorme carro que parara por lá há alguns minutos.

A viagem de volta a S.H.I.E.L.D. pareceu eterna, tudo estava silencioso, cada um absorto em seus pensamentos. Danisa estava pensando no que aconteceu, quem era aquele cara? Ele a estava procurando, mas por quê? Ele sumiu. Destruiu a praça e foi embora, simples assim.

Eles chegaram ao quartel e rumaram direto para a sala de reuniões. Todos se acomodaram nas confortáveis cadeiras do recinto.

— Olha Nick eu... — Danisa começou, mas foi interrompida pelo mesmo.

— Onde você estava com a cabeça? Podia ter morrido! — ele falava muito alto, quase gritando e o pior, na frente de todos.

— Onde VOCÊ está com a cabeça para falar comigo assim. Eu salvei a vida desses caras. — ela falou apontando para todos ali que estavam boquiabertos com a discussão. — Se você tivesse me dado uma missão de verdade, eu... queria o que? Que eu ficasse aqui de babá dos Vingadores?

— O gente... — Tony Stark falou de onde estava.

— Calado! — Nick e Danisa falaram em coro.

— Okay...

Fury se jogou pesadamente em sua poltrona e Danisa que havia se levantando também sentou. Seu coração estava acelerado, sabia que deveria se acalmar, precisava se controlar... Mas Nick nunca havia gritado com ela antes, nunca! Desde que a salvara do Quarto Branco tudo o que ele fez foi lhe ajudar, lhe deu um lugar para morar na S.H.I.E.L.D., então por que esse descontrole? Ela não morreu, não machucou ninguém, melhor; ajudou a impedir um vilão de fazer coisa pior.

Todos estavam quietos, nunca viram Nick brigar com alguém assim... Com o silêncio que se fez Danisa parou para analisá-los, lera a ficha de cada um ali presente.

Clint Barton, ou Gavião Arqueiro, muito habilidoso com as flechas; suas amigas inseparáveis; fora casado durante o tempo, mas o trabalho era perigoso, e riscos era algo que sua companheira não estava disposta a correr.

Steve Rogers, o querido Capitão América, uma maravilhosa experiência da 2° Guerra Mundial congelada durante 70 anos, um super soldado. Possuía uma boa índole e coragem, segundo a ficha.

Natasha Romanoff, mais conhecida como Viúva Negra, segundo a ficha uma das mais habilidosas agentes, foi durante um tempo uma super-espiã soviética com o intuito de conseguir informações sobre as indústrias Stark, mas agora faz parte da S.H.I.E.L.D. e dos Vingadores.

No outro extremo direito, com uma expressão aérea estava o Doutor Bruce Banner, aparentemente uma cara normal, tímido e calmo, coisa que por sinal precisa estar o tempo todo, depois do fatídico acidente de laboratório que culminou em um monstro esmeralda chamado Hulk que eventualmente destrói tudo, Danisa não saberia dizer o que é pior; morrer ou viver com um monstro dentro de si.

Ao lado estava ele; o dono de uma das maiores indústrias bélicas do mundo, autoproclamado gênio, bilionário, playboy e filantropo, dono de uma enorme inteligência, mas que vem acompanhada de uma personalidade forte, egocêntrica e de um difícil problema com bebidas, a ponto dele; Tony Stark ter sido rejeitado nos Vingadores, mas isto claro não inclui o Homem de Ferro.

— Com licença senhor. — um rapaz de terno estava com caixas de pizza nas mãos. — O senhor Stark pediu...

— Demorou em. — Tony retirou a maior nota existente de seu bolso e entregou ao jovem — Valeu garoto!

O jovem não esperava receber dinheiro, afinal ele não era entregador de pizza, estava apenas fazendo o que o bilionário pedira, mas aceitou de bom grado e saiu dali rapidamente. Todos olharam para Tony, inclusive Nick, com o rosto aliviado, quase divertido pela ousadia do moreno.

— O que? Eu disse que tava com fome! — ele pegou uma fatia de pizza e colocou na boca.

Uma leve risada se formou na garganta de Danisa, mas morreu por lá mesmo.

— Desculpe Fury, mas o que estamos fazendo aqui exatamente? — Natasha perguntou cautelosa, ignorando Clint que pedira um pedaço de pizza a Tony e este empurrou uma caixa pela mesa.

— A reunião tem a ver com Danisa — Nick estava pensativo.

— A ver comigo? Quanto a quê? — "mas o que ele quer agora?"

— Fury permita-me dizer, Korvac foi embora por causa de Danisa, não sei por que, mas ela ajudou. — Steve parecia sincero em seus dizeres.

— Na verdade Rogers eu estava pensando em colocar Danisa na sua equipe.

— O que? — Danisa estava surpresa com essa idéia.

— Já decidi Danisa, você a partir de agora é um membro dos Vingadores.


	11. Capítulo 10

Capítulo Dez (Torre "A")

Danisa não se demorou muito arrumando suas coisas, afinal não tinha quase nada para levar. Ainda estava com raiva da discussão com Nick, não a primeira por ter se livrado de Korvac, mas sim sobre entrar para os Vingadores, não que ela não estivesse empolgada com a proposta, mas havia algo mais, Nick não a jogaria nos braços de um grupo de super heróis sem motivo, ainda mais depois da loucura que fez; ele tinha razão, ela podia ter morrido. Quando todos foram liberados da "reunião", Danisa ficou por lá, questionou com Nick o porquê dessa decisão, mas ele apenas disse que era o melhor e a deixou ali, sozinha.

Danisa caminhava a passos lentos para fora do quartel da S.H.I.E.L.D., com uma pequena mochila às costas, era tudo o que tinha. Uma grande _limousine_ prata estava parada logo a sua frente com o motor roncando levemente. O motorista sorrindo, abriu a porta do carro para que ela pudesse entrar. Assim que a porta abriu os Vingadores olharam para ela.

— Não se acanhe, tem espaço pra todo mundo! — Tony a convidou com um sorriso largo.

— Achei que já estavam por lá. — Danisa estava um pouco desconfortável com eles, tanto pelo que viram nesse pouco tempo, quanto por serem quem são.

— Não se preocupe, não mordemos — disse Clint brincalhão.

— A menos que você queira é claro. — Danisa aprendeu a ignorar as cantadas, e ela sabia da fama de Tony Stark.

A _limousine_ era enorme e havia de tudo, Danisa sentou, torcia para que a viagem fosse rápida, ela não queria conversar, estava perdida em seus pensamentos "grande novidade!". Os Vingadores estavam animados, conversavam entre si, nem parecia que haviam acabado de lutar contra um louco. A viagem foi mais rápida do que Danisa pensou, logo já estavam saindo do automóvel.

A Torre dos Vingadores era um enorme e belo prédio na área financeira de Manhattan. Danisa seguiu todos e adentrou o prédio, os 3 últimos andares eram dedicados somente aos Vingadores. Assim que ela entrou na cobertura, seus olhos se maravilharam com o lugar, era incrível, nunca havia estado em um lugar como aquele.

— Gostou? Realmente é muito bonito. — Tony gostava de se gabar quanto a seus bens.

Uma mulher ruiva seguia em direção aos recém-chegados, Danisa sabia que ela era a secretária de Tony Stark, muitos diziam que eles eram um casal, embora ele nunca tivesse dito nada a respeito. "Ela é bonita" pensou Danisa

— Sou Virginia Potts, mas pode me chamar de Pepper. Vou te mostrar seu quarto. — A ruiva seguiu pela casa sem esperar uma resposta da jovem.

Ela guiou Danisa até a área destinada aos aposentos, seu quarto ficava ao lado do de Clint, pelo menos era o que dizia o letreiro dourado na porta, com seu nome desenhado em curvas prateadas.

— Bem é aqui, se precisar de algo avisa. — disse por fim a mulher abrindo a porta e deixando a jovem com seu novo quarto.

Era muito bonito, infinitamente melhor do que aquele que tinha na S.H.I.E.L.D., Danisa não segurando sua criança interior se jogou de costas na cama, macia e cheirosa. Levantou-se e tratou de fuçar cada canto daquele enorme quarto, havia uma televisão de tela plana, aparelhos eletrônicos que ela nunca havia usado na vida; afinal em sua casa não assistia nem televisão, sua mãe não deixava, dizia que seria corrompida; uma bela escrivaninha se encontrava em um canto do quarto; lembrou-se dos cadernos com várias anotações de sua pesquisa, uma pontada de dor passou pelo seu coração ao lembrar de que tudo virou cinzas; decidiu tomar um banho, deixou a água levemente morna entrar em contato com sua pele, foi uma sensação boa, nem contou quanto tempo ficara lá. Depois do banho foi arrumar as malas, ou melhor, a mochila, o closet era enorme pra as poucas coisas que tinha. Assim que terminou uma voz eletrônica soou.

— Senhorita Danisa, sou JARVIS, auxílio o senhor Stark em tudo que precisar, estou igualmente a sua disposição. No momento ele e os de mais estão lhe aguardando para o jantar.

Jantar? Há quanto tempo ficara ali "explorando" seu quarto? Danisa seguiu para a sala vagarosamente, estava feliz, conseguiu o que muitas pessoas sonhavam, era agora um membro dos Vingadores, mas algo bem lá no fundo lhe transmitia um sentimento estranho, aquele homem, Korvac, não saía de sua cabeça, muitas coisas iriam acontecer daqui pra frente, ela sentia, só restava saber se eram boas.


	12. Capítulo 11

Capítulo Onze (Um fantasma)

Havia passado uma semana desde que Danisa entrara para os Vingadores e desde que Korvac havia destruído a Praça Municipal. Todos pareciam indiferentes quanto a ele, era apenas mais um vilão para a extensa lista do grupo de super-heróis. Mas para Danisa não era apenas isso, ela estava obcecada, queria saber quem era e o que queria com ela. Teria sido mandado por sua mãe? Danisa logo descartou essa hipótese, seria impossível, sua mãe estava na prisão de segurança máxima da S.H.I.E.L.D. Pensara em fazer uma busca avançada nos bancos de dados na internet, já que tinha livre acesso à computadores, mas algo sempre tirava seu foco, como o jantar que tivera assim que chegou à Torre.

*** FLASHBACK ON***

— No momento o senhor Stark e os de mais estão lhe aguardando para o jantar — disse JARVIS por fim, silenciando sua voz eletrônica.

Danisa desceu as escadas vagarosamente, com seus pensamentos em outro lugar.

— Ah, olha quem voltou de Nárnia — Clint desatou a falar assim que viu Danisa adentrar a enorme sala de jantar.

— Eu estava arrumando minhas coisas.

— Está falando daquela mochila? Tem feitiço extensivo lá é? — Tony falou com seu sorriso debochado no rosto.

— Não ligue para eles, vem, sente-se conosco — Steve falara pela primeira vez com ela desde que fora admitida nos Vingadores.

O único lugar vazio era entre Tony e Bruce, Danisa bufou, não queria sentar perto de Tony, na verdade nem ao menos queria estar ali, com eles, mas não vendo escapatória resolveu se juntar a todos.

A mesa estava farta, vários tipos de pratos estavam dispostos no lugar, havia coisas que Danisa nunca tinha visto e ficava se perguntando se era realmente de comer. Ela pegou um pouco de Carbonara¹ que estava com um cheiro delicioso.

— Então Steve alguma notícia do maluco lá? — Clint com um macarrão caindo pela boca, perguntou.

— Arg, não fala de boca cheia! — Natasha, que estava ao seu lado deu um tapa em seu braço, e não pareceu ser de "leve".

Steve demorou um tempo até responder, não entendeu muito bem o que seu amigo havia perguntado, até que se lembrou de quem ele estava falando.

— Ah, na verdade não, ele sumiu, a S.H.I.E.L.D. está procurando alguma informação. — Steve deu uma garfada em sua comida.

— Engraçado, agora que tocou no assunto, ele parecia não ter ido até lá só pra destruir a Praça, ele queria algo e conseguiu, por isso foi embora. — Natasha falou como se estivesse lendo uma anotação em voz alta.

— Ele falou alguma coisa com você? — perguntou Steve olhando diretamente para Danisa.

— Ah não, ele falava umas coisas sem nexo, nem entendi na verdade. — não era de tudo mentira Danisa não entendeu o que ele quis dizer.

— Então, que poderes você tem? — Tony virou na cadeira e ficou encarando Danisa com um sorriso no rosto.

"Lindo sorriso" pensou, logo afastando esse pensamento da mente.

— Não está no meu currículo? — Danisa falou sorrindo, talvez pudesse entrar nos joguinhos dele.

— Rogers é quem cuida das papeladas, eu sou o cara legal.

— Bom, então pergunte a ele.

— Ou... Você poderia me mostrar, quer dizer, deve saber fazer mais coisas do que sair por ai voando.

— Eu sei fazer muitas coisas!

— Jura? Agora estou mais curioso ainda para saber que "coisas" sabe fazer — pronunciou as palavras com uma malícia no olhar, o sorrindo largo ainda estampado no rosto.

Ela revirou o olho e voltou sua atenção a comida. O restante do jantar foi silencioso, apenas o barulho dos talheres batendo levemente nos pratos. Assim que todos acabaram foram para sala de estar, e ficaram um bom tempo conversando sobre assuntos variados, Danisa se despediu de todos, preferiu ir para seu quarto.

*** FLASHBACK OFF***

Dessa vez não poderia ser atrapalhada, depois do almoço ela decidiu que iria descobrir quem é Korvac. Saiu de seu quarto e seguiu para a sala de treinamentos da Torre, o lugar era grande, guardado por uma imensa porta do que parecia ser aço, ela abriu com o código de acesso e pode ver Clint e Natasha em seus treinamentos diários. Natasha era habilidosa em várias artes marciais e estava fazendo uma série de golpes no saco de areia, Clint acertava alvos minúsculos com maior precisão, cada flecha soltando uma pequena explosão ao se chocar com o alvo, ambos pareciam bem ocupados, "ótimo" pensou Danisa. Ela seguiu por outro corredor até chegar ao laboratório, onde Bruce parecia absorto em suas pesquisas, o tubo de ensaio parecia uma obra prima, Danisa já estava saindo quando se assustou no momento que Bruce deixou cair um pequeno recipiente de vidro.

— Nem reparei que estava aí. — Bruce olhou diretamente para a jovem, seus óculos na ponta do nariz. — Precisa de alguma coisa?

— Ah, não, desculpa não queria atrapalhar, você parecia concentrado. — Danisa estava nervosa, seu coração acelerado, ela só não sabia o porquê, talvez fosse o fato de ser a primeira vez que falava com ele.

— É, mais ou menos, pode falar se precisar de ajuda. — seus olhos eram tímidos, às vezes quando falava encarava o chão.

Ela se dirigiu aos cacos de vidro no chão e começou a juntá-los.

— Não precisa, deixa que eu limpo isso. — Bruce tentou tirar as mãos de Danisa do local.

— Que nada eu... AI! — ela havia se cortado em um finíssimo pedaço de vidro e a mão começara a sangrar.

— Minha nossa! Espera, tem um Kit de Primeiros Socorros em algum lugar aqui. — Bruce rapidamente saiu abrindo todas as portas de armários e gavetas que viu pela frente, até que achou uma pequena caixa branca com uma cruz vermelha.

— Nem tá tão ruim assim — ela tentou desconversar, até que ele pegou em sua mão.

— Não parece tão profundo. — ele pegou uma pequena garrafa de vidro com um líquido incolor, retirou a tampa e o forte cheiro pode ser sentido. — Vai arder um pouco, mas é para não infeccionar. — com um pedaço de algodão ele passou o líquido delicadamente no corte na palma da mão de Danisa, depois enfaixou com a gaze. — Isso vai ajudar, mas talvez devesse ir à ala hospitalar.

— Não vejo necessidade, mas obrigada. — os olhos de ambos se cruzaram e Danisa retirou a mão da dele rapidamente. — É... eu... você viu Steve? — ela gaguejou sem saber exatamente o porquê.

— Ah, bem ele deve estar no escritório, sabe onde fica?

— Sei sim, obrigada.

Ela saiu do laboratório deixando Bruce com suas pesquisas, ele se demorou um pouco observando a jovem sair até se voltar para os tubos cheios de química.

Danisa seguiu para o escritório, deu uma olhada para ver se Steve estava mesmo por lá, ele parecia atordoado com um montante de papéis, aparentemente para serem preenchidos. Ela já estava rumando para a sala de reuniões onde poderia usar o computador principal quando ouviu Tony e Pepper discutindo, ela não queria ficar lá, mas acabou por fazer ao ouvir seu nome.

— O que pensa que está fazendo Tony? — Pepper falava alguns tons mais alto, o rosto vermelho de raiva.

— Eu não estou fazendo nada Pepper, não sou criança, não preciso que seja minha babá. — Tony falava com um copo de Whisky nas mãos.

— VOCÊ não é criança. — Falou ela enfatizado entre dentes a primeira palavra.

— Não me venha com seus sermões tá legal, eu sei muito bem o que faço e você não tem nada a ver com isso! — disse ele se servindo de mais um copo e pondo fim aquela conversa.

Danisa não entendeu muito bem do que eles estavam falando e o que ela tinha a ver com isso, decidiu sair dali antes que a vissem. Todos estavam ocupados, não seria atrapalhada, rumou direto para a sala, foi em direção ao computador e o ligou.

#S.H.I.E.L.D.

*SENHA DE ACESSO: Dani1702

#SENHA PERMITIDA

*BUSCA: Korvac

"ATAQUES NA PRAÇA MUNICIPAL...KORVAC... DESTRUIÇÃO EM MASSA..."

"BADOONS... METADE INFERIOR MODIFICADA... COMPUTADOR...".

"MICHAEL KORVAC... 2977...SUICÍDIO..."

*BUSCA AVANÇADA: Michael Korvac

"MICHAEL KORVAC, MORTO".

Morto? Danisa não conseguiu entender, como ele poderia estar morto? Korvac lhe atacara a algumas semanas, e as informações que estava diante de seus olhos diziam que ele estava morto a mais de meses. Danisa ficou decepcionada, esperava conseguir alguma informação que realmente lhe ajudasse, mas agora não tinha nada, afinal, como lutaria com um "fantasma"?


	13. Capítulo 12

Capítulo Doze (A festa)

O fim de semana se aproximava e com ele a pequena festa-reunião orquestrada por Tony, com total apoio e empolgação de Clint. Eles ficavam pelos cantos conversando e o assunto era sempre o mesmo; bebidas, a escolha das melhores músicas para uma playlist, e se deveriam chamar umas dançarinas para um showzinho; esta última foi rapidamente descartada assim que Pepper os viu "selecionando" possíveis candidatas. Os outros Vingadores estavam alheios a tudo isso, mas assim que sábado chegou e a movimentação na Torre aumentou as coisas começaram a incomodar. Danisa não estava empolgada com a festa, mas estava feliz por ter algo que possibilitasse afastar seus pensamentos de tudo o que passara, além do fato de nunca ter ido a uma festa antes.

Steve passou a manhã de domingo no escritório, a S.H.I.E.L.D. estava com umas exigências burocráticas de encher a cabeça de qualquer um. Ele não estava confortável com a festa, mas decidira não criar uma desavença com Tony. Lá pelas 16h ele finalmente decidiu sair para ver como estavam as coisas, mas assim que terminou de organizar a bagunça da mesa Nick Fury entrou na sala calmamente.

— As coisas estão agitadas por aqui — ele estava bem vestido, camisa pólo, calça social, e gravata! "Que tipo de compromisso faria Fury usar gravata?" pensou Steve. — Espero que nada saia do controle... Er... Olha, sei que Danisa não precisa de babá, e nem quero que seja, mas mesmo assim gostaria que desse uma olhada nela, apenas para que não tenhamos qualquer perturbação.

— Sim, claro, mas você não virá para a festa? — algo dizia que Steve já sabia a resposta.

— Mas é claro que não, não tenho tempo para as farras de Stark — seu rosto num leve espanto pelo fato de Rogers pensar algo assim — mas fiquei sabendo que a agente Carter vem por aqui... Divirta-se. — e dizendo isso se retirou.

O rosto de Steve ardeu levemente com o comentário e um sorriso se crispou em seus lábios.

Natasha havia saído por não aguentar mais Clint a perturbando, 10min depois de ela sair, ele liga perguntando se ela viria para a festa, bufando, apenas responde que "sim" e desliga. Bruce passou a tarde no laboratório, o que havia naquele lugar de tão fascinante para mantê-lo por lá durante tanto tempo? Aparentemente ninguém sabia, talvez nem ele mesmo soubesse. Tony e Clint estavam ocupados demais, até mesmo para perceberem que Danisa não estava na Torre desde mais cedo. Ela tinha saído às 7h para dar uma volta, até então não havia parado para conhecer a grande metrópole que é Manhattan, andou por shoppings, praças, comeu em uma lanchonete de esquina e só voltou às 18h.

As coisas já estavam mais calmas, na grande sala podia-se ver mesas de vidro dispostas a um canto com sua base iluminada por uma tela LED multicolorida. O barman organizava as bebidas no seu canto privilegiado, e um notebook aberto no outro extremo denunciavam que não haveria DJ, teriam que confiar no gosto "dos anfitriões". A jovem seguiu para seu quarto, jogou o celular na cama despreocupadamente e foi para o banheiro, encheu a banheira e se afundou nela, a água relaxando seus músculos, ela não saberia dizer quanto tempo ficara ali, mas sua pele que começara a engilhar, já denunciava que se passara tempo demais. Ao voltar para o quarto percebeu uma caixa de um tom dourado com fita prata deixada em sua cama, não havia visto aquilo quando entrara no quarto mais cedo. Sentou-se na cama e pegou a caixa colocando-a no colo, não conseguiu imaginar o que era e quem deixara ali, por isso decidiu abrir cuidadosamente puxando a fita prata, o seu interior era todo coberto com papel de seda, um tecido azul turquesa podia ser visto, ela retirou devagar e examinou, "Lindo!" pensou maravilhada, havia também um sapato de salto médio preto. Olhou novamente para a caixa e pegou o pequeno cartão:

"Espero que use hoje à noite, com certeza ficará linda nele"

Não havia remetente, mas talvez Danisa já tivesse uma idéia de quem poderia ter-lhe enviado tal presente. Alguns minutos depois Danisa estava em frente ao espelho, o vestido turquesa perfeitamente moldado em seu corpo, seu comprimento indo até mais da metade de suas pernas, resolveu não carregar muito na maquiagem e deixou os cabelos caírem nas costas. O som já podia ser ouvido; talvez tivesse sido a demora no banho, mas Danisa estava meia hora atrasada, ela riu com a idéia de estar atrasada para uma festa que estava acontecendo no andar de baixo, deu uma última olhada no espelho e rumou para sua primeira festa.

O lugar já estava cheio de pessoas, e todos olharam para a jovem morena com o vestido turquesa descendo as escadas, Danisa de repente se sentiu no primeiro dia de aula e seu rosto pareceu ficar vermelho, Clint caminhou em sua direção e com um sorriso no rosto estendeu-lhe a mão.

— Uau! Você está uma gata! — seu jeito brincalhão fazia Danisa relaxar.

— Obrigada. Nossa tem tanta gente aqui, peraí, aquela não é Susan Storm? — a jovem não conseguia acreditar no que estava vendo, o lugar estava cheio de heróis, muitos dos quais com identidades secretas, mas que ela já havia visto nos arquivos da S.H.I.E.L.D.

Uma vontade de voltar para o quarto se instalou na jovem, mas agora já estava a poucos centímetros de um pequeno grupo de heróis. "Quando Clint começou a andar?"

— Gente essa é Danisa, nossa nova parceira — Clint a apresentou aos presentes, que estavam reunidos, alguns sentados confortavelmente no sofá e outros em pé ao lado, com copos de uísque nas mãos.

— Ah, oi. — foi só o que saiu de sua boca quando viu quem estava ali.

— Então que tipos de coisas você faz? Ai! — Reed Richards se contorceu diante de um cutucão de sua esposa, Susan Storm.

— Você não consegue ser mais indelicado? — falou a loira com ironia — Desculpe, não ligue para ele, às vezes essa gelatina não consegue se controlar.

— Sem problemas. — Danisa falou, rindo com o casal Fantástico, que se retirava para outro canto, onde o senhor Fantástico levaria outra bronca, tudo sempre parecia fascinante para ele, um objeto de estudo.

— Quer algo para beber? Eu vou pegar. — Clint disse a Danisa e antes mesmo de se obter uma resposta saiu até o bar, deixando-a ali.

Ela percebeu o espaço no sofá e sentou-se.

— Você está muito bonita. — a voz suave fez-se ouvir a sua esquerda.

— O-brigada. — ela não conseguiu disfarçava a surpresa no olhar ao ver Bruce, com um blazer azul marinho com finíssimas linhas brancas com os dois primeiros botões abertos revelando uma camisa pólo cinza ajustada a seu corpo, que parecia bem menor do que as roupas largas que usava e principalmente o jaleco que parecia povoar seu guarda-roupa.

Percebendo a surpresa da jovem ele se pôs a explicar.

— Tony me fez comprar um, não sei se a escolha foi muito boa. — ele contorceu o rosto de uma maneira estranha, como se estranhasse a própria imagem.

— Foi uma boa escolha, está bonito. — "bonito? Que merda eu estou falando?" — É... Onde será que Clint foi pegar a bebida? Que demora! — "Que idiota, não tem nem como disfarçar uma dessas!"

— Pode provar da minha. — Bruce curvou-se para pegar o copo de cima da mesinha de centro, estendendo para a morena. — É uma batida, está boa!

Danisa pegou a taça com o líquido espumoso de tom rosa das mãos dele roçando sua pele por uns segundos e causando um leve arrepio. O aroma atingiu suas narinas, e ela levou a taça à boca, provando da mistura. Primeiro o doce, depois o sabor de vinho.

— É delicioso! — falou bebendo de um gole mais generoso.

— Você... É... Está... — Bruce se aproximou da jovem e com o polegar delicadamente limpou a espuma do canto da boca, no mesmo instante os olhos castanhos se encontraram, e sorrisos tímidos surgiram.

— Sua boca é linda. — sussurrou Bruce mais para si.

— Dr. Banner você viu o... Ah foi mal... — Peter Parker chegou imperceptível, assustando Danisa e Bruce fazendo-os se afastar rapidamente. O garoto meio constrangido sumiu tão rápido quanto apareceu. Danisa ainda sem graça percebeu o lugar ao seu redor, a música parara. Estranhou o fato, e se surpreendeu quando uma música suave começou a tocar.

— Olha só, minha música favorita! Com licença verdão, vou roubar essa agradável companhia para mim. — Tony estava parado em sua frente com seu terno preto perfeitamente alinhado e com a mão estendida para a jovem.

— Ah eu não sei dançar. — pontuou Danisa.

— Melhor ainda, eu te ensino. — seu sorriso se alargando em seu rosto.

— Bruce... — começou ela, mas recebeu um sorriso de "tudo bem".

Devolveu a taça de batida e seguiu para o centro da sala com Tony, de canto de olho pôde ver os olhares de todos a seguirem, inclusive os de Steve que até o momento pareciam servir apenas para certa loira.

— Tony eu realmente não sei nada. — ela estava ficando nervosa.

Ela guiou as mãos de Danisa até seu ombro, pousou devagar a sua mão na cintura dela e com a outra segurou sua mão livre, um arrepio parecido com o de minutos atrás aconteceu.

— Não se preocupe, sinta a musica e deixe-me guiá-la. — disse ele começando os primeiros passos devagar, para que ela pudesse acompanhar. — Eu sabia que ficaria linda nele.

— Pepper que escolheu?

— Dessa vez posso me orgulhar e dizer que eu mesmo escolhi. Você gostou? — ele a olhou meio apreensivo.

— Sim, é lindo! — e ela sorriu para ele.

Eles dançaram sem dizer uma palavra sequer. Quando a música acabou, e Danisa fez menção de voltar, Tony segurou mais firmemente sua mão, com um sorriso no rosto e sem dizer mais nada a levou até a sacada.

— A noite está bonita demais para não ser admirada.

O cabelo da jovem em suaves movimentos acompanhando a brisa leve.

— Você é maravilhosa Danisa. — Tony disse olhando-a nos olhos enquanto afastava os cabelos dela para trás da orelha, fazendo um carinho em seu rosto.

Um arrepio mais intenso transpassou todo o corpo de Danisa e ela se afastou bruscamente.

— Acho melhor eu ir deitar.

— Deitar? Mas a festa está só começando. Foi algo que eu fiz? Se for, desculpe! — ele não estava entendendo em que errara dessa vez.

— Não! Não foi nada, é só... Estou cansada apenas isso. — disse por fim.

Ela não se despediu dos demais da sala, nem de Bruce, apenas foi para seu quarto. Seu corpo tomado de sensações, ela já havia sentido antes, mas dessa vez estavam mais forte, ela estava mais NECESSITADA. Tirou a roupa e se jogou na cama tentando afastar os dois homens de sua mente, mas a umidade entre suas pernas denunciavam que talvez ela não conseguisse tirá-los da cabeça tão cedo.


	14. Capítulo 13

Capítulo Treze (A fuga)

— O que está fazendo aqui? — a voz ríspida da agente Hill fez Danisa voltar de seus pensamentos.

— Oh, bem estou... estou organizando alguns relatórios para Nick. — a agente fez uma cara de descrença então rapidamente ela acrescentou — se não acredita pode perguntar a ele.

Danisa sabia que estava mentindo, e que se Maria resolvesse perguntar a Nick ela com certeza estaria encrencada, mas também sabia que ela não perguntaria.

— Não é problema meu o que Nick te manda fazer. — e dizendo isso se afastou pelo corredor.

— Ufa! — suspirou Danisa, ainda bem que ela estava preparada para qualquer questionamento do porquê de estar no quartel da S.H.I.E.L.D.

Desde que entrara no quartel mais cedo ela não tinha certeza do que estava fazendo por lá, talvez apenas quisesse esquecer um pouco de tudo que estava acontecendo e tentar voltar para sua vida de agente, missões e treinamentos.

— Danisa? Não acredito que te encontrei por aqui! — uma voz suave às costas de Danisa a fez olhar por cima dos ombros.

— Ah oi, como vai? — ela não conseguiu se impedir de sorrir para ele, escapava naturalmente — faz um tempo que não te vejo também.

— É. Eu estava em uma missão, o de sempre, você sabe. — ele se aproximou para caminhar a seu lado.

— Sei... o de sempre... — na verdade ela não estava certa se ainda lembrava o que era "o de sempre". Depois do que pareceu um longo momento de silêncio ele falou.

— Estava com saudades de você.

Danisa encarou Albert Anders, mesmo depois de tanto tempo ela não conseguia imaginar como aquele homem havia se tornado seu parceiro de trabalho, e um grande amigo. Ela ainda lembrava-se do choque que tivera ao descobrir que ele era um agente da S.H.I.E.L.D.

*** FLASHBACK ON ***

— Eu fiz tudo direito, exatamente como mandou, será que você não consegue me dar um pouco de sossego. — Danisa estava discutindo pelo que parecia a milésima vez com a agente Hill.

— Sossego? Garota o que pensa que é esse lugar? Um retiro de férias? — Maria dirigia à jovem o mais mortal dos olhares. — Te espero na sala de treinamento em 15min e nem pense em se atrasar. — e dizendo isso se afastou, deixando Danisa bufando de raiva.

A jovem seguiu resmungando e não conseguiu parar a tempo quando virou a direita no corredor se esbarrando duramente no homem a sua frente.

— Caraca desculpa, eu não vi... — sua voz morreu quando viu em quem havia se esbarrado. — Professor Anders?

— Danisa precisa prestar mais atenção por onde anda. — Nick falou com sua voz mais calma.

— O que você faz aqui? — perguntou para Albert como se Nick não tivesse falado nada.

— Bem eu... — ele começou, mas foi cortado por Nick.

— Ele trabalha aqui. — Nick falou ainda com sua voz calma.

— Trabalha? Mas... ele é meu professor, era... quer dizer, ele não... — ela sabia o que trabalhar ali significava, mas ela não queria acreditar, ele não podia ser uma mentira, a escola era sua única fuga, e ele era uma das únicas pessoas com quem manteve contato fora do inferno que era sua casa.

— Danisa deixe-me explicar — ele falou olhando-a nos olhos — Nick eu poderia...

— Vá em frente. — ele fez um gesto displicente com a mão e foi embora, deixando os dois sozinhos.

— Eu acho melhor irmos para outro lugar. — ele afastou para que ela o acompanhasse e seguiu para uma das salas.

Ela o seguiu em silêncio e sentou pesadamente em um sofá no escritório vazio, ele sentou-se na poltrona em sua frente, e a encarou.

— Eu não menti para você — ele começou, fazendo-a levantar o olhar para encará-lo. — Quando eu estava lecionando eu já não era um agente há alguns anos.

— Mas você está aqui agora. — ela falou com a voz fraca. "Será que a S.H.I.E.L.D. me vigia há tanto tempo? O que eles escondem de mim?"

— Eu larguei a S.H.I.E.L.D., o problema é que ela não largou de mim. Eu juro para você, eu não estava te vigiando, eu... Eu fui e estou sendo verdadeiro com você, em tudo. — ele segurou a mão da jovem fazendo um leve carinho. — Me desculpe.

Ela não tinha como ter certeza do que ele estava dizendo, mas aquele olhar, sua mão na dela, algo dentro de si dizia que ele estava falando a verdade.

— Eu acredito em você. — o mesmo sorriso que dirigia a ele na escola se formou em seu rosto e foi retribuído.

*** FLASHBACK OFF ***

— Nós poderíamos sair para comer algo, o que acha? — Albert propôs, tirando Danisa de suas recordações. — Ah é, você estava mesmo me devendo isso, então nem adianta procurar por desculpas.

— Você não vai desistir, não é?

— Claro que não!

Eles seguiram para um restaurante não ao longe dali, demorou um pouco até conseguirem um lugar vago, a noite já chegara e as coisas estavam agitadas, enfim conseguiram uma mesa perto da janela.

— Restaurante italiano, sei que adora. — Albert comentou enquanto olhava o cardápio.

— Então fique a vontade para escolher algo para nós, vou confiar completamente em suas escolhas hoje. — Danisa respondeu sem nem ao menos olhar o cardápio.

As coisas estavam indo bem até Danisa começar a ouvir os cochichos vindos da mesa ao seu lado, ela sabia que era errado, mas não pode se conter, aquela sensação de ser o centro da conversa começou a formigar em suas orelhas, ela olhou furtivamente para as pessoas daquela mesa e todas não tinham o menor pudor ao ficar encarando-a, uma mulher magra que estava naquele meio de repente exclamou:

— É ela! — a mulher levantou de sua mesa rapidamente. — É aquela nova Vingadora, eu reconheço da Praça, eu estava lá.

As vozes se tornaram mais altas à medida que mais pessoas começavam a olhar e comentar, Albert deixou o cardápio de lado e olhou para Danisa, ela estava começando a respirar rapidamente em descompasso, ele levantou e pegou a jovem pelo braço tirando-a dali.

— Danisa, está tudo bem? — ele disse assim que entrou no carro.

— Está, está sim. — ela começou a se acalmar. — acho que agora eu me tornei uma aberração celebridade, não estava esperando isso.

— Bem, nosso trabalho como agentes requer descrição, mas você não é mais uma agente, não é? Terá que se acostumar a isso.

— Resta saber que tipo de celebridade eu vou me tornar, uma odiada ou idolatrada, mas acho que nenhuma das duas são boas.

— Quer saber, é melhor não pensar nisso agora, se você não se importar posso preparar algo para comermos em meu apartamento. — ele olhou para ela, esperando a resposta.

— Sem problema. — foi a única coisa que disse o caminho todo até o apartamento.

Ao chegarem ao apartamento, Albert foi direto para a pequena cozinha, ele abriu as portas dos armários e da geladeira para tentar encontrar algo para comerem, mas não encontrou muita coisa além de uma pizza fria.

— Bem, eu havia esquecido que estava fora esse mês, e não fiz compras para casa, que tal pedir algo? — ele perguntou meio nervoso olhando para Danisa, ainda estava preocupado com ela.

— Pode pedir qualquer coisa, eu estou com muita fome. — respondeu alto para que o ronco em seu estômago não fosse ouvido.

Albert pegou o celular e foi procurar o número que parecia já estar salvo em sua agenda. A entrega foi rápida e os dois devoravam seus deliciosos Yakisoba*, sentados no chão da sala.

— Sabe o que isso me lembra? — ele perguntou depois de um tempo.

— Não, o que?

— Da nossa missão em Tóquio, acho que foi uma das melhores semanas da minha vida, mesmo quase tendo morrido.

— Formamos o pior casal falso do universo. — ela falou rindo ao lembrar-se daquela missão.

— Eu acho que somos um ótimo casal. — ele se aproximou e beijou Danisa.

A princípio ela pensou em recuar, mas seu interior explodiu com aquele beijo tão familiar, ela precisava daquilo, precisava sentir. A mão dele rapidamente veio de encontro a seu rosto, aprofundando o beijo. Quando se separaram, ofegantes, Albert se levantou e guiou Danisa até seu quarto, ela não relutou. O novo beijo foi feroz e faminto, ela se permitiu pegar em sua nuca e puxá-lo mais para si. Ele deslizou suas mãos pelas costas dela, sua boca se desprendeu da dela e seguiu a linha do queixo até seu pescoço. Danisa estava vibrando por dentro e suas pernas de repente cambalearam. Albert a deitou na cama olhando aqueles olhos castanhos que brilhavam de desejo.

— Não farei nada que não queira.

— Eu acho que quero isso. — ela disse e fechou os olhos, apenas iria sentir.

Ele começou a beijar a barriga da jovem e a tirar sua blusa rapidamente, subiu os beijos até os seios enquanto os libertava do sutiã, as mãos de Danisa deslizaram pelas costas dele até a parte inferior de sua camisa, que foi tirada com igual rapidez, revelando seu peito nu ofegante, ele estava tão próximo que ela pode sentir sua ereção, ele tirou o restante da roupa dela apenas a deixando de calcinha, Albert parou para olhar Danisa e num susto levantou da cama.

— Está indo aonde? — ela mal olhara e ele já estava de volta, com a embalagem da camisinha em mãos.

Ele se desfez da sua própria roupa ficando nu e se preparando, ele encarou Danisa que estava olhando para ele sem piscar e a beijou, um beijo leve e doce. Ela sentiu seu beijo, e novamente fechou os olhos, ela o sentiu se aproximar mais e mais, já estava mais do que excitada, estava pronta para recebê-lo, para senti-lo dentro de si. Quando ele começou a penetrá-la devagar, ela sentiu-se incomodada, uma dor a atingiu e ela ofegou com uma leve frustração.

— Se você quiser eu posso parar. — ele disse olhando-a.

— Não. — sua voz fraca saiu em um sussurro.

Ele continuou e depois que estava nela por inteiro ele parou, a beijou e começou a se movimentar, primeiro devagar; até que ela pudesse se acostumar com a dor, que já começara a dar lugar ao prazer; depois mais rápido, até que a lembrança da dor não existia mais e em seu lugar o prazer ganhava vida.

Danisa acorda de um salto ao olhar para o lado da cama e perceber que Albert estava lá, nu e abraçando-a.

— Ei, calma, está tudo bem. — ele falou com uma voz de sono, esfregando os olhos.

— Tudo bem? Não está nada bem, isso não deveria ter acontecido, eu não deveria estar aqui, deveria está na Torre. — ela balbuciava para si, enquanto catava suas roupas e se vestia rapidamente.

— Você se arrependeu? — ele perguntou, olhando-a tristemente.

— Sim! Não! Quer dizer, não sei! — ela estava confusa.

— Escuta, eu amo você, você sabe disso. — ele começou a falar enquanto caminhava para perto da jovem.

— Mas eu... Eu preciso ir. — ela disse por fim e foi embora.

— Achei que estivesse dormindo. — Clint comenta com malicia na voz ao perceber Danisa chegando às 7h da manhã na Torre.

— Não estou afim de conversar agora. — ela caminha rapidamente para a escada, precisava se jogar na cama e apagar, simplesmente.

— Okay, okay, mas Nick nos chamou para uma reunião no quartel daqui a meia hora, ele quer todo mundo.

Suspirando ela seguiu para o quarto sem dizer mais nada. Infelizmente ela não pode se demorar muito no banho, já que Nick não convocara reunião desde que ela foi aceita nos Vingadores. "Deve ser realmente importante" ela pensou. Colocou uma roupa leve, o incômodo entre suas pernas estava realmente deixando-a estressada.

Seu celular tocou assim que ela chegou ao quartel, o número era desconhecido, por isso não sabia que era ele.

— Alo?

— Danisa, você está bem? Estive tão preocupado, você saiu daqui tão depressa, mal pudemos conversar. — Albert falava rápido.

— Não quero conversar com você agora, tenho uma reunião com Nick, vou desligar.

— Espera, nós poderíamos, tomar um sorvete depois? Aquele seu favorito sabor... — e a ligação foi encerrada. Danisa desligou o celular e seguiu para a sala de reuniões.

Sentada na sala de reuniões da S.H.I.E.L.D., Danisa mal conseguiu prestar atenção no que Nick falava, era algo sobre eventos públicos, os vários pedidos de entrevista com os Vingadores; que era raivosamente negado por Nick, o que fez Stark ficar frustrado; até que aquele nome foi citado.

— Nós iremos transferi-la para outro local, onde ficará sozinha, é mais seguro. — Nick falou e seus olhos encontraram os de Danisa. — Não falou nada até agora, está de acordo?

— Eu não quero ter nada a ver com o que diz respeito a essa mulher, ela morreu para mim. — Danisa sentia a raiva que pulsava dentro de si quando ouviu o nome dela.

— Bom, então estamos deci... — uma grande explosão interrompeu Nick.

Os Vingadores se levantaram de um pulo e seguiram Nick quando este saiu da sala rumo ao que parecia o local da explosão.

Alguns andares abaixo de onde estavam um tumulto se instaurou, agentes correndo e gritando para todos os lados, Nick parou um deles.

— O que está acontecendo? — ele perguntou ríspido.

— Um prisioneiro fugiu senhor. — o agente que não aparentava ser tão velho, respondeu prontamente a Nick.

— O que? Quem? Como conseguiram deixar isso acontecer? — a raiva transparecia em sua voz.

— Ainda não sabemos como aconteceu senhor, mas o prisioneiro 302 foi o único a escapar. — ele falou sem encarar Nick.

Quando Danisa ouviu o número, um arrepio frio passou pela sua espinha, Kelly Shorld havia fugido.

— Senhor um dos nossos agentes está morto. — o jovem agente gritou para seu superior, enquanto ele se afastava.

A voz do agente as suas costas fez seu coração parar por um momento. Além de fugir sua mãe ainda matou alguém, "como ela pode ser tão terrível?".

Ao chegar ao local Danisa caiu de joelhos, as lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto. Ali encostado na parede, olhando para ela e coberto de sangue, estava Albert Anders, erguido em sua mão direita um pote de sorvete com desenhos de morangos. "Seu favorito" ele disse num sussurro que só ela pode ouvir e com um sorriso seu braço caiu pesadamente e seus olhos se tornaram vazios.


	15. Capítulo 14

Capítulo Catorze (Sereníssima)

Danisa encarava o nada, o mundo diante de seus olhos parecia um mero borrão de cores, ela mal percebeu quando ele se aproximou com um copo d'água.

—Beba um pouco, você precisa. — Bruce estendeu o copo em sua direção.

Danisa nem ergueu o olhar, mas ele insistiu, se abaixou até ficar na direção dela e colocou o copo em seus lábios, a jovem não recusou, apenas bebeu a água. Sua mente finalmente começava a entrar em foco, e ela pode olhar para Bruce que a encarava com um olhar preocupado. Ela disse obrigada, mas sua voz não saiu então ela apenas voltou sua atenção para o copo d'água.

— Você precisa ir para casa, não há nada que possamos fazer aqui. — ele tocou de leve seu rosto limpando as lágrimas que ainda escorriam.

Do outro lado da sala Nick a encarava, sua mente em alerta esperava outra explosão, dessa vez vinda de Danisa, mas até agora nada acontecera.

— Stark? — Nick chamou Tony que até o momento não fazia nada além de olhar para Bruce e Danisa.

— Quê? — respondeu sem olhá-lo.

— Leve Danisa para a Torre. — Nick falou tentando conter sua raiva do bilionário.

Stark seguiu confiante até onde a jovem estava.

— Ei linda, é melhor irmos para casa. — ele falou sem tirar os olhos dela.

— Eu vou ficar aqui. — sua voz saiu em um sussurro amargo.

— Esse lugar não vai fazer bem para você, vem vamos embora. — ele a levantou devagar e mesmo querendo ficar ali, ela não tinha forças para recusar, então simplesmente deixou-se guiar, para fora do quartel, para longe de Albert.

A jovem só percebeu que chegara a Torre, quando Tony sentou-se a seu lado no sofá.

— Vou preparar uma bebida para você. — ele seguiu para o bar e começou a mexer em várias garrafas caras das prateleiras.

Na mesma hora que Tony voltou com dois copos de bebida a porta do elevador se abre e os vingadores saem comentando sobre o "acidente" até que a conversa morre quando eles vêem Danisa ali, encarando-os. Seus olhos se voltam para onde Bruce estava, calado como sempre, e com um olhar triste em sua direção.

— Vou para meu quarto. — foi a única coisa que disse antes de subiu as escadas correndo.

Ao bater a porta atrás de si, a única coisa que ela conseguiu fazer foi se jogar na cama e chorar, até que seus olhos se tornaram tão pesados que ela dormiu.

"Que maldita sineta! Essa escola deveria mudar esse som irritante, não dá nem para cochilar" Danisa pensou frustrada coçando os olhos sonolentos.

—VOCÊ ESTÁ DORMINDO EM MINHA AULA DANISA?! — vociferou Albert com raiva nos olhos e todas as cabeças se voltaram para ela.

Danisa piscou forte afastando o sono de si, e encarou boquiaberta as pessoas na sala de aula, ela os conhecia.

— Eu digo que a amo e você deixa sua mãe me matar, que tipo de pessoa é você? — Albert falou com uma voz que não continha raiva, mas nojo.

— É... ela é assim, dizem que um monstro vive em mim, mas ela é o monstro aqui. Ela é incapaz de amar — Bruce falou com uma voz fria, que congelou Danisa por dentro.

— Ela enganou a todos nós. — Natasha falou sem encará-la.

— Eu deveria ter percebido que ela não prestava. — Clint balançava a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

— É por isso que as pessoas nos odeiam, ela estragou tudo! — Tony bebericou um pouco de vodca direto da garrafa.

— E-eu não estraguei nada. — Danisa falou numa voz baixa.

— Me arrependo amargamente de tê-la treinado. — a agente Hill estava parada no fundo da sala.

— Eu é que me arrependo de tê-la tirado daquela sala branca, ela deveria ter ficado lá. Ela e a mãe são a mesma coisa. — Nick a encarou com desgosto.

— Eu não sou como ela! — Danisa gritou para todos.

— Não é mesmo! — sua mãe falou e Danisa a encarou. — Eu lhe dei uma única tarefa, e você não conseguiu executá-la, você é uma idiota incompetente. Você merecia explodir! — ela falou com uma risada cruel.

Como se aquelas palavras tivessem poder, o corpo de Danisa começou a inchar e inchar até... — NÃOOOOO!

Danisa acordou suada e ofegante, ela olhou rapidamente para o próprio corpo, "ele está maior? NÃO! Isso é ridículo, foi apenas um sonho" pensou ainda analisando a si mesma. O som de sineta a fez dar um pulo da cama e ela saiu correndo escada abaixo.

— Uouu, calma aí Danisa, assim vai acabar se machucando. — Clint falou correndo para segurá-la nos últimos degraus.

— Foi mal aí gente, é o programa de segurança, tinha esquecido que estava nesse modo de alerta. Enfim, está acontecendo um ataque em Veneza, quem queria ir para a Itália levanta a mão. — Tony tinha uma incrível/terrível capacidade de tornar momentos ruins em piada. Mas quando ele voltou seus olhos para o Ipad em suas mãos ele se calou e ficou pálido.

— Vão em frente, eu ficarei aqui. — ela falou começando a subir as escadas.

— Na verdade Nick pediu para que você fosse com Stark. Natasha, Clint e eu temos outras coisas para resolver. — Disse Steve.

— Mas... — começou ela e foi cortada.

— E Bruce depois preciso falar com você. — Steve continuou e depois saiu.

Danisa esperou algum comentário de Tony sobre o jeito chato de Steve, o famoso "chefinho chato", mas não aconteceu, o bilionário continuava olhando seu Ipad com uma expressão que Danisa não conseguia decifrar.

Danisa voltou para o quarto e foi tomar um banho resmungando. Depois de se arrumar ela desceu as escadas "Que droga! A última coisa que eu queria fazer era sair". Tony havia dito que eles iriam de jato, mas ele mal lhe dirigira a palavra o caminho todo até a Itália, ela achou estranho a maneira que ele estava mexendo em seu Ipad, ele parecia nervoso e com raiva. "Será que meu sonho vai se tornar real? Eles vão me odiar! Não! Eu não fiz nada de errado, ou fiz?" as dúvidas de sua mente afastaram a preocupação com o jeito nada excêntrico que Tony estava, o que era realmente péssimo.

Assim que o jato pousou no aeroporto Marco Polo Danisa ficou sem fôlego, era um lugar lindo, mas ela não teve muito tempo para admirar a beleza daquele lugar, Tony finalmente veio falar com ela.

— Você fica aqui e deixa que eu resolvo. — Tony já de armadura se virou para sair quando foi interrompido por ela.

— O que? Você só pode estar de brincadeira, eu não vou ficar aqui aplaudindo você da calçada, nós vamos juntos foi por isso que viemos. — ele tentou falar, mas ela continuou. — E nem pense em me impedir, posso acabar com você.

Relutante ambos seguiram para a Ponte Della Libertà que liga a cidade ao continente, o lugar havia sido interditado, ninguém podia atravessar a ponte, um homem com um sorriso debochado lhe percorrendo a face, os esperavam no início da estrada.

– Buon Giorno! Demoraram mais do que imaginei. Como vai, Stark? – o homem levantou e fez uma longa reverência para Danisa.

– O que você quer Nefária? – Tony não abaixou a guarda nem um momento.

– Você sabe muito bem o que eu quero, mas dessa vez estou aqui por outro motivo. Senhorita Danisa, sua mãe pediu para lembrá-la de sua missão, você não pode falhar. Bom, agora posso fazer o que queria. – um forte soco explodiu no rosto de Tony.

Mesmo estando protegido com a armadura, Tony foi arremessado alguns metros de distância, Danisa rapidamente tentou revidar, mas Nefária com uma incrível velocidade se desviou, ele olhou para a jovem e voou em direção a Tony. Os dois homens começaram a lutar e a jovem foi o mais rápido possível para perto deles, mas ela não sabia o que fazer.

– Saia de perto garota! – ambos gritaram para ela.

Danisa sentiu a raiva invadir seu corpo e ela lançou uma rajada de energia na direção dos dois, colocando uma distância entre eles.

– Nós vamos fazer isso juntos Tony, você querendo ou não! – Danisa seguiu para perto dele.

– Não posso machucar você senhorita Danisa. – disse Nefária olhando dela para Stark.

– Mas eu posso bater em você! – rosnou Stark.

Stark se lançou na direção de Nefária com o punho cerrado, um soco queimou o rosto do oponente, Danisa estendeu a mão lançando nele uma poderosa rajada. O duelo nem de longe foi fácil, socos e rajadas de energia voavam na direção de todos, mas Tony e Danisa trabalhavam juntos e com o último golpe da poderosa rajada de energia combinada dos dois, Nefária foi derrotado.

– Isso não acabou aqui, eu terei minha vingança Stark! – e dizendo isso ele saiu em disparada para longe.

– Esse cara não gosta mesmo de você. – Danisa se virou para falar com Tony, quando percebeu seu semblante.

– Filho da p... – Tony praguejou bufando de raiva – era o meu favorito.

– O que houve?

– Acabaram de avisar que ele destruiu o jato.

– Alguém se machucou?

– Não. O piloto estava comendo no aeroporto.

– Que bom. Pede outro para nos buscar.

– Já estou fazendo isso. – Tony se afastou um pouco, ouvindo o barulho da outra linha no famoso "tu, tu" irritante.

Do lugar onde estava Danisa pode ouvir a voz irritada de Tony discutindo com alguém no outro lado da linha, ele parecia soltar fumaça, ela nunca o tinha visto daquela forma, isso a estava assustando um pouco.

– Teremos que ficar. – ele falou para ela, já esperando a recepcionista do outro lado da linha.

– O que? Como assim? Por que não podemos voltar? – "maravilha, mais uma das idéias idiotas do Tony"

– Não estão liberando um novo jato, ordens da S.H.I.E.L.D., querem que fiquemos aqui até amanhã. Estou ligando para um hotel... Alô... – ele se afastou mais uma vez.

Danisa estava mais confusa a cada instante, por que diabos a S.H.I.E.L.D. queria que ficasse em Veneza, e com Tony? "Que merda Nick está tramando?"

Os dois seguiram para o hotel que Tony havia reservado, e que, segundo ele só tinha um quarto vago. "Mas é o melhor quarto que se pode ter, você vai gostar!" ele se gabou enquanto dirigia o novo carro que alugara poucos minutos. A melhor coisa que Danisa podia fazer era admirar a incrível beleza daquele lugar. Tony chamou sua atenção do horizonte assim que parou o carro em frente ao estacionamento Piazzale Roma, ele pagou pela vaga e os dois rumara para a rua em direção a Ponte della Costituzione, a ponte de pedestres mais moderna de Veneza. _"Nossa!"_ admirou-se a jovem. A área era onde ficava a estação de trem de Veneza, mas Tony seguiu para outra direção onde um táxi aquático já esperava-os. A paisagem juntamente com a sensação de navegar pelo Grande Canal estava deixando Danisa maravilhada, não era à toa que Veneza é considerada um das cidades mais belas do mundo. Tony permanecia calado ao seu lado. Pouco depois eles aportaram em frente a um hotel de arquitetura antiga.

– Este é o Hotel Danieli, o melhor lugar para ficar quando se vem a Veneza. O hotel é um conjunto de três palácios, esse é o Palazzio Dondolo. – Tony pagou o táxi aquático e guiou Danisa até o luxuoso Hotel.

O Palazzo Dandolo é o mais antigo dos três palácios e todos se conectavam por pontes cobertas. O lugar era de uma beleza incrível, havia lindíssimas colunas de mármore rosa ricamente ornamentadas, antigos e preciosos tapetes no decorrer de todo o hall de entrada, além de lindos lustres de vidro Murano, Danisa supôs que talvez todo o hotel fosse assim, além da elegância do trabalho em ouro presente nos tetos dos ambientes comuns. Ela estava sem fôlego.

A suíte era diferente de qualquer lugar que Danisa já pisara, e ela explorou aquele lugar como se visse uma grande descoberta, TV de ecrã plano, mini-bar, o toalete com vários detalhes em mármore italiano foi o que mais atraiu a sua atenção, com certeza ela faria bom uso daquela banheira. E a linda vista do Canal.

– Espera, só tem uma cama aqui. – falou para Tony pouco depois.

Tony estava como costume preparando uma bebida.

– É, eu sei, e como eu disse era o único que estava vago. – ele bebericou um pouco do uísque.

– Não vamos dormir juntos, se é isso que está pensando. – Danisa bateu o pé, desviando a atenção dele da bebida.

– É... – ele voltou a encarar o copo, a expressão estranha.

– O que está havendo Tony, você está estranho desde mais cedo, aquele cara, o tal de Nefária pareceu mexer com você.

– Não é nada.

– É claro que é, você pode me contar. – ela encontrou seu olhar.

– Nefária tinha uma filha chamada Whitney Frost, e... nós tivemos algo.

– Bem, isso não é novidade, você já teve vários casos e isso não é segredo pra ninguém.

– Mas esse foi diferente, eu acho que... – sua voz ficou baixa de repente.

– Você gostava dela?

– Sim, mas eu não sei se era...

– Amor? Não a amava?

– Eu não sei, na verdade não sei se sou capaz de identificar isso.

– Eu acho que te entendo, mas dizem que quando acontece as pessoas sabem. Mas o que houve com ela? Por que não tentou saber se a amava? – "Eu poderia tentar descobrir se sou capaz de amar também!"

– Ela não era como o pai, mas não era a mocinha. Ela se sacrificou, e eu não fiz nada para tentar saber se realmente a amava.

Os dois permaneceram em silêncio por um tempo, até que Tony falou.

– É por isso que agora não deixarei o tempo passar, vou descobrir se o que sinto é amor, e nada nem ninguém vai me impedir.

Danisa adormeceu, pouco depois de quase meia hora na banheira, na espaçosa cama de casal, enquanto Tony permaneceu no sofá, tomando seu uísque, e tentando compreender a avalanche de emoções que sentia, principalmente por aquela que adormecia.


	16. Capítulo 15

Capítulo Quinze (Visita longínqua)

Danisa e Tony chegaram a Torre pelo horário do almoço, ele estava faminto, pois não comera nada desde que saíra do Hotel Danieli. "Eu deveria ter tomado café, eles servem uma comida realmente boa!" pensa ele enquanto apertava o botão do elevador da Torre.

— Eaí como foram? — perguntou Clint aos recém-chegados enquanto pegava um pedaço do que parecia ser porco.

— Tudo sobre controle. — disse Tony sentando-se a mesa e começando a se servir.

Apesar de não ter comido nada, Danisa não estava com a mínima fome, mas decidiu sentar-se a mesa para tentar se distrair e tirar da mente a conversa que tivera com Tony na noite anterior. Afinal por que ela estava pensando nisso? O fato de Tony algum dia ter amado alguém a incomodava, ela só não sabia o porquê. Talvez ela não fosse capaz de imaginar um sentimento como esse, já que nunca tivera.

— Danisa? — Steve a chamou pela quinta vez. — Está tudo bem? Não disse uma palavra desde que chegou.

— Desculpe, eu estava pensando em umas coisas, apenas isso.

— Não precisa se preocupar vamos encontrar a senhora Shorld o mais rápido possível.

Ela se limitou a um aceno de cabeça. Depois do almoço todos seguiam rumo a seus afazeres, mas enquanto saía da sala, Danisa sentiu uma mão tocar levemente seu braço, ela olhou para o dono, Bruce a encarava com certo receio.

— Eu preciso falar com você a sós, será que podemos ir a outro lugar? — ele ainda mantinha a mão em seu antebraço.

— Sim. — a resposta veio fácil e ambos seguiram para um lugar sossegado.

A sala de reuniões se encontrava vazia aquele momento.

— O que houve? — perguntou ela assim que viu Bruce fechar a porta atrás de si.

— Quando foi para Veneza com... Tony, Steve me chamou para conversar, sei que a fuga de Kelly e a morte de Albert mexeram com você, mas a S.H.I.E.L.D. está muito empenhada em encontrá-la. — ele tocou levemente sua mão tentando transmitir a confiança que sentia ao encarar aqueles belos olhos. "Ela é tão linda!", pensou tentando manter o foco do real motivo de tê-la chamado para conversar — Steve me pediu para ajudá-lo a descobrir se há relação entre a fuga de Kelly e as aparições mais recentes de alguns vilões, mas eu encontrei mais que isso. Kelly foi agente da Hidra.

— O que? — Danisa se pôs em pé de um sobressalto. — Como assim agente da Hidra?

— Acalme-se, por favor, sente e me escute.

— Me conte tudo, o que ela fazia lá? Como soube disso? — ela sentou calmamente tentando assim tranqüilizar Bruce que a olhava de modo preocupado.

— Eu estava procurando informações sobre as aparições recentes e achei umas coisas sobre ela. Kelly foi auxiliar de um cientista de nome desconhecido, infelizmente o conteúdo do experimento eu não consegui descobrir, foram destruídos, mas pelo que vi, tenho quase certeza que tem a ver com um componente de maximização de energia, mais ou menos como um raio gama.

— Agora entendo como ela conseguiu fazer aquilo. — ela pensou em voz alta.

— Aquilo o que?

— Ela maximizou meu componente SSD e usou para tentar me controlar.

— Componente SSD? — indagou confuso.

— Eu havia criado um Soro para tratamento de Doenças Degenerativas há meses, era mais que um simples tratamento, significava a cura. Eu tinha uma amiga, Karen, ela era tão inteligente, mas tinha uma condição rara e piorava a cada dia, os pais mal conseguiam olhar para ela, perceber que ela se perdia aos poucos... eu queria ajudá-la e resolvi procurar uma cura, ela estava do meu lado e sempre ajudava quando podia, eu testei o soro nela, era inofensivo e deu resultado, ela começou a lembrar, eu comecei a aumentar a dose e percebi que não apenas curava a doença, mas também melhorava as células do nosso corpo, tornando-a imune a qualquer coisa, nós estávamos tão felizes, fizemos vários testes com células infectadas com outras doenças e todas se curavam, decidimos apresentar o projeto na escola, foi a maneira que encontramos para mostrar a todos, poderia ajudar tanta gente. Mesmo depois da Feira de Ciências eu continuei a fazer os testes, eu apliquei uma dose em mim, o problema é que não funcionava tão bem em algumas pessoas cujo DNA tinha alguma modificação genética inumana.

— Seus poderes ficaram tão fortes que você não conseguiu controlar. — ele falou pesaroso, sabia o que era no ter controle sobre si.

— Sim, eu criei outro soro para me controlar, mas depois de um tempo ele ia perdendo o efeito conforme eu usava, e depois só ajudava por poucos minutos.

— E a sua amiga?

— Ela morreu num acidente de carro. — falou com a voz embargada de emoção.

— Sinto muito.

— Tudo bem. — um silêncio se fez na sala.

— A maior questão nisso tudo é para quê estavam desenvolvendo algo assim?

— Não consigo imaginar, mas com certeza não é bom. — Danisa começara a ficar atônita. — O que Steve está fazendo com relação a isso?

— Bem, nada além de procurar Kelly... Na verdade eu não contei nada a ele, eu queria contar para você antes, para que você decida o que fazer. — ele deu um sorriso tímido.

— Obrigada por isso, eu gostaria que você não contasse a ninguém, preciso pensar em tudo isso e no que fazer.

Ele apenas confirmou com a cabeça, pouco depois ambos saíram da sala. Danisa se virou para encará-lo e lhe deu um abraço forte e demorado.

— Obrigada. — disse cortando o contato e seguindo para seu quarto.

Na manhã seguinte Danisa acordou bem cedo, sua mente a mil por hora desde o momento da conversa com Bruce na noite anterior, ultimamente ela tinha muitas coisas a pensar. Resolveu por isso extravasar treinando um pouco sozinha, mas para dificultar mais as coisas para ela a sala já estava sendo usada.

— Você vai demorar muito? — indagou displicente.

— O tempo que eu achar necessário. — Natasha respondeu sem tirar os olhos no saco de areia.

— Por que me trata assim? Eu não fiz nada para você. — Danisa já estava cansada de ser tratada assim pela agente Romanoff.

— Não confio em você.

— Bom, sinto muito, mas trabalhamos juntas, uma hora terá de lidar com isso. — ela falou se aproximando de onde a ruiva estava.

— Você pode enganar a todos, mas não a mim. Você deve estar tramando algo com aquela sua mãezinha. — provocou.

— Não seja ridícula, não tenho nada com aquela mulher! — a raiva começando a subir.

— Você está conseguindo enganar a todos, principalmente Bruce. Eu vi vocês dois ontem saindo da sala de reuniões. — falou parando de socar o saco de areia e se aproximando ameaçadoramente da jovem. — O que você estava falando para ele?

— O que eu falo e com quem eu falo não é da sua conta! — falou com raiva virando-se para pegar suas coisas e sair dali, mas um movimento a suas costas a fez virar em tempo de se defender de um chute da Viúva Negra.

— VOCÊ FICOU LOUCA?

Natasha não falou nada, apenas desferiu outro golpe que também fora defendido. As duas entraram em uma luta de socos e chutes, poderiam ficar ali por horas, ambas eram as melhores agentes que a S.H.I.E.L.D. já tivera, mas Danisa tinha a vantagem de ter poderes, embora jamais os usasse numa luta dessas, ela não era uma covarde.

A ruiva tirou uma pequena faca de sua bota e num movimento rápido segurava a centímetros da garganta da jovem.

— Fique longe dele!

— Fique você longe de mim. — Danisa falou calmamente.

Natasha abaixou os olhos e viu o pequeno, mas com certeza afiado canivete na direção de seu tórax, uma pequena perfuração no lugar certo seria fatal.

— Meninas. — chamou Clint parado na porta, olhando a cena com desconfiança.

Danisa guardou o canivete, pegou suas coisas e saiu. "Mulher mais doida!" pensou indo para seu quarto tomar um banho, a única coisa que a relaxaria naquele momento.

A noite caíra e a jovem nem percebera. Danisa desceu pouco antes do jantar e seguiu para a sala de jantar, quando não encontrou ninguém estranhou, mas deu de ombros decidiu seguir para a sala de estar para preparar uma bebida. "Eu deveria me sentir burlando a lei, não tenho idade para beber, mas foda-se!" pensou rindo se si enquanto enchia o copo com uma bebida âmbar, ela tomou tudo num só gole, o liquido queimou sua garganta e sua cabeça girou.

— Essa bebida é muito forte para uma jovem. — comentou Tony chegando perto do bar.

— E você com isso? — falou áspera enquanto enchia mais um copo.

— Está brabinha é? — brincou.

— Onde foram todos? — desconversou ela, começara a ficar quente, só não sabia se era pela bebida ou pela proximidade de Tony.

— Saíram, mas adivinha, fomos deixados para trás. Eles devem estar tramando algo.

Ela parou para pensar um momento. Bruce também estaria tramando contra ela? Ele não faria isso, faria?

— Quer dançar? — propôs Tony surpreendendo a jovem.

— Quê?... — mas antes que pudesse perguntar se ele estava louco, ela já estava sendo conduzida para o meio da sala.

Uma música suave começou a tocar e o moreno a conduzia numa lenta e sinuosa dança.

— O que deu em você para querer dançar agora? — o corpo dela estava ficando mais quente.

— Eu adorei dançar com você aquele dia, estava apenas querendo repetir a dose. — ele disse dando aquele sorriso convencido.

— Baby... — sussurrou em seu ouvido e um arrepio transpassou o corpo da jovem.

Ele desceu o rosto para seu pescoço dando leves mordidas em cada canto.

Danisa pensou em se afastar, mas estava tão bom que preferiu puxá-lo mais para si e sentir mais aquela língua em seu corpo, ela precisava relaxar, e Tony estava fazendo um ótimo trabalho.

Danisa o beijou com voracidade, o moreno retribuía o beijo mordiscando seu lábio inferior. Ele desceu as mãos pela cintura dela, puxando-a mais para si. As mãos dela passeavam pela nuca do moreno, puxava os cabelos, aprofundando o beijo. Ele parou de beijá-la e a olhou, todo o desejo transpassando em seu olhar e suas mãos desceram para as nádegas dela, apertando, ela gemeu com os olhos fechados. Ele deu um sorriso cínico, queria vê-la gemer mais vezes, num movimento hábil ele a ergueu pelas coxas e a posicionou no colo, suas intimidades se pressionavam e Danisa percorreu as mãos pelo peitoral dele, abrindo com urgência sua camisa. Tony começou a subir as escadas, ele não conseguia parar de olhar aqueles olhos lindos, com um brilho de desejo, ela o desejava. Ele chegou em seu quarto fechando a porta atrás de si rapidamente, beijou a jovem vorazmente, e a deitou na cama, ela enfim tirara a sua camisa e começara a percorrer seu corpo com os olhos enquanto mordia os lábios, ele percorreu as mãos pela lateral do corpo da morena que estava com as pernas em volta de sua cintura e tirou sua blusa, ele não esperava ver um sutiã vermelho, e sua excitação aumentou ao imaginar a peça de baixo, começou a puxar a calça jeans e lambeu os lábios assim que viu a pequena calcinha de renda, "Ela planejou isso?" pensou, mas logo voltou sua atenção para as pequenas e macias mãos que tentavam sem muito sucesso tirar sua calça, ele a ajudou e voltou a beijá-la intensamente, os lábios ora em sua boca ora deslizando pelo colo até libertar seus seios. Ele abocanhou o seio esquerdo enquanto massageava o direito, apertando e deixando uma marca vermelha vez ou outra, Danisa gemia e se esfregava nele, que percebendo isso deslizou a mão direita para sua intimidade, onde ele podia sentir sua umidade através da renda. Ele removeu a pequena peça e não conseguiu controlar a pulsação de seu membro que parecia ter atingido o ponto máximo, ele tirou a sua última peça e sem qualquer demora a penetrou, o movimento arrancou gemidos dos dois e Tony começou a se mover com mais força e rapidez, as mãos da jovem desceram pelas costas e o puxara mais para si, aprofundando as estocadas, isso o fez puxar os cabelos da morena para trás tendo uma visão perfeita de seu pescoço, rosado pelos beijos e mordidas que depositara ali, a sensação de tê-la marcado o deixou mais louco, ele a subiu mais até esta ficar com as costas no espelho da cama e aumentou as estocadas, arrancando uma mistura de gritos e gemidos dela, que arranhava suas costas com força tamanha que pode sentir o úmido do sangue. Suas bocas se explorando em beijos intensos e profundos, e depois de alguns minutos ele sentiu o interior úmido lhe apertar e ambos urraram de prazer.

Danisa nem dormira a noite, ficou fitando o teto daquele enorme quarto. Tony estava ao seu lado com os braços em volta de sua cintura, ele dormia com um sorriso no rosto. A jovem tentava pôr os pensamentos no lugar, mas as sensações ainda estavam ali em seu corpo. Ela decidiu que era melhor voltar para seu quarto antes que ele acordasse, ou antes que alguém a visse.

Assim que amanheceu ela rumou para a cozinha com uma pílula na mão e pegou um copo d'água, o esvaziando rapidamente.

— Está doente? — perguntou Clint.

— Meu Deus Clint! Quer me matar de susto? — ela arfou em surpresa. — Eu não estou doente, é... uma vitamina. — disse por fim.

—Então tá. — disse ele ainda meio desconfiado. — Vamos tomar café?

—Vamos. — aceitou seguindo para a mesa. — Onde vocês foram ontem a noite? — ela tentou soar despreocupada.

— Steve chamou para resolver umas coisas. — desconversou enchendo a boca de torrada.

Logo todos apareceram para o café, inclusive Natasha que nem a olhara. O último foi Tony que estampava no rosto um enorme sorriso.

— Que sorriso de orelha a orelha é esse Tony? — perguntou Clint não contendo a curiosidade.

— Tive uma ótima noite. — falou sorrindo olhando para Danisa que engoliu o bolo com dificuldade.

— Aposto que mais uma de suas festinhas. — murmurou Natasha.

Quando Tony ia discordar e talvez falar mais do que devia um barulho de algo quebrando pode ser ouvido no andar de cima da Torre. Todos correram preparados para o local e encontraram um moreno parado fitando-os com um sorriso cínico no rosto.

— Ops! — zombou o moreno. — Não encontrei a porta.

— Poderia ter batido, não destruído meu telhado. — sarcastiou Tony.

— Cale-se midgardiano! — rosnou Loki. — Eu soube que vocês possuem um novo membro, achei melhor vir me apresentar.

— E em que isso lhe interessa? — questionou Danisa cortando Tony que iria se pronunciar.

— Ora, não imaginei que fosse tão...

— Tão o que? — a voz de Tony assumindo um tom de raiva.

— Tão jovem e bela! — falou o moreno com um sorriso.

— O que quer? — perguntou Steve.

— Vim apenas fazer uma visita, como disse.

Outro barulho soou no lugar e pedaços do telhado caíram no chão.

— Outro! Podia ter entrado pela porta Thor. — falou Tony olhando os dois buracos no teto. — Eu deveria mandar vocês consertarem.

— Vim buscar Loki, mas de qualquer forma desculpe pelo telhado. — disse Thor se aproximando de Loki. — Não aprende mesmo não é irmão?

— Deixe de ser irritante irmãozinho, vim ver a mais nova aquisição dos seus amiguinhos.

— Para de falar de mim como se eu fosse um objeto! — vociferou Danisa.

— Sua beleza se compara a de uma Deusa, uma pena que seja mortal, mas é claro que eu posso mudar isso. — falou ele com um sorriso presunçoso.

— Pare com isso! — Bruce falara pela primeira vez, seus olhos assumindo um leve tom esverdeado.

— Olhe só para você, um mero mortal sem sua carapaça verde.

— Chega! Por favor leve-o daqui.

— Desculpe-me, meu irmão deveria está cumprindo o que lhe foi mandado em Asgard. Vou levá-lo de volta.

— Eu sei voltar para casa, mas antes eu gostaria de falar com a bela mortal aqui.

— Não. — Bruce e Tony falaram em uníssono.

— O que tem para falar comigo? — ela o encarou.

— Que olhos mordazes, diga-me como pode ser tão linda sendo uma mera cobaia científica? — sussurrou ele apenas para ela ouvir.

— Do que está falando?

— Que sua mamãe lhe transformou em uma arma. — e dizendo isso se aproximou de Thor e uma nuvem de fumaça começou a se formar.

— Não, espera! — ela disse, mas já era tarde, eles se foram.


	17. Capítulo 16

Capítulo Dezesseis (Rumo à Sibéria)

"Cobaia científica? O que aquele louco de outro planeta quis dizer com isso?" pensava Danisa.

— Arg, quem ele pensa que é para vir aqui e encher minha cabeça com bobagens!? — ela resmungava de um lado a outro no quarto. — Aquele idiota!

A porta do quarto se abriu e Tony entrou, fechando rapidamente a porta atrás de si.

— O que faz aqui? — ela questionou, olhando para o moreno com uma expressão zangada.

— Vim ver como estava baby. — disse o moreno sentando na beira da cama e convidando-a a fazer o mesmo. — Depois que o homem rena foi embora, você saiu rápido de lá e não saiu mais desse quarto. Fiquei preocupado.

— Não precisa se preocupar. — ela disse sentando-se na cama, frustrada.

— Ele disse algo para você, o que foi? — indagou curioso.

— Nada. — ela deu um beijo demorado e ardente, calando o mais velho.

— Hum, acho... Que podemos conversar sobre isso depois. — ele retribuiu o beijo e ambos passaram o restante do dia assim, entre beijos e amassos.

— Nós estamos juntos? — perguntou o moreno quebrando o silêncio acolhedor.

— Estamos juntos agora, não é? — ela disse simplesmente, tentando não prolongar a conversa.

— Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer. — ele se virou na cama para olhá-la. — Isso é um namoro? Quer dizer, um desses relacionamentos sérios que as pessoas normais têm?

— Por favor, não me faça uma pergunta dessas, você é o experiente aqui. — ela estava começando a ficar tensa. — Eu gosto muito de você, mesmo, mas eu não sei te responder isso.

— Eu posso ser experiente em muitas coisas, mas em relacionamentos eu não sei muitas coisas. Tudo bem por isso. — ele disse enquanto aninhava a jovem em seus braços. — Eu me sinto bem com você, é o suficiente para mim no momento.

Danisa acordou com o barulho irritante do despertador. Ela olhou para o lado, ele não estava lá. Na cabeceira da cama havia uma linda bandeja de café da manhã e um cartão.

"O Capicolé começou o dia cortando meu momento de plena felicidade e me chamou para ajudá-lo com algo, provavelmente quer descobrir como usar um computador, talvez eu indique alguns sites de encontros. Não que eu tenha usado alguma vez, eu não preciso disso.

Enfim, acordar ao seu lado é muito bom! Espero que goste do café da manhã, muitos beijos.

Seu Tony

P.S: Eu mesmo cortei a maçã, antes que pergunte é um coração!"

Danisa nem se deu conta que estava sorrindo. Ao encarar a bandeja a sua frente deu uma sonora gargalhada ao ver a obra de arte em uma maçã que Tony fizera. Agradeceu a explicação do moreno a respeito do formato, ou ela poderia jurar que aquilo era um tipo de estrela deformada.

A jovem fez sua higiene matinal depois de tomar o café e desceu. Naquele momento a Torre estava praticamente vazia. Seus pés pareciam ter adquirido vida própria, pois a levavam para outro lugar, um que ela não ia a um bom tempo, o laboratório. Ela sabia que haveria alguém ali, mas também estava com a cabeça trabalhando a todo vapor e talvez lá ela encontrasse ajuda.

A porta do laboratório se abriu silenciosamente, o homem nem notara que ela havia chegado. Ela parou um pouco distante para observá-lo. Ele mexia em alguns tubos de ensaio com as sobrancelhas apertadas em profunda concentração, ele estava com os cabelos desgrenhados, como se tivesse acabado de acordar.

— Bom dia Bruce! — disse por fim tentando afastar alguns pensamentos da mente.

Um dos tubos que Bruce tinha em mãos caiu, espalhando um líquido azul que parecia perigoso, a julgar pelo borbulhar na poça que se fez.

— Minha nossa! Eu não lhe vi aí. — ele disse limpando o líquido com um tecido especial. — É um bom dia.

— Por que sempre que estamos no laboratório juntos acidentes acontecem? — ela perguntou em tom divertido.

— É, tem razão, talvez devêssemos nos encontrar em outros lugares. — ele comentou despreocupadamente, como se não percebesse o que havia falado.

Ela ficou calada um tempo, tentando processar o que ele acabara de falar. Por fim decidiu exteriorizar o que estava deixando aflita.

— Bruce eu... — "Será que eu deveria confiar nele?" — Preciso da sua ajuda.

Ela não sabia por que, mas o olhar que ele lhe lançara acabou com todas as suas dúvidas, ela podia confiar nele.

— Claro, como posso ajudar? — ele terminou de limpar tudo e se aproximou dela com seu sorriso tímido.

— Quando Loki esteve aqui, ele... Ele disse que eu era uma cobaia. — a raiva subiu a cabeça. — Aquele idiota disse que Kelly me usou como cobaia. O que ela fez comigo Bruce? Eu preciso saber. O que eu fiz pra merecer isso? — ela falou, as lágrimas começando a descer pelo rosto.

— Você não fez nada Dani. — ele pousou a mão delicadamente em seu ombro. — As pessoas às vezes conseguem nos fazer pensar que tudo o que acontece é culpa nossa, mas o que ela fez não é culpa sua. E ela perdeu a chance de conviver com uma pessoa incrível.

— Eu preciso saber Bruce, preciso entender o que ela fez comigo, e por que.

— Vou ajudar você no que precisar.

Ela o abraçou forte por alguns segundos, mas se desvencilhou rapidamente.

— Nós precisamos descobrir o que ela fazia na Hidra.

— Pode haver alguma informação que deixei passar, podemos ir até a sala de controle para verificar.

Eles seguiram até a sala. A Torre ainda estava vazia então eles não tiveram preocupação em serem vistos.

— Você acha que talvez a S.H.I.E.L.D. esteja escondendo algo de mim? — indagou a jovem.

— Dani, sinceramente não sei, mas eu sei como eles podem ser. É melhor não procurar briga. — ele suspirou — Eu sei muito bem o que é se meter com eles, passei muito tempo tentando fugir, mas no fim eles ganharam, eu estou aqui.

— Sinto muito. — ela disse por fim. Tentando imaginar que tipo de coisas ele havia passado.

Ele começou a correr os olhos pelas enormes telas do computador digitando sem parar. Danisa ficou ao seu lado, ora olhando para tela, ora para ele. Uma página se abriu pedindo login e seguindo as instruções da jovem ele o fez.

Havia uma foto da Kelly Shorld com aparentemente 19 anos e várias informações pessoais, mas nada de novo ou relevante.

— Acho que Tony conseguiria mais informações que nós. — comentou Bruce.

— Não quero contar a ele. — ela seguiu para o frigobar; exigência de Tony para toda a Torre; e pegou uma garrafinha de água com gás.

— Danisa! Venha ver isso. — Bruce chamou.

— Achou alguma coisa? — ela se empolgou e estendeu a garrafa para Bruce, que bebericou um pouco.

—Tinha uma pasta criptografada aqui. É um possível nome, deve ser do cientista que trabalhava com Kelly. Edgar Von Dorf parece familiar pra você?

— Não, nunca ouvi falar. — ela respondeu, toda animação indo embora. — Bruce, acho que isso não me ajuda em muita coisa.

— Eu penso diferente, acabei de fazer uma busca com o nome dele e apareceu outra pasta com senha onde seu nome é citado 27 vezes. — ele começou analisar o arquivo. — É mais um arquivo da Hidra, na verdade parece um relatório de reconhecimento. — ele apertou os olhos para ver melhor.

— Quer dizer que aí tem a localização de uma base da Hidra? Onde fica? Talvez possamos ir lá, eles devem manter dados dos agentes.

— Dani, você não está mesmo pensando em ir atrás deles, não é? — ele a encarou preocupado. — Eu não posso deixar que você faça isso.

— Eu preciso fazer isso Bruce, preciso saber, por favor, não conte a ninguém, eles não entenderiam.

— Eu não posso deixar que faça isso.

— Bruce, por favor... — ela foi interrompida.

— Eu não vou deixar que faça isso... — ele sorriu para ela. — Sozinha.

— Obrigada, muito obrigada. — ela o abraçou rapidamente. — Então, aonde vamos?

— Espero que tenha roupas bem quentes, vamos para Sibéria. — ele olhou novamente o lugar exato. — E eu não acho que deva ter muita gente nessa área não.

— Significa que ninguém vai ligar para meu senso de moda. — brincou ela, rindo de si mesma, para depois ficar séria. — Vou conseguir um jatinho até amanhã e poderemos ir.

— Amanhã? Não acha que precisamos de mais tempo?

— Eu consigo para amanhã, não se preocupe.

— Eu estou preocupado com você, precisa descansar pensar melhor no que vamos fazer. Uma semana, é o que te peço, depois podemos ir.

— Tudo bem, uma semana apenas Bruce. — ela lhe sorriu. — Obrigada por está fazendo isso por mim. — ela o abraçou, um gesto que a reconfortava e aquecia.

Danisa passou a semana tentando evitar as perguntas de Tony, mas é claro, isso não evitava seus beijos e mãos bobas. Ela não conseguia contar a ele o que planejava, sabia que ficaria muito preocupado e que provavelmente faria um alarde. Nesse meio tempo de espera ela conseguiu entrar em contato com um antigo parceiro da S.H.I.E.L.D. que lhe devia um favor. O jatinho e sigilo foram os únicos pedidos da jovem, um preço relativamente baixo pela a vida de alguém.

— Bruce? — ela entrou no laboratório se contendo de excitação.

— Estou aqui dentro. — gritou ele de dentro da área frigorífica onde determinados materiais eram guardados.

— Então preparados para hoje à noite?

— Você parece tão empolgada. — ele se abaixou para procurar algo nas prateleiras inferiores do armário.

— A minha empolgação está apenas disfarçando meu nervosismo. — ela o observou, ele parecia diferente, talvez porque penteou os cabelos. — Você está bonito. — deixou escapar.

— Ai! — ele bateu a cabeça ao levantar-se rapidamente. — Er... Obrigado.

Danisa passou as mãos pelos cabelos castanhos dele, massageando levemente o local onde Bruce bateu. Foi um ato impensado no momento, mas ela gostou de sentir a maciez de seus cabelos.

— Nós vamos que horas? — ele perguntou com a voz rouca.

— Assim que todos dormirem. Tony é o que dorme mais tarde, mas eu dou um jeito nisso. — ela recolheu a mão quando ouviu a voz de Bruce, algo no seu tom a deixou arrepiada.

— Hum, tudo bem. — ele pareceu desconfortável.

— Bom, até a noite então. — e sorrindo timidamente saiu.

Demorou mais do que ela imaginou para Tony pegar no sono, o moreno tinha uma energia que a surpreendia e logo a sessão de filmes evoluiu para algo mais íntimo. Ela saiu do quarto nas pontas dos pés para não fazer barulho.

— Você demorou, achei que tinha acontecido algo. — disse Bruce assim que a jovem entrou no carro.

— Tony demorou pra dormir. — ela comentou meio constrangida.

— Faz um tempo que ele não fica na sala bebendo até tarde. — ele deu a partida no carro.

— Ele parou de beber mais, e eu fico feliz por isso. — ela suspirou. — O problema não é beber, é ser controlado pela bebida. Ele me disse que estava tentando controlar suas fraquezas. Por mim.

— O alcoolismo sempre foi um problema para ele. — ele falava pensativo. — Mas que bom que ele encontrou alguém que o ajude a superar isso, talvez essa seja uma prova de amor. — sua voz foi sumindo, até restar apenas o silêncio.

A viagem seguiu silenciosa até o pequeno aeroporto onde o jatinho os esperava. O jato Lookheed SR-71 foi concebido para realizar vôos de espionagem a 3.540 km/h sobre a União Soviética no auge da Guerra Fria, como seu amigo era um grande colecionador de aeronaves revolucionárias, não foi difícil conseguir um dos mais potentes da categoria, era tão rápido que podia invadir o espaço aéreo de qualquer país sem correr o risco de ser abatido. Uma pequena mala de cada um já havia sido guardada no jatinho, coisas que precisariam na viagem e que já estava pronta há dias.

— Espera onde está o piloto? — Bruce indagou assim que entrou na aeronave.

— Oras, aqui. — ela respondeu apontando para si.

— Você sabe pilotar isso? — quis saber surpreso.

— Não, mas há uma primeira vez para tudo, não é? — brincou a jovem.

— Não está falando sério, não é? — seu rosto demonstrando um pequeno medo.

— Claro que não seu bobo! — ela gargalhou. — Aprendi a pilotar com um amigo meu do tempo de espionagem, por sinal foi ele que me emprestou.

— Ah. — ele riu sem graça. — Quanto tempo acha que vai demorar para chegarmos?

— 6h, vai ser rápido. — ela disse com um sorrisinho amarelo.

Danisa passou a maior parte do tempo na cabine.

— 15min para chegarmos. — ela disse se servindo de um pouco de água, sentando-se ao lado de Bruce.

— Quem está pilotando? — ele perguntou alarmado olhando para a cabine.

— Coloquei no piloto automático.

— Por que não colocou antes, ao invés de ficar sentada lá o tempo todo?

— Eu achei melhor ficar lá. — ela parecia meio constrangida.

— Mas por que... — ele foi interrompido pelo barulho vindo da cabine.

— Chegamos! — ela se levantou de um salto e seguiu rapidamente até a cabine para se preparar para o pouso.

20 minutos depois eles se encontravam em uma pequena cidade entre as montanhas, tomando todos os cuidados para não serem reconhecidos. Foi difícil encontrar um lugar suficientemente plano para pousar o jato, mas conseguiram não muito longe dali e bem escondido. Os dois seguiram para uma pequena casa mais afastada das demais e se alojaram, teriam que esperar até o outro dia para colocarem o plano em prática. Assim que amanheceu eles começaram a se preparar, todas as coisas estavam prontas, eles não podiam perder mais tempo. Colocaram seus disfarces enquanto repassavam os planos.

— Você é meu segurança, sei que seu russo é muito bom, mas segurança não precisa falar nada. Nós entramos lá, procuramos os registros e saímos. Entendeu? — ela perguntou tentando transmitir segurança em sua voz.

— Do jeito que você falou parece fácil. — falou nervoso enquanto ajeitava sua roupa pela enésima vez.

— Relaxa, eu já me infiltrei muitas vezes. Apenas faça o que eu mandar.

— Tudo bem.

— E pare de ficar mexendo nas suas roupas, demonstra nervosismo. — ela brigou, batendo em sua mão que não parava de mexer no coldre.

Bruce estava com uma roupa toda preta, óculos escuros e um coldre com uma arma automática carregada. Danisa por sua vez estava mais simples, colocou roupas quentes e uma peruca loira. Ambos subiram na moto de neve que conseguiram, e seguiram pela estrada estreita até a localização da Hidra.

— Não sabia que dirigia motoneve. — comentou a jovem que segurou Bruce com força.

— Então estamos quites agora. — ele falou sorrindo.

A base de Pesquisas e Experiência da Hidra ficava entre duas montanhas numa das áreas mais remotas da Sibéria. O prédio possuía 27 andares e era fortemente guardado por agentes armados.

— Identificação. — um dos agentes insistiu assim que chegaram ao portão.

— Sou a Drª. Pietra Saracova, geneticista. Fui chamada pelo departamento de Experiências, e esse... — ela virou-se para Bruce. — é meu segurança. — Ela falava em um russo perfeito, longe de qualquer suspeitas.

—Não fui informado de nada disso. — retrucou o agente desconfiado.

— E você acha que ficariam informando a qualquer um onde estou ou para onde vou? Correndo o risco daquele bando de heroizinhos me encontrarem? Minha carreira estaria acabada se eles me encontrassem. Agora me deixe entrar ou farei questão que seu superior lide com você pessoalmente. — ela rosnou as últimas sentenças com raiva convincente.

Ele encarou Bruce atentamente antes de liberar a passagem para os dois.

— Até eu acreditei em você. — sussurrou Bruce quando ambos conseguiram entrar no prédio e caminhavam rapidamente para a sala de registros.

— Obrigada. Vem. — ela virou no corredor e entrou no elevador. — segundo o relatório a sala de registro ficava no último andar.

Ela apertou rapidamente o botão do último andar e antes que a porta se fechasse um agente da Hidra segurou a porta.

— Está subindo? — perguntou o loiro na porta do elevador.

— Sim. — o coração da jovem acelerou.

— Ótimo. — ele entrou e ficou entre Danisa e Bruce. — Eu conheço você? — indagou ele encarando a jovem.

— Creio que não. — ele esticou a mão. — Doutora Saracova, do departamento de experiências genéticas. — ela diz confiante. — Cheguei a pouco.

— Ah, não é um departamento que eu costumo frequentar. Não gosto muito das experiências que eles fazem por lá.

— Os animais não sentem nada. — ela tentou soar o mais fria possível diante daquela afirmação.

— Estava me referindo às pessoas, os cobaias. — ele disse sem tirar os olhos dela.

— Eles também não. — respondeu ela duramente, encerrando a conversa.

No 24º andar ele saiu do elevador desejando a Danisa "boa sorte".

— Você está bem? — sussurrou Bruce no ouvido da jovem enquanto saíam do elevador no 27º andar e seguiam para a sala de registros.

— Esses caras são uns monstros. Kelly era o pior deles.

— Se acalme, viemos aqui para encontrar respostas.

A porta da sala de registros estava trancada, mas Danisa conseguiu destravá-la sem muitos alardes. A sala não era o que eles estavam esperando, era pequena e não havia armários nem estantes, apenas um computador.

— É, tempos modernos. — comentou Bruce ao ver aquela tralha tecnológica.

— Você presta atenção se vem alguém. Eu vou acessar o computador.

— Está bem. — ele seguiu em direção à porta.

Danisa conseguiu acesso no sistema de registro, foi mais fácil do que ela pensou. Começou a vasculhar todas as áreas que pudesse conter alguma informação. Depois de alguns minutos que pareciam uma eternidade, ela finalmente encontrou algo.

— Dr. Edgar Von Dorf, chefe do departamento de experiências com não-humanos... — ela lia para si. — Aqui! Kelly Shorld, auxiliar geneticista, responsável pelo soro de maximização exponencial de poderes e controle de não-humanos. Responsável pela cobaia D31... Bruce? — ela o chamou.

— Achou alguma coisa? — o moreno se aproximou da jovem.

— Kelly era responsável por uma cobaia; D31, com certeza era eu. Olha, aqui tem uma pasta. — ela clicou no arquivo e leu o relatório sobre os experimentos da qual foi submetida.

"Os experimentos com o soro de maximização que mostra resultados satisfatórios, o aumento gradativo do poder não-humano e ainda com limites desconhecidos, tem se mostrado sobre controle..."

"Algumas perdas de memórias são diagnosticadas como consequência da alta dosagem, mas diferente dos cobaias anteriores a D31 resiste..."

"Há algumas semanas um comportamento destrutivo vem sendo observado como resultado do 10º aumento na dosagem acarretando algumas complicações..."

"O experimento com a cobaia D31 foi um sucesso e aguarda autorização para ativação."

— Ativação? Como assim? — "D31 foi devidamente treinada para a obtenção do Artefato do tempo." Mas o que é isso? — ela estava cada vez mais confusa.

Antes que alguém pudesse dizer qualquer coisa a porta se abriu com tudo.

— O que vocês estão fazendo? — um agente ruivo perguntou apontando a arma na direção dos dois.

— Eu... — ela começou, mas foi interrompida pela entrada abrupta de outros agentes.

Um deles atirou na direção de Danisa, mas ela fez a bala se desviar e atingir sem querer o computador danificando-o. Bruce num movimento rápido atirou no peito do agente que se preparava para retomar seu alvo, ele caiu duro no chão.

— PRECISAMOS DE REFORÇOS NO REGISTRO!. — o agente gritou para o rádio.

Um alarme soou por todo o prédio convocando mais agentes para o local do Registro.

— Não, não, não! — Danisa falava olhando para o computador que começou a pegar fogo. — Droga, droga!

— NÓS PRECISAMOS SAIR DAQUI!— gritou Bruce atirando nos agentes. — Vamos!

— Eu preciso saber. — ela jogou uma rajada de energia que atingiu dois agentes.

Um barulho de helicóptero podia ser ouvido e logo a sala de registro estava cheia de tiros disparados na direção de Danisa e Bruce. Um tiro pegou no braço da jovem, fazendo-a arfar de dor. Ela arrancou o pendrive que tinha conectado ao computador e se jogou contra a vidraça despencando do 27º andar.

Bruce sentiu sua raiva pulsar em suas veias e suas íris assumiram uma cor esverdeada. Seu tamanho aumentava e num golpe derrubou 5 agentes que disparavam em sua direção. Com um alto e longo rugido se jogou do prédio em direção a Danisa.

Em queda livre Danisa tentou usar seus poderes para voar, mas bateu com seu braço machucado na parede e sua dor aumentou. Hulk a segurou a tempo de impedir sua queda no chão frio da Sibéria. Ele saiu correndo e pulando pela neve com a jovem em seus braços.

— Bruce o helicóptero! — ela o avisou tentando segurar-se firme a ele.

O Hulk corria o mais rápido que podia, mas o helicóptero dos agentes continuava em seu encalço, ele pegou a motoneve dos agentes que estava acelerada ao seu lado e com uma força incrível jogou no helicóptero que caiu. E depois de abrir caminho entre os vários carros dos agentes finalmente chegaram a um local seguro.

Ele a deixou no chão e se afastou, inquieto. A dor no braço da jovem incomodava e em seu rosto era nítido a dor, o que estava preocupando o Esmeralda.

— Não se preocupe, vai passar. — ela dizia sem muita convicção para acalmá-lo. — Está tudo bem, por favor, se acalme.

Depois de um longo gemido gutural ele virou-se para encarar a jovem, sua íris retornando a cor normal e enquanto se aproximava seu corpo voltava ao tamanho normal.

— Está doendo muito? — perguntou com a voz ainda em mudança.

— Um pouco. — ela corou ao perceber o corpo de Bruce nu e ofegante. — Não está com frio?

— Não. — ele olhou para si e corou ao responder. Pegando o primeiro retalho de tecido que viu pela frente.

— Acho que teremos que ir andando até o esconderijo, não é? — ela riu e fez careta por causa da dor. — Já que você pulou para muito longe da motoneve. — ela tirou o casaco com detalhes em pelos que vestira e jogou para Bruce.

Ambos caminharam até a pequena cidade que estavam e conseguiram entrar no esconderijo sem chamar atenção, principalmente para o homem com casaco feminino.

Ele procurou o kit de primeiros socorros e começou a cuidar do ferimento de Danisa, por sorte a bala não se alojou.

— Bruce, nós precisamos encontrar esse Artefato do Tempo, somente através dele e de quem o possui eu vou saber de toda a verdade.

— E você pode contar comigo. — ele lhe sorriu.


	18. Capítulo 17

Capítulo Dezessete (O demônio na Garrafa)

— Seu braço está bem melhor. — ele comentava enquanto retirava o pequeno curativo do braço esquerdo da jovem. — Na verdade nem parece que você levou um tiro. Isso por acaso seria mais uma de suas habilidades misteriosas?

— Se for é um mistério até para mim! — ela respondeu sem ao menos olhar o local do ferimento. A sensação de que a bala estava lá a incomodava, mas ela sabia que era psicológico, afinal o projétil nem se alojara.

— Eu dei uma olhada nos arredores, ouvi uns moradores comentando que eles encerraram as buscas por aqui. Seguiram para a floresta hoje pela manhã.

— Essa é a nossa chance de sairmos daqui. — ela levantou do sofá velho e gasto, e começou a pegar suas coisas.

Ficar ali foi realmente desagradável, o lugar era horrível. Para começar na geladeira havia um ninho de ratos mortos e a água escorria e se espalhava pelo lugar, levando consigo o odor de putrefação. Não havia cama, apenas um conjunto de sofá velho e com cheiro de mofo, ela dormiu no menor, super desconfortável. Eles passaram os dias se alimentando apenas de frutas e sopa em lata, consumiam fria, pois não havia onde esquentar. O único dinheiro local que conseguiram juntar foi para alugar a motoneve que os tiraria dali.

Eles pegaram seus casacos e subiram na moto. Saíram daquele lugar com muita cautela, olhando para os lados a todo o momento, para verem se estavam sendo seguidos.

Danisa se jogou pesadamente na poltrona quente e confortável do Jato Lookheed SR-71, com um copo de champanhe na mão, saboreando lentamente e aproveitando a incrível sensação da bebida descendo pela garganta. O piloto automático pronto para levá-los para casa.

— O que iremos dizer a eles quando chegarmos? — Bruce questionou enquanto admirava o pôr do sol pela janela.

— Que você saiu para relaxar e eu saí com umas amigas. — ela respondeu displicente.

— Que eu saí tudo bem, agora que você saiu com as amigas eu duvido alguém acreditar. — ele a encarou. — Vão querer saber o que fazíamos juntos.

— Nos encontramos por acaso quando estávamos chegando em casa.

— Isso vai ser difícil de engolir. — ele suspirou.

Eram 1:30h quando pousaram na pista particular ao norte de Manhattan. Eles estavam exaustos, pegaram um táxi e rumaram para a Torre. Depois de entregarem ao motorista tudo o que tinham no bolso, entraram no elevador e seguiram para a cobertura. Ao chegarem perto eles ouviram sons de coisas se quebrando e gritos, rapidamente entraram em alerta, Danisa estava preparada para deter quem quer que estivesse destruindo a Torre. Quando se aproximou da porta reconheceu a voz que gritava a plenos pulmões.

— Tony? O que está havendo aqui? — ela se chocara com a cena que se apresentava diante de seus olhos.

A sala estava completamente revirada de cabeça para baixo. A mesa de centro feita de vidro estava totalmente em cacos, o grande televisor estava com um buraco enorme na tela, as cadeiras do bar, ou o que sobraram delas, estavam amontoadas num canto como se fosse lenha para a fogueira, e as prateleiras onde haviam diversas bebidas estavam vazias e uma estava caída grosseiramente para a esquerda. Por todo lugar exalava o odor de álcool.

— Ora , ora, ora, resolveu dar as caras? — Tony falou embolado com sua voz de puro sarcasmo. — E pelo jeito estava acompanhada. — ele encarou Bruce que estava atrás da jovem absorto pela imagem do lugar.

—O cientista mais filho da puta que existe! — seus olhos brilhavam de raiva. — Nunca ouviu falar da Irmandade dos Homens da Ciência?

— Que irmandade? — pergunta Bruce confuso.

— Ora seu!.. — ele tentou se aproximar ameaçadoramente.

— Stark já chega! — Steve que estava presente desde que Danisa chegara se pronunciou com voz firme. — Acho bom parar com seu showzinho, vai ser melhor para você!

— Tony por favor para, você está destruindo tudo. — Pepper falara com voz de choro.

— Você prometeu que não faria mais isso consigo Tony. Pare por favor. — Danisa percebeu que apenas Steve e Pepper estavam por ali. E eles pareciam assustados, ela nem quis imaginar o que viram. — Olhe só para você, está acabado.

A jovem enfim reparara na aparência do moreno. Seu cabelo estava oleoso e parecia realmente sujo, seu rosto com a barba por fazer, desmanchando seu cavanhaque característico. Seu rosto estava suado e seus olhos estavam vermelhos e injetados.

— Uma semana. UMA SEMANA sem uma droga de notícia sua! — ele rosnou as palavras. — Com aquela maldita da sua mãe à solta, o que acha que eu pensei? Que estava passeando no shopping com as amigas? Puta merda eu tentei de tudo pra saber onde você estava.

— Me desculpe Tony eu sei, eu deveria ter ligado, mas...

— Mas estava ocupada demais transando com o verdão ali, não foi? Afinal você não passa de uma vadia, já deve ter transado com todo mundo por aqui!

— Escuta aqui, nunca mais ouse me tratar assim novamente, ouviu bem? Nunca! — ela estava magoada e com muita raiva dele.

— Eu fui um idiota todo esse tempo! Minha namorada transando com meu suposto melhor amigo. — ele falou bebendo mais um gole da garrafa que estava em sua mão. — Tony Stark o mais novo corno do pedaço!

— Nós nem estávamos namorando! — ela falou rapidamente, mas se arrependeu logo em seguida.

Tony a segurou forte pelo braço e a jogou no chão com força tão rapidamente que nenhum dos presentes tiveram chance de reagir. Steve o agarrou forte pelos braços enquanto ele se debatia ferozmente.

— Sua mãe deveria ter te matado sua putinha! — Tony continuava a desferir as palavras como ácido.

Bruce se abaixou ao lado dela para ajudá-la, seu maxilar travado tamanha era a força que fazia para não se descontrolar e quebrar o moreno ao meio, mas ele estava com medo de como poderia ser Tony Stark bêbado vestindo a Hulkbuster.

— Não é por mim que você está assim. — ela disse se levantando.

— Não, eu sou assim! — ele jogou a garrafa nos pés de Steve, se desvencilhou e subiu as escadas pisando forte. Sua porta bateu logo em seguida.

Pepper muito abalada com o que vira, não disse uma palavra e foi embora.

— Eu notei que ele vinha bebendo mais que o normal nos últimos dias, mas não pensei que chegaria a esse ponto. Quando voltei da S.H.I.E.L.D. a Pepper tentava controlar a quebradeira dele. — Steve suspirou parecendo mais velho do que aparentava.

— Aquele não era só o Tony, era ele e seu Demônio. Ele nunca procurou uma ajuda de verdade, achou que estava livre, mas não. — a jovem fechou os olhos com força.

— Acho melhor você descansar, cuidaremos das coisas por aqui. — Bruce falara.

Não precisaram falar duas vezes. Eles a acompanharam até o quarto como guarda- costas e se despediram. Danisa tomou um banho frio, se jogou na cama pesadamente e chorou copiosamente até pegar no sono.

O dia amanheceu frio e triste para a jovem. Ela desceu as escadas, depois de fazer sua higiene matinal, com o coração à mil. E se ele estivesse lá? Mas ao chegar na sala de jantar seu coração se acalmou e ao mesmo tempo se entristeceu. No fundo ela queria que ele estivesse ali, com seu sorriso cínico e com suas piadas matinais, mostrando à ela que fora um pesadelo, mas não, fora tudo real.

— Oi. — ela falou sentando-se à mesa. — Onde está Clint e Natasha?

— Estão numa missão da S.H.I.E.L.D. faz 3 dias. — respondeu Steve a olhando amigável.

— Como está? — perguntou Bruce cauteloso.

— Não sei, mas vou ficar bem. Ele já tomou café? — quis apesar de tudo saber sobre Tony.

— Ainda não saiu do quarto. — Steve olhava vez ou outra para a porta, esperando ver o moreno parado ali.

Danisa levantou abruptamente assustando os dois homens, se despediu dizendo que havia se lembrado de algo importante que deveria fazer. Rumou o mais rápido possível para a sala de controle, e entrou mais uma vez nos arquivos da S.H.I.E.L.D.

BUSCA: Artefato do Tempo.

1 ARQUIVO ENCONTRADO

Ela abriu, era um relatório descritivo.

" O Artefato do Tempo tem a incrível capacidade de dar a seu possuidor o poder de viajar, parar e retroceder o tempo. Sua aparência relativamente simples faz este item ser sujeito a confusões como uma simples jóia... "

Ela leu todo o arquivo, mas não encontrou nada referente a sua localização ou portador. Ela deu uma olhada em quem fora o responsável pelo arquivo e suspirara frustrada.

RESPONSÁVEL: General Nick Fury.

Ela andava apressada pelos corredores do quartel, ela precisava falar com ele, era o único jeito.

— Nick preciso falar com você. — ela entrou em sua sala sem bater.

— Esqueceu a educação em casa Danisa? — ele ergueu os olhos da papelada em sua mesa e perguntou. — Onde esteve essa semana?

— Não é sobre isso que quero falar. Por que não me contou que Kelly trabalhou na Hidra? E que me usou como cobaia para seus experimentos?

— Não sei de onde tirou essa idéia absurda, mas te garanto...

— O que está escondendo de mim Nick? — ela soltou sua raiva.

— Você está estressada, fica imaginando coisas... — ele levantou e andou em direção a ela empurrando-a para fora. — Vá descansar e pare de pensar besteiras.

— Eu sei sobre a Jóia do Tempo!

Ela a encarou tentando demonstrar indiferença.

— Quem está com ela? Me diga a verdade Nick por favor, eu preciso saber. — ela pediu com toda a súplica e desespero que sentia.

— Não sei do que está falando. — ele respondeu frio lhe virando as costas. — Mas sugiro que vá para casa.

— Eu vou descobrir a verdade e não será você nem ninguém que irá me impedir.

E dizendo isso ela saiu. Deixando o general completamente perdido e preocupado.


	19. Capítulo 18

Capítulo Dezoito (Mudanças)

Danisa andava pelos corredores da Torre rapidamente, a raiva a consumia aos poucos. Por quanto tempo mais Nick esconderia as coisas dela? E para piorar mais as coisas Tony a magoara muito, ela sabia que havia mentido, mas ele deixara aquele monstro do alcoolismo o consumir e destruir seja lá o que for que eles tinham.

Ela subiu as escadas com violência e bateu a porta na mesma intensidade.

— Ele me esconde a verdade. Eu sei. Afinal o que era verdade em tudo o que ele falou? — sua respiração se tornou mais pesada e descompassada.

E num grito forte, tudo ao seu redor foi arremessado longe com um enorme estrondo, abrindo no lugar um grande vazio.

— Danisa? Você está bem? — Steve chegou no local segurando seu escudo.

— O que aconteceu? — Bruce questionara preocupado.

— Minha nossa você está bem? — Clint surgira de trás de Bruce.

Natasha que se encontrava ali, apenas a olhava desconfiada.

— Eu vou embora. — disse simplesmente.

Ela usou seus poderes para começar a organizar suas roupas dentro de uma bolsa mediana. Ela parecia um ser de outro planeta, parada ali, praticamente planando sob o enorme buraco no chão enquanto dezenas de coisas flutuavam ao seu redor sendo guardadas.

— Embora? Como assim? — Bruce não estava entendendo o que estava acontecendo, como todos ali.

— Você destruiu todo o lugar porque estava estressada. — Natasha não perguntou, estava constatando em voz alta.

— Você precisa se acalmar. O que está acontecendo? — Clint tentou se aproximar, mas ela o fez parar.

— Eu vou procurar um lugar pra ficar. Não quero que ninguém venha atrás de mim. — ela pegou a bolsa e saiu pela abertura no compartimento.

Ninguém moveu um músculo, estavam completamente surpresos pelo que acontecera.

— Eu não costumo alugar para jovens, porque, você sabe, é complicado para pagar, e essa é a única renda que eu tenho. — falava uma senhora baixinha, com os cabelos já completamente prateados pelos anos. — Mas como a senhorita já me pagou três meses adiantado, não vi porque recusar. Parece-me uma boa moça, e o dinheiro adiantado vai me ajudar a pagar a consulta.

— Fico feliz de ter ajudado e não se preocupe, cuidarei bem do apartamento. — Danisa estava mais aliviada depois de finalmente encontrar um bom lugar para ficar.

O apartamento no 3º andar não era muito grande, mas era incrivelmente aconchegante. Um quarto confortável com mobília em carvalho escuro, a cama era macia e espaçosa. A cozinha americana estava brilhando de limpa, assim como o banheiro e a sala impecavelmente arrumada, com certeza aquela senhora tinha um grande esmero com suas coisas e Danisa, é claro, cuidaria muito bem de tudo.

— Bem... — a senhora simpática enfiou a mão no bolso. — aqui estão as chaves, qualquer coisa que precisar pode me chamar, meu apartamento fica no térreo, e é o único por lá. — ela deu uma risada — boa noite minha jovem.

— Boa noite senhora Martínez

Danisa entrou no apartamento e trancou a porta. Deu um longo suspiro, a partir de agora ela estava sozinha, iria viver sua própria vida, longe de qualquer um que pudesse mentir ou magoá-la.

Ela pegou sua bolsa, colocou na cama e começou a guardar tudo no closet. Era tarde quando finalmente encontrara um lugar para ficar, e àquela altura sua barriga já roncava em protesto. Assim que terminou de guardar tudo foi pra cozinha preparar algo para jantar, por sorte a senhora lhe deu algumas coisas para sobreviver por um tempo, mas teria que sair para fazer compras.

Na Torre todos estavam reunidos ao redor da mesa.

— Será que ela já jantou? — questionou Clint, olhando para a montanha de comida em seu prato.

— Pare com isso! Ela não é nenhuma criança, vai saber se virar. — Natasha já estava cansada de ouvir conversas sobre ela o dia inteiro. — Além do mais, foi ela que quis ir embora.

— É mas, alguém sabe onde ela pode está? — perguntou Steve.

— Eu já fiz uma busca, mas nem sinal de onde ela possa está. — Tony estava parado à porta da sala de jantar, seu olhar cansado e com olheiras, mas já devidamente limpo e com a barba caracteristicamente aparada. — Amanhã umas pessoas virão aqui consertar o estrago no quarto dela.

Ele se sentou e começou a se servir.

— Como sabia que ela tinha ido embora? — perguntou Clint o encarando. — você nem saiu do seu quarto.

— Eu sei de tudo o que acontece aqui. Pedi a Friday para fazer uma busca em qualquer lugar onde ela poderia está, mas é inútil, mesmo traçando um perfil meticuloso as opções ainda são muitas. E como sabe, ela não pode ser rastreada.

— Deixem a garota! Ela quer desestressar. — falou Natasha enquanto pegava mais salada.

— E desde quando são amigas? — Clint questionou ironicamente.

— Arg, não somos, mas até eu quero dar um tempo de vocês. — ela sorriu igualmente irônica.

— Ela vai voltar. — comentou Tony.

Bruce bateu na mesa com os punhos cerrados atraindo a atenção para si.

— Como pode agir tão naturalmente se a grande parte da culpa de ela ter ido embora é sua? — Bruce tentava controlar sua respiração para não haver mais estragos ali.

— Não acho que tenha sido por minha causa, não totalmente. Foi provavelmente o que ela encontrou nos arquivos da S.H.I.E.L.D. e antes que pergunte sim eu sei de tudo o que acontece aqui, principalmente se meu computador é usado.

Bruce afastou abruptamente a cadeira e se retirou com a respiração pesada o sufocando, se continuasse ali não saberia quanto tempo mais iria aguentar.

Danisa fez sua refeição em silêncio e depois de lavar a louça foi deitar.

Demorou a pegar no sono, sua cabeça estava a mil, mas quando enfim conseguiu foi consumida por um sonho estranho.

Ela estava em um lugar completamente branco, deitada em uma maca sem conseguir se mexer. Havia um homem ali, ele era alto, com olhos azuis e cabelos num tom castanho, metade do seu rosto estava coberto pela máscara cirúrgica. Ele falava e gesticulava sozinho, mas ela não conseguia entender nada, de repente sua respiração começou a ficar descompassada e Danisa sentia que seu pulmão aos poucos se tornava vazio, isso doía, e ela começou a lutar para tentar sair dali, mas era em vão. O homem misterioso parou sua aparente discussão com o nada e saiu, deixando a jovem agonizar até a morte, mas antes que isso pudesse acontecer, a sala branca foi sumindo e em seu lugar um escritório aparecia. O mesmo homem estava lá, mas mesmo sem a máscara ela não o reconheceu. Batidas na porta soaram alto.

— Entre. — sua voz era grave, mas possuía um certo tom de deboche.

— Bom dia doutor. — uma jovem loira entrou na sala, um sorriso amarelo despontando no rosto.

— Diga logo o que quer, como pode ver estou ocupado. — ele nem sequer erguera os olhos para ver quem entrara.

— O senhor Moretz ligou, gostaria de saber se já tem uma resposta.

— Quem? — ele a encarou com cara de desentendido.

— Sobre a filha dele que tem um completo desligamento do sistema nervoso.

— Ah, ela. Não.

— Não? Desculpe senhor, não entendi.

— A resposta é não. Não houve negociação, não posso fazer nada. — ele desviou o olhar dela e voltou a mexer nas papeladas.

— Mas doutor foi por isso que ele veio conversar com o senhor pessoalmente. Ele não tem como pagar a cirurgia.

— Exatamente, agora imagina se eu começar a fazer caridade, quantas pessoas não virão aqui implorar. Eu já dei minha resposta, agora se retire.

Danisa estava pronta para esganá-lo quando a cena mudou. O sonho começou a passar diante de seus olhos em feixes rápidos, um acidente de carro, alguém no hospital, uma montanha que ela não sabia dizer onde... Sua cabeça estava doendo e tudo o que ela queria era sair dali. Uma luz se estendeu à sua frente, era um brilho diferente, ela estendeu a mão devagar para o local, havia um objeto ali, parecia uma jóia de tão reluzente, ela iria pegar...

Trim. trim. trim.

Num susto Danisa desperta com o celular tocando o som infernal do despertador. 5h da manhã, ela tentou lembrar por que diabos colocou o celular para despertar uma hora dessas, em pleno sábado. "Puta merda!"

Ela levantou resmungando e foi tomar um banho. Preparando o café da manhã ela notou que suas mãos estavam trêmulas, não podia ser do banho, e o apartamento não era frio, nervosismo estava fora de cogitação, então por que tremia? Mas ela resolveu não se importar muito com isso. Já que ela iria apenas na segunda procurar emprego, e tinha comida para alguns dias, resolveu ficar em sua nova casa e se entreter com algo. Na sala enquanto o filme iniciava, ela começou a analisar os livros da enorme estante de madeira, havia de tudo ali, auto-ajuda, ficção, fantasia, romances de todos os tipos, inclusive eróticos, uma coleção em particular chamou sua atenção, algo sobre magia e ocultismo, tinha cinco volumes: Como Abrir sua Mente à Magia, Símbolos Ocultos, O Poder das Palavras Mágicas, Como se Tornar um Mago; e o que mais chamou sua atenção; Livro Avançado de Magia Universal. Ela tentou imaginar por que uma senhora teria todos aqueles livros, e sem se importar muito se era uma invasão de privacidade, resolveu pegar para ler. Logo de cara o livro parecia diferente dos outros, a capa era marrom e havia um calombo relativamente grande ao centro, algumas correntes decoravam a lombada grossa, não era muito agradável, mas abriu mesmo assim. Ela correu os olhos por cada palavra, algo ali lhe parecia familiar, começou a ler avidamente, e quando deu por si tentava reproduzir alguns gestos. Se ela não tivesse visto com os próprios olhos julgaria muito difícil de acreditar no que acontecia diante de si. Um círculo de energia se formara na sua frente, era de uma cor vibrante, beirando um alaranjado. Projetar energia era algo comum para ela, mas esse parecia diferente, ela parou abruptamente, e o círculo estava lá, girando rapidamente, não conteve a curiosidade e decidiu tocar, uma força a puxou. Danisa caiu de joelhos na neve acinzentada na base de uma montanha, a mesma do sonho de horas atrás, o frio lhe cortava a garganta e as narinas, seu corpo tremia tanto que mal se aguentava de pé, ela não sabia onde estava, mas sentia que morreria ali se não saísse daquele frio, ela olhou para trás e o círculo estava lá, ainda girando, impulsionando o corpo para frente ela conseguiu atravessá-lo e voltar ao apartamento. O frio ainda ardia em seu corpo.

— É dele... Posso sentir. — Danisa suspirou. Ela precisava saber quem era ele.


	20. Capítulo 19

Capítulo Dezenove (O Jantar)

Danisa vasculhava os armários e a geladeira enquanto anotava tudo o que precisava comprar para sobreviver. Por um momento ela sentiu saudade dos "armários mágicos" da Torre que nunca esvaziavam, mas sabia que precisava fazer isso. Depois da lista feita ela saiu à procura de um lugar para fazer as compras, não conhecia muito bem as redondezas, mas encontrou não muito longe um mercado, ver preços e produtos era uma tarefa muito chata e depois de quase 30min ela saiu com algumas sacolas, mas não antes de se esbarrar com alguém e derrubar quase tudo no chão.

— Me desculpe, eu...

— Bruce? — Danisa deu um passo para trás, surpresa. — O que faz aqui?

— Como você está? Estive tão preocupado, quer dizer, não que você não saiba se cuidar, não é isso que quero dizer, mas... — ele continuava o mesmo enrolado de sempre, ela sentia saudades disso.

— Bem... Pode me ajudar a pegar essas coisas? — ela se abaixou e começou a recolher as compras.

— Ah sim, claro.

— O que veio fazer aqui? — ela perguntou enquanto seus pés seguiam naturalmente para seu apartamento.

— Eu não estava te seguindo, se é o que está pensando. — ele tentou se explicar.

— Não disse que estava, mas esse é um lugar longe, imaginei que estivesse na Torre com os outros.

— Eu estou cansado, e não vou mentir. — ele a encarou. — Tinha a esperança de lhe encontrar, em algum lugar.

Ela parou bruscamente.

— 302. — ela disse, e depois de ver a cara de confusão que ele fez, acrescentou. — É o número do meu apartamento, fica no 3º andar deste prédio.

Ele levantou os olhos e visualizou o pequeno e bem cuidado edifício.

— Que tal um jantar? — ela falava de uma só vez. — Eu posso preparar algo, você pode vir às 20h?

— Claro. — ele sorriu, o mesmo sorriso tímido que ela tanto adorava.

— Bem, eu... eu vou então, até mais tarde. — ela o beijou na bochecha e subiu para seu apartamento.

Assim que fechou a porta do 3º andar atrás de si, ela não acreditou no que tinha acabado de fazer. Um jantar? Cozinhar não era um dos seus melhores dotes.

— Eu preciso encontrar alguma receita, espero que a senhora Martínez tenha algum livro de culinária.

Ela passou o restante do dia arrumando tudo para fazer um agradável jantar, por sorte havia três livros de culinária na estante e escolheu uma receita fácil e que poderia fazer com os ingredientes que tinha. Quando Danisa terminou de fazer tudo já eram 19:30h, precisou correr para tomar banho e se arrumar, colocou um vestido rodado preto e não carregou muito na maquiagem. Às 20h em ponto a campainha tocou.

— Oi. — ele estava com uma camisa pólo azul-marinho e uma calça jeans escura. Estava lindo. — Trouxe vinho.

— Pode entrar. — ela lhe sorriu.

Ambos sentaram-se à mesa e se encararam por quase 2min sem dizer absolutamente nada.

— É um belo apartamento. — ele rompeu o silêncio e olhou ao redor.

— É... Como estão as coisas?

— Bem, quer dizer, ainda procuram por você.

— Não contou que eu estava aqui, não é? — era a última coisa que queria.

— Não! Claro que não. Eu sei que quer dar um tempo, eu respeito isso, e entendo.

— Obrigada, são muitas coisas a pensar.

— Eu imagino. — ele a olhou e fez uma careta. — É, tem alguma coisa no fogo?

— Ai caramba! — ela saiu em disparada até a cozinha. — Não acredito nisso. Droga!

O escondidinho estava quase completamente queimado.

— Está tudo bem? — Bruce apareceu na cozinha.

— Nosso jantar está meio tostado.

— Meio? — ele riu. — Eu diria que está bem... — e parou ao ver a cara emburrada dela. — Desculpe.

— Tem frango na geladeira. — ela pegou, esquentou e levou para a mesa.

— Acho melhor abrirmos o vinho. — ele propôs.

— Esqueci de pegar as taças, espere um pouco. — ela se levantou e rumou novamente para a cozinha.

Seu jantar não estava saindo como o planejado e ela estava ficando com raiva.

Ela tentava em vão pegar as taças de cima da prateleira, mas seus 1,68 não ajudavam muito, sua frustração não ajudava a lembrar que possuía poderes e que essa seria uma tarefa muito fácil. Uma sombra se posicionou às suas costas e ela virou abruptamente. As mãos do castanho seguiram até as taças, pegando-as e entregando-lhe, seus corpos estavam tão perto que suas respirações pareciam estar em sincronia.

— Obrigada. — gaguejou ela nervosa, e depositou as taças no balcão do seu lado.

— Você está linda. — ele disse com o olhar penetrante.

— Desculpe, eu queria que o jantar fosse bom, mas eu me atrapalhei toda. — ela disse cabisbaixa.

— Está tudo maravilhoso. — ele aproximou seu rosto no dela, sentindo o hálito de hortelã.

— Bruce... — antes que pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa ela sentiu o beijo, era casto, contido, mas demorado e firme.

— Eu não posso. — ele se afastou.

— É claro que pode! — ela não podia esperar mais.

— Eu não deveria. — ele tinha tanto medo de machucá-la.

— Tudo o que deveria era me fazer sua. — e antes que ele pudesse fazer mais objeções, ela o beijou, queria mostrar a ele todo o desejo que sentia.

Bruce decidiu se render a vontade que crescia dentro de si, aprofundou o beijo e deslizou as mãos pelo corpo da jovem. Ela o puxava pela nuca e gemia baixinho. O castanho desceu sua mão até a bunda de Danisa e apertou, foi firme, na força certa e a fez bambear. Um gemido gutural escapou da boca de Bruce, a jovem percebeu que ele estava ofegante, e de olhos fechados. Ele cortou o contato com ela imediatamente.

— Eu não quero te machucar.

— Você não vai Bruce, confie em você, porque eu confio.

Os dois se encararam por alguns segundos antes de retomarem o beijo. Dessa vez foi voraz e profundo, roubou-lhes o ar. Danisa o pegou pela mão e o conduziu até seu quarto. O cômodo era pequeno e simples, mas acolhedor e muito bem arrumado. Um pequeno closet à esquerda, uma cômoda à direita e uma antiga cama de dossel no centro. Era incrível como ela se destacava no pequeno lugar, era de mogno e estava milimetricamente arrumada.

— Eu vou adorar bagunçá-la com você. — ela sussurrou no ouvido do castanho, arrancando um sorriso nunca antes visto pela jovem, era pura malícia.

Como se nunca tivessem se separado o beijo ardia continuamente. Ele curvou-se um pouco, sem desgrudar seus lábios dos dela, e pôs as mãos pelas laterais das coxas da jovem deslizando para cima o vestido, suas mãos eram quentes e Danisa já estava molhada de desejo. Bruce a deitou na cama sem tirar os olhos dos dela, ele tirou o vestido vagarosamente e percorreu os olhos pelo corpo da morena, as peças íntimas de cor preta incutiu uma sensualidade clássica a ela, ele se demorou analisando seu sutiã rendado onde seus seios podiam ser vistos malmente através do tecido fino. Ele deteve-se mais demoradamente em sua calcinha, diferentemente da parte de cima ela não mostrava nada, era de um tecido fino, mas não transparente. Ele pegou a perna direita da jovem e a levantou o suficiente para seus lábios a tocar, ela fechou os olhos. Ele foi tecendo beijos quentes sem tirar os olhos da jovem, do pé a coxa, sua mão acompanhava sua boca e ao chegar em cima se deteve, ela abriu os olhos e o encarou. Bruce sorriu, mais uma vez aquele sorriso que Danisa nunca tinha visto, mas que estava adorando receber. Ele deslizou sua mão pela virilha da jovem e pousou na sua intimidade, massageando-a. Danisa gemeu e fechou com força os olhos. Ele deslizou o polegar para cima e para baixo, revezando movimentos circulares e uma leve pressão, ele já podia sentir a umidade. Devagarzinho, como se quisesse torturá-la ele deslizou a última peça que faltava. Ela suspirou e arfou alto quando ele voltou a massagear sua intimidade, de repente ele parou, desceu seu próprio corpo e lambeu sem pudores a intimidade de Danisa. Ela ergueu seu corpo incentivando-o, ele chupava e lambia, ora aumentava o ritmo, ora ia devagar, ele a saboreava como se cada gota lhe enchesse de energia. Ela gemia e depois de um tempo passou a rebolar. Bruce sem tirar a boca dela começou a se despir. Nu ele parou e voltou a estimular seu clitóris, alternando a velocidade. Bruce se posicionou na entrada de Danisa, ela sorriu, ele pincelava seu membro na umidade dela, ela gemia e tentava puxá-lo, mas ele se mantia firme, torturando-a, e num movimento firme começou a penetrá-la, quando entrou por inteiro ele iniciou os movimentos.

Suas estocadas eram lentas e profundas, não tirava um minuto os olhos dos dela, debruçado sobre ela controlando seu peso, a beijava com paixão e carinho. Danisa gemia e fazia carinho na nuca dele, a cada estocada era como se uma energia se liberasse, como se o desejo há tempos contido finalmente se libertasse. Ele se pôs ereto, ainda dentro dela ele parou, a respiração de Bruce se tornou mais pesada e rápida, e ele jogou a cabeça para trás, de olhos fechados.

— Bruce? — gaguejou ela, num misto de medo e esperança.

Ele gemeu rouco, e abriu os olhos. Os verdes encararam os castanhos dela, Danisa se sentiu sendo preenchida aos poucos, e arfou com a sensação, sua respiração acelerou.

— Bruce? Fica comigo, por favor.

Ele ainda a encarando com os olhos esmeraldas, sorriu, o sorriso tímido tão familiar.

— Eu sempre estarei com você. — e a beijou, doce e apaixonadamente.

Ele recomeçou os movimentos, agora causando uma sensação incrivelmente nova e deliciosa. Os dois ficaram ali, olhos castanhos e verdes se encarando, numa sinfonia de gemidos acompanhando os movimentos ritmados de seus corpos. Desejo, paixão, ternura e carinho, sendo passados de um a outro.


	21. Capítulo 20

Capítulo Vinte (Missão Secreta)

— Onde será que ele está? — Tony questionara assim que adentrou a sala da Torre.

— Por que está tão interessado em saber onde Bruce está? — Pepper estava de saco cheio, passou a manhã inteira ouvindo-o reclamar por Bruce ter sumido.

— Você não entendeu ainda? Ele pode está com ela. — o moreno seguiu para o bar e se serviu de Whisky.

— Ela? Você ainda pensa nela? Que droga Tony, esqueça essa garota!

— Já conversamos sobre isso, não é tão simples assim, eu preciso saber se ela está bem, eu... eu a machuquei mais do que você pode imaginar. — ele parecia sincero em suas palavras.

— Quer saber? Eu tô cansada, espero que um dia você se liberte desse feitiço. — a ruiva saiu.

— O que está acontecendo? — Steve questionou assim que Nick adentrou a porta da sala de reuniões da S.H.I.E.L.D.

— Eu recebi informações que alguns agentes da Hidra pretendem atacar a Torre. Vocês devem invadir a base inimiga antes que eles ataquem.

— Eu achei que todas as bases inimigas haviam sido neutralizadas. — a agente Carter comentou. Ela havia sido convocada para esta missão.

— Todas as que eram de nosso conhecimento, esta por sua vez, não constava nas informações que tínhamos. — Nick sentou-se e suspirou. — Há um outro detalhe, é possível que Kelly Shorld tenha algum envolvimento com o ataque.

— O que a mãe de Danisa tem a ver com a Hidra? — Clint, assim como todos os presentes, não fazia idéia de tal relação.

— É uma longa história, explicarei tudo depois. — esse "depois" estava mais longe do que pensavam. — Outra coisa, preciso que tragam para mim um artefato muito importante. — Nick mostrou-lhes a imagem de um anel.

— O que tem de tão especial nele? — para Natasha, parecia um anel qualquer.

— Não importa, apenas quero que tragam. Manterei contato e monitoramento constante durante a missão, se preparem. — ele levantou e saiu.

— Estamos dentro. — Natasha Romanoff, melhor dizendo, agente Lindsay Cunningham andava calmamente e atenta pelos corredores da base de inteligência e segurança da Hidra, seus cabelos loiros presos num coque e um sotaque texano meio exagerado.

— Para um lugar que deveria ser seguro, até que foi fácil. — Clint ainda tentava se acostumar aos cabelos grandes e negros que lhe caíam nos olhos. — Que cabelo ridículo, não sei como Thor consegue.

— Shiu, fique quieto. — ela apressou o passo rumo a sala de operações. — Precisamos descobrir onde está o anel.

— Agente Johnson? — um homem robusto e com cara de poucos amigos se aproximou. — Não estava de licença?

Clint demorou um tempo até perceber que o homem se referia a ele.

— Bem, eu... eu fui chamado para acompanhar a agente Cunningham na sua, no seu...

— Na minha pesquisa. — concluiu Natasha.

— Ou seja, virou babá de mulherzinha. — ele riu de escárnio.

Natasha estava prestes a degolá-lo quando Clint se prontificou a falar.

— Creio que ela possa se defender muito bem, na verdade só estou dando uma mãozinha. — Clint o encarou em silêncio por alguns segundos. — Agora, alguém tem que trabalhar, a gente se fala. — e deu as costas, rumando para seu destino.

— Você irá quebrá-lo depois, não é? — ele comentou divertido.

— Óbvio.

— Você pensou no que te falei? — ele questionou como quem continua uma conversa.

— Pensei no quê? — ela sinceramente não sabia do que estava falando.

— Sobre, você sabe, o jantar.

— Ah, Clint eu... espera. — ela pediu silêncio com a mão.

— Ah, qual é. — ele tentou protestar, mas depois fez silêncio ao perceber alguém saindo da sala, era a deixa deles. Precisavam entrar lá.

— Faz um tempo que não nos vemos. — o loiro comentou.

— Nos vimos na festa da Torre, Steve. — Sharon desviou os olhos do computador e o encarou. — Pensando bem, faz um bom tempo mesmo. — e sorri.

Ambos estavam dentro do veículo camuflado que usaram para chegar até o covil da Hidra localizado numa área remota da cidade de Dombóvár, ao sul da Hungria, a base era subterrânea, o que dificultou um pouco a entrada de Natasha e Clint, mas a primeira fase estava completa, eles estavam dentro.

— Sabe, nós poderíamos... — Steve começara, mas foi interrompido pelo comunicador eletrônico.

— Eu estou acessando os sistemas da base. — a voz de Natasha estava baixa, mas audível. — Estou procurando nos registros qualquer informação que... Achei! Parece que eles iriam invadir a Torre na semana passada, mas algo deu errado e a missão foi abortada.

— O que deu errado? — quis saber Carter.

— Parece que houve uma invasão, com suspeitos não identificados, e levaram algo. — Natasha levantou os olhos na direção de Clint, ele estava dando cobertura.

— Pegaram o anel? — Steve gostaria que sua suspeita estivesse errada.

— Exato. E... — Clint vinha em sua direção.

— Precisamos sair daqui.

A comunicação encerrou.

— Vamos! — Steve se adiantou, e Carter o seguiu.

Natasha e Clint se viam cercados por mais de vinte homens. Infelizmente foram descobertos antes de conseguirem sair.

— Vamos fazer o seguinte, quem derrubar mais ganha. — Clint propôs.

— Espero que não chore quando perder. — ela provocou.

— Vamos lá.

Os agentes da Hidra foram para cima e tentaram atacar Natasha, obviamente não fora algo tão simples, ela, num só golpe derrubou dois de uma vez. Clint tirou seu arco de algum lugar atrás das costas e começou a lançar suas flechas. O objetivo era sair daquele lugar o quanto antes.

Na entrada da base subterrânea, mais de vinte agentes da Hidra se encontravam jogados no chão, Steve e Carter ouviram atentos quando Nick, pelo comunicador falara que o lugar deveria ser "limpo".

— Acha mesmo que ainda há perigo de um ataque? — Carter questionou.

— Talvez, pelo que Natasha falou havia um plano, só não foi executado, mas nada garante que eles não o fariam outra hora. — Steve rumava a passos largos para o elevador.

— Já foram dois! — Natasha exclamou assim que se livrou dos dois oponentes.

— Três! — a flecha de Clint derrubou três agentes de uma vez. — Essa com certeza eu não perco.

Ambos lutavam contra os agentes da Hidra, Natasha era habilidosa derrubava qualquer um que se colocasse em seu caminho, mas era inegável que o Arqueiro e suas flechas conseguia ser bem eficiente. Assim, pouco a pouco a massa de agentes da Hidra jaziam inconscientes no chão.

— Precisamos sair daqui. — Natasha se adiantou e rumou para a saída.

— Natasha? — a voz de Steve estava chiando irritantemente pelo comunicador, mas ainda era audível.

— Espere um momento. — sua voz esganiçada era resultado do mata-leão do qual tentava se livrar, num movimento correto de braço ela inverteu as posições e finalizou. — 37!

Pouco depois de pronunciar o número, três homens foram jogados contra o vidro.

— 40! — retrucou Clint.

— O que está acontecendo? — Steve e sua voz eletrônica questionou.

— Nada não, vamos sair desse lugar imundo. — Natasha falara, embora estivesse adorando dar uma surra em alguém.

— Precisamos limpar o local, nos certificar se realmente o anel foi levado. — lembrou Clint.

— Steve nos vemos daqui a pouco. — e a comunicação foi interrompida.

1h depois, Steve, Carter, Natasha e Clint se encontravam no veículo camuflado da S.H.I.E.L.D. seguindo rumo a base.

— Então quantos conseguiu? — Clint perguntou entusiasmado.

— Como vou saber que não vai trapacear? — a ruiva questionou.

— Vamos fazer o seguinte, cada um anota num papel e mostra.

— Arg, está bem. — ela pegou uma folha de papel e rasgou no meio, entregou a ele junto com uma caneta.

— No três. — Clint disse e começou a contar.

— Isso é tão infantil.

— Shiu, vou contar de novo.

— Um, dois, três! — os papéis foram estendidos um para o outro.

— Não acredito nisso, você deve ter trapaceado. — ela estava incrédula. — Você não pode ter derrubado 72, eu estava contando e você derrubou apenas 70!

— Na verdade não, quando fui ao banheiro tinha dois agentes lá, nem queira saber o que eles estavam fazendo… a aposta foi justa e a vitória também.

— Do que vocês estão falando? — quis saber Steve, após ficar ouvindo toda essa conversa sem pé nem cabeça.

— Fizemos uma aposta, eu ganhei, agora Natasha terá que sair comigo. — Clint estava com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Carter, que estava dirigindo o veículo quase falha ao controlá-lo por causa de uma boa gargalhada que soltou.

— Não havia nem sinal do artefato. — Steve repetia a mesma frase pela 5ª vez.

— Droga! — Nick bateu com os punhos cerrados na mesa, balançando os objetos que estavam em cima.

— Mas afinal, o que há de tão importante neste tal anel? — Natasha, assim como todos ali, não compreendia o sentido de procurar tal objeto.

Fazia alguns minutos que a equipe chegara a base da S.H.I.E.L.D, eles comunicaram a Nick os detalhes da operação, que por sua vez estava totalmente irritado.

— Tem alguma notícia de Danisa? — Clint perguntou, chamando a atenção de todos, que devido aos acontecimentos nem lembravam mais da jovem.

— Não, você sabe que é impossível rastreá-la. — Nick respondeu, aliviado pela mudança de assunto.

— Quando irá nos contar o que está havendo? — Steve perguntara, retomando o assunto.

— Quando todos estiverem aqui e for a hora certa vocês saberão, no mais, estão dispensados.

Em silêncio todos saíram da sala, deixando Nick perdido em seus próprios pensamentos.

— Eu ganhei, não queria falar na cara, mas ganhei. — Clint estava com um sorriso bobo no rosto, um sorriso de quem aprontara.

— Ainda acho que trapaceou e quando eu descobrir como, acabo com você! — Natasha não acreditava que estava num carro rumando para um restaurante com Clint Barton "maldita aposta!" pensou.

— Espero que goste de comida Tailandesa. — ele começou a manobrar o carro em frente a um pequeno restaurante tailandês.

— Está brincando comigo, comida tailandesa, de onde tirou essa idéia? — ela estava com um vestido preto de alcinhas, jurava que seria levada a um desses restaurantes cinco estrelas, de caviar e vinhos caros, mas se enganara.

Ambos foram recebidos por uma moça que os levou até uma mesa afastada das demais, o lugar apesar de pequeno era acolhedor, o cheiro forte de tempero exalava pelo lugar fazendo o apetite aumentar. Clint foi cavalheiro e puxou a cadeira para Natasha sentar, e tomou a liberdade de escolher os pratos do jantar.

— O que tem feito de bom? — Clint tentou iniciar uma conversa.

— O que tenho feito? Você sabe, estávamos em uma missão. — ela bebericou um pouco de água.

— Você poderia deixar isso um pouco agradável para nós dois. — ele comentou e algo em sua voz a fez falar.

— Trabalho, mas às vezes eu só gostaria de relaxar um pouco. — falou sincera.

— Espero que hoje você possa relaxar um pouco então.

A noite seguiu agradável, depois de alguns minutos Natasha se permitiu aproveitar o momento. A comida tailandesa tinha um gosto forte bem característico, costumava ser carregada no tempero, mas estava absurdamente saborosa.

— Não foi tão ruim afinal. — Clint comentou enquanto caminhava a passos lentos pela rua, Natasha ao seu lado.

— É, até que foi bom. — ela suspirou. — Obrigada Clint, foi uma ótima noite. Acho que depois de todas as coisas que passamos todos os dias, um dia normal é o melhor que pode acontecer.

— Fico feliz que tenha gostado. — ele sorriu levemente corado, algo que não era comum a ele.

Eles pararam em frente ao Hotel Lifestyle, um edifício pequeno e moderno. Natasha costumava dormir ali às vezes, esta noite não quisera voltar para a Torre. Alguns minutos se encarando e a ruiva quebrou o silêncio.

— Então… é sério? — ela arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— O que? — a dúvida no rosto do homem era perceptível.

— Saímos, bebemos, comemos e conversamos. Você me trouxe até aqui e está a dois minutos olhando pra mim em silêncio. Não vai mesmo tentar me beijar?

— Não, quer dizer, eu iria gostar, mas… olha Natasha, eu gosto de você, gosto mesmo, não quero parecer um babaca agindo errado. Foi uma noite maravilhosa pra mim, não quero estragar tudo. — ele a encarou, seus olhos brilhavam sob a luz baixa dos postes de iluminação. — Além do mais eu sei que só está aqui porque perdeu a aposta.

— É, mas eu gostei de ter perdido dessa vez.

A ruiva sorriu, se aproximou e o beijou, foi um beijo lento, que em pouco tempo ganhou velocidade e se tornou quente.

— Nossa! — ele exclamou assim que os lábios se separaram.

— Não é como se nunca tivessemos feito isso. — ela comentou.

— Eu sei, mas dessa vez foi diferente.

— É, vai ser diferente.

Ele a encarou com dúvida, ela segurou em sua mão e o conduziu ao edifício.

— Acredita que eu não conhecia esse lugar? — Sharon comentou.

— Eu cresci aqui, por incrível que pareça não mudou muita coisa desde que eu fui embora. — Steve conduzia a loira pelo bairro onde cresceu, suas mãos unidas carinhosamente. — Vou te levar para provar a verdadeira comida do Brooklyn, tenho um amigo que faz um ótimo sanduíche.

— Eu estou morrendo de fome. — ela riu, estava gostando de conhecer o Steve Rogers que ele fora, antes de tudo acontecer.

Eles seguiram até uma pequena lanchonete de esquina, era aconchegante e estava cheia.

— Hey George, como estão as coisas? — Steve perguntou enquanto dava um caloroso abraço no homem de meia idade a sua frente.

— Steve, quanto tempo não te vejo por aqui, as coisas vão muito bem, a casa está cheia e… — ele de repente fitou a loira ao lado de Steve.

— Ah, está é Sharon, minha… é…

— Namorada, prazer em conhecê-lo George. — Sharon estendeu a mão com um belo sorriso no rosto.

— Ah que maravilha! Vou mostrar ao belo casal sua mesa. — ele os guiou até um canto do lugar que possuía uma grande janela de vidro que dava para a rua movimentada.

— Então… estamos namorando? — ele perguntou.

— Você demorou a pedir, achei melhor oficializar logo. — ela riu.

— Eu não tinha certeza.

— Não tinha certeza do que?

— De que iria aceitar.

— Depois de todo aquele tempo sendo meu vizinho, e das nossas conversas, achei que estivesse claro.

— Eu ainda não tinha certeza.

— Bom, agora tem. — ela se debruçou na mesa e o beijou carinhosamente.

Após terminarem seus lanches e se despedirem de George eles pegaram um taxi e seguiram de volta para casa.

— No que está pensando? — ela questionou ao perceber que Steve estava com a testa levemente franzida, olhando pela janela.

— Eu não sei, tenho a sensação de que algo está errado, Nick está escondendo algo e eu tenho medo que isso tenha a ver com ela.

— Ela é uma garota inteligente, vai ficar tudo bem. — Sharon tocou carinhosamente seu rosto e ele sorriu.

— Eu espero que sim.


	22. Capítulo 21

Capítulo Vinte e Um (De volta a Torre)

(Este capítulo acontece concomitantemente ao anterior)

— Bom dia meu amor! — Bruce acariciou o rosto da jovem.

Ela ainda estava com os olhos fechados, mas acordada. Os dois abraçados, com os corpos nus esquentando um ao outro.

— Sempre me pergunto como as pessoas conseguem acordar dando bom dia, eu nem consigo saber em que planeta estou. — ela resmungou. Bruce riu com esse comentário.

Demorou um tempo até que ambos criassem coragem de levantar da cama, outrora impecavelmente arrumada e agora totalmente parecendo um verdadeiro "ninho de amor". O casal levantou enfim e cada um foi cuidar de sua higiene. Depois ambos rumaram para a cozinha onde Bruce começou a fazer uns sanduíches e panquecas enquanto Danisa fazia o café.

— Você ficou calado de repente, o que foi? — a jovem questionou o momento silencioso que se fez enquanto preparavam o café da manhã.

— Eu estava pensando... Você não acha melhor voltar para a Torre, quer dizer, cedo ou tarde as coisas precisam se resolver. Sei que você sabe se defender sozinha, mas e essas coisas novas que descobriu? Você precisa de todo um aparato para saber do que se trata.

— Você acha que eu deveria usar esses poderes? — ela estava um tanto receosa quanto a isso.

— Eles fazem parte de você Dani, não pode ter medo.

— Sabe que é muito engraçado ouvir você dizer isso? — ela seguiu para a mesa e sentou-se para tomar o café da manhã.

— Você sabe que são coisas diferentes, mas eu não quero brigar, nossa noite foi maravilhosa. — ele lhe sorriu.

— Eu não vou voltar Bruce.

— Ao menos vá até lá, estão preocupados com você.

— Para ser sincera até que estou com saudades do Clint. — ela riu ao lembrar-se do amigo. — Mas eu sei que haverá brigas também

— Não se preocupe, vamos enfrentar a fúria de todos, juntos. — ele se inclinou e a beijou.

— Eu realmente não deveria ter vindo... — Danisa resmungava desde que colocara os pés na Torre.

— Relaxa, você está assim por causa dele, não é? — Bruce sabia que a jovem estava receosa de ver Tony novamente, depois de tudo o que aconteceu.

— Talvez... — ela suspirou e apertou o botão para o último andar no elevador.

— Você ainda gosta dele? — Bruce questionou.

— Eu tenho raiva por tudo o que aconteceu, mas não o odeio por isso. Mas se estiver perguntando tudo isso para brigarmos é melhor parar, por favor, eu não quero isso.

— Tudo bem...

— Danisa? — Clint exclamou assim que viu a jovem sair do elevador. — Caramba, você

está bem? Onde esteve esse tempo? Fiquei preocupado com você.

— Eu estou bem, relaxa. — ela lhe deu um caloroso abraço.

— Pelo jeito esteve bem mesmo... Oi Bruce. — Natasha parecia mais indiferente do que realmente com raiva.

— Ah oi... — ele estava sem jeito.

O clima parecia desconfortável ali, mesmo assim todos se sentaram e começaram a jogar conversa fora. A todo instante Clint questionava onde Danisa esteve durante os dias que se passaram, mas ela não iria dizer, por mais que gostasse da amizade dele, ela não poderia dizer, precisava daquele seu cantinho de liberdade. Steve e Carter chegaram e se juntaram aos demais.

— Estão dando uma festinha sem mim?... — Tony parou assim que viu Danisa sentada ao lado de Bruce. — Eu sabia!

Danisa e Bruce levantaram na mesma hora.

— Tony, por favor, eu não quero brigar. — Bruce falara.

— Você é um filho da mãe! Sabia onde ela estava esse tempo todo e escondeu isso de nós. Fez a todos de idiota!

— Ele não sabia de nada. — Danisa sabia que não foi uma boa idéia voltar àquele lugar. — Será que não podemos conversar como duas pessoas civilizadas?

— Vocês estão juntos? — ele perguntou com a voz mais calma.

A jovem suspirou e respondeu:

— Nós estamos juntos, Tony.

— O que está havendo aqui? — Nick chega e questiona sobre o tumulto na sala. — Danisa? Onde você esteve? — ele encarou Bruce.

— Não é da sua conta Nick, eu já estava de saída.

— Você não vai a lugar nenhum. — ele deu alguns passos em direção a ela.

— Você ficou louco? Acha que pode mandar em mim? Não seja idiota ao pensar que pode me impedir, eu vou embora e nem ouse me seguir.

— Eu estou tentando proteger você.

— Me proteger do que? Das suas mentiras que não é, aliás, se você acha que protege alguém assim está muito enganado. Por que não diz o que está acontecendo? Vamos, estamos todos aqui.

— Não é hora, nem lugar para isso.

— Você é um babaca, eu estou cansada de ser trouxa para você, todos aqui são trouxas... — ela segurou a mão de Bruce e virou as costas para sair.

— Você não pode ir com ele!

— Quero ver tentar me impedir!

Nick se aproximou perigosamente, mas foi lançado longe com um simples aceno de mão de Danisa. Seus olhos assumiram um tom dourado nunca visto antes, estava assustadoramente ameaçadora. Ela encarou a todos ali, os vingadores pareciam surpresos com o ato da jovem, mas Tony a olhava indiferente, como se toda a cena não fosse novidade para ele. Danisa, enfim, saiu da Torre.

*** Alguns minutos depois ***

— Ela tem razão. — começou Steve. — quando pretende nos contar o que está

havendo?

— Eu já disse que...

— Esquece Nick, não queremos mais desculpas, diga o que está havendo. — Natasha se pronunciou.

— Está certo... — ele suspirou. — Talvez eu... Talvez eu precise de ajuda... — ele levantou do sofá e arrumou suas vestes. — Amanhã, no QG, às 13h. — e seguiu para a saída.

— Danisa você precisa se acalmar... — Bruce tentava em vão fazer com que a jovem parasse de andar de um lado a outro do apartamento.

— Eu sabia que não deveria ter ido lá, eu sabia Bruce. — seus olhos ainda pareciam levemente dourados.

— Tudo bem, tudo bem, e eu peço desculpas. — ele a parou e segurou seu rosto com as duas mãos. — Eu sabia que não deveria ter insistido, é minha culpa, mas você precisa se acalmar. Meu bem, você poderia ter matado Nick, esses seus novos poderes... Você ainda não sabe do que é capaz.

— Eu queria Bruce... Eu queria ter matado, eu senti uma vontade enorme. — ela começou a chorar. — Eu não sei o que está havendo comigo.

— Shh, vai ficar tudo bem. — ele a abraçou, tentou confiar em cada palavra que disse.

Ele a conduziu até o quarto, onde o casal deitou abraçado até adormecerem.

~ Mate-o... Você precisa... Mate-o... Amanhã ~

Danisa se espantou com a voz de sua mãe em sua cabeça. Fazia um tempo que não era atormentada com as lembranças dela, isso a deixou pior do que estava principalmente ao lembrar o que acontecera na noite anterior.

— Você está bem? — Bruce perguntou.

— Preciso ir ao QG... — ela olhou o relógio da cabeceira, eram 12:30h, haviam dormido além da conta.

— O que? Por quê? — o moreno esfregou os olhos, ainda sonolento.

— Não sei, eu sinto que preciso ir até lá. — ela levantou de um pulo da cama.

— Está bem, então eu vou com você. — ele fez menção de levantar, mas ela disse.

— Não, você fica aqui, eu vou sozinha.

— Me diz o que está acontecendo, por favor. — ele levantou e tentou se aproximar, mas ela se afastou.

— Sozinha...

— Está bem, mas, por favor, me diga se precisar de algo.

*** No Quartel General***

— Então... — comentou Clint

— Vamos esperar. — Nick entrelaçou as mãos sobre a mesa. — Chamei uma pessoa para vir.

O silêncio era constrangedor, mas foi interrompido por um homem de vestes um tanto quanto cômica, seus cabelos castanhos levemente agrisalhados nas laterais.

— Desculpem o atraso, precisei resolver algumas coisas. — ele sentou e observou atentamente a todos.

— Eu sabia...— Tony queria dizer o que estava rondava a sua mente há um bom tempo.

— Tony não comece... — Nick estava ficando impaciente com o moreno.

— Não! Quando pretendia nos contar que ele é pai dela?

— O que? — os outros vingadores falaram em coro.

— Vocês não entenderam? Stephen Strange é o pai de Danisa! — Tony parecia conter sua raiva.

— Isso é verdade Nick? — Clint questionou estupefato.

— Sim. — ele suspirou.

— Quando soube? — Stephen perguntou a Tony.

— Vocês realmente me sobreestimam, pensam que eu não estive percebendo o que estava acontecendo? Nada passa por mim, tenho meios para saber das coisas, e ontem... Eu conheço você Dr. Strange, conheço sua magia, e ontem eu vi a mesma essência nos olhos dela...

— Eu acho melhor explicar tudo direitinho pra gente Nick, isso está muito confuso. — Steve se pronunciou.

— Sim, bem... — ele começou, mas foi interrompido por Stephen.

— Por favor, me deixe contar. — ele respirou e iniciou sua história. — Antes de tudo acontecer, antes de eu aprender... Eu era um idiota arrogante. Conheci Kelly Shorld quando ela era ainda uma mulher jovem, ambiciosa e muito inteligente. Ela era especialista em engenharia genética, a conheci num centro de pesquisa médica e nos envolvemos... Não durou muito, eu fui viver minha vida e acredito que ela não gostou do suposto término...

— Você a abandonou grávida? — Natasha sobressaltou-se.

— Não! Eu não fazia idéia da gravidez... Ela não me contou nada, simplesmente sumiu, eu não tive mais notícias suas. Na verdade eu soube há pouco tempo, Fury me contou.

— A grande questão aqui é que é possível que Kelly Shorld esteja tentando se aproximar de Strange através de Danisa. — Nick continuou.

— Há algum outro motivo para isso? — Steve pergunta.

— Sim, Strange mantém consigo um dos artefatos mais poderosos do universo.

— Seria a mesma coisa que estivemos procurando na base da Hidra? — Clint questionou.

— Exatamente.

— O Olho de Agamotto é um pingente criado por Agamotto, o primeiro Mago Supremo para conter e abrigar o poder da Jóia do Tempo, entretanto Nick, devo lhe informar que ela não está mais comigo. Ainda tenho muito que aprender sobre seus poderes, ele está em um local seguro.

— O que faz exatamente esta tal jóia? — Steve assim como os outros estava curioso para saber mais sobre este artefato tão poderoso.

— Quando exercida por alguém com habilidades e conhecimentos necessários, pode ser capaz de controlar o fluxo de tempo, seja em pequena ou grande escala, pode acelerar ou retroceder no tempo para modificar ações ocorridas ou ainda produzir um loop temporal que só se encerra pelo controle de seu portador. — Strange explicou.

— Quando pretende dizer a ela? — Tony falara pela primeira vez após toda a explicação.

— Sobre o que? — Strange não compreendeu muito bem a que homem se referia.

— Quando pretende contar a Danisa que é o pai dela?

— Meu pai? — Danisa falou da porta da sala, assustando-os.

Todos se levantaram espantados, Strange a olhou e tentou se aproximar, quase que num ato involuntário, mas a jovem lhe lançou um olhar mortal. Danisa estava ali, cara a cara com o homem que destruiu sua vida, de frente para seu maior objetivo... Matá-lo! Seus olhos queimaram num tom dourado fogo.

— EU VOU MATAR VOCÊ! — seu grito foi capaz de destruir um boa parte da sala de reuniões, os Vingadores estavam despreparados para algo assim.

Danisa avançou em direção a Strange, ele criava escudos para tentar se proteger de seus ataques, não iria revidar, não iria machucá-la. A jovem conseguia destruir seus escudos usando magia idêntica a dele, ela não tinha certeza do quanto dessas habilidades conseguia controlar, mas isso não importava, ela estava fora de si, em sua mente ela só conseguia pensar em seguir o destino traçado para si. Nenhum dos presentes conseguiam se aproximar da jovem, havia um barreira dourada em volta de si que os impediam. De repente Strange cambaleou, seus olhos fecharam e sua cabeça ficava mais pesada a cada instante, sua mente estava sendo invadida por Danisa, flashes de sua vida pareciam estar sendo roubados de si, tão rápido esta ligação foi cortada, a jovem fora atingida por uma flecha explosiva lançada por Clint quando sua guarda baixou ao adentrar a mente de seu pai. Ela o encarou e simplesmente partiu.

— Vão atrás dela, agora! — Nick ordenou.


	23. Capítulo 22

Capítulo Vinte e Dois (Um plano de Vilania)

— Ora, animem-se! — Kelly falara com sua voz debochada. — Ela virá até nós, disso não há dúvidas.

— Você está tão segura disso. — Korvac comentou — Não consigo entender o que te faz pensar assim...

Korvac estava jogado em uma poltrona de couro marrom toda desgastada e cheirando a mofo, todo o lugar cheirava a mofo. Kelly ao fugir da S.H.I.E.L.D. conseguiu encontrar refúgio em uma casa evidentemente precária na periferia de Manhattan, cujo o antigo dono sumira "misteriosamente".

— Ela já sabe! Sabe quem é seu pai e o viu... — ela deu um sorriso de satisfação, é questão de tempo até tudo seguir como deve.

— Como você sabe disso? — indagou Nefária do outro lado da minúscula sala.

— Tenho uma pessoa dentro daquele QG asqueroso. Ele a viu quando a minha querida filha descobriu tudo, e quando ela quase destruiu o lugar. — ela riu.

— E ela vai se juntar a nós? Ela é uma Vingadora, e esteve presente todas as vezes que aparecemos.

— Vocês são uns idiotas! — Loki finalmente se pronunciara. — Não prestaram atenção em nada do que foi combinado? Aquele circo todo que fizeram serviria apenas para Danisa se aproximar da verdade, perceber o quanto seus amiguinhos a enganaram...

— Exatamente, eu trabalhei por anos nos testes da D31... Finalmente tudo está saindo como planejado, logo sua mente lhe mostrará seu verdadeiro propósito, e ela virá até nós naturalmente.

— Espero que seja rápido esse lugarzinho é imundo demais para um Deus como eu. — ele reclamou, embora não passasse o tempo lá.

— Eu quero destruir Tony Stark com minhas próprias mãos! — Nefária se levantou com fúria nos olhos.

— Você terá sua vingança logo em breve... — ela caminhou até Loki — e você a terá, dominará todos os mortais e nem seu irmão poderá te impedir.

— Farei de Danisa minha rainha, e juntos governaremos os dois mundos.

Danisa perambulava pelas ruas quase vazias de Manhattan, sua cabeça doía como nunca, várias imagens lhe corriam na mente... A voz de sua mãe lhe dizendo o que fazer e a vontade que ardia em seu peito para... matar.

— Mentira... foi tudo mentira, me enganaram esse tempo todo! — ela se permitiu escorregar pela parede e cair no chão imundo daquele pequeno beco.

Seu celular tocava em seu bolso e a irritava mais, olhou o identificador de chamada e segundos depois se celular foi lançado contra a parede, se estilhaçando.

— Bruce, você sabia de tudo, mentiu como os outros! — um grito queimou em sua garganta.

Sua mente num turbilhão, aquele era um dos poucos momentos onde perder a consciência era a melhor saída, seus olhos pesaram e se fecharam, mas a voz a despertou.

— Filha? O que houve meu bem? — Kelly se aproximava cautelosamente, sua voz suave carregada de um sentimento nunca antes visto, "seria amor?".

— Mãe? Mãe por favor, faz parar! — ela tateou pelo chão em busca de alento e surpreendentemente encontrou.

— Shh, calma minha querida tudo irá se resolver, venha, vamos para casa.

A jovem seguiu a mulher sem relutar, andaram por algum tempo até pararem em frente a uma pequena casa, o mato estava tão alto quase lhe cobria a fachada, as duas entraram.

— O que eles fazem aqui? — gaguejou Danisa ao ver os homens que ali estavam.

— Acalme-se, eles foram tão enganados quanto você por aqueles que se chama de heróis.

— Sim, my lady, olhe para mim, tudo o que eu esperava era que meu querido irmão ficasse ao meu lado, mas ele prefere os mortais, que nada lhe dão em troca. — Loki se aproximou da jovem e acariciou seu rosto. — Eu por outro lado estarei ao seu lado para conquistar tudo o que desejar.

— Eu não quero mais mentiras Loki. — era a única coisa que desejava.

— Eu não ousaria mentir para você. — Loki respondeu com uma sinceridade surpreendente na voz.

— Venha tomar um banho, eu tenho roupas para você.

— Roupas? Sabia que eu viria?

— Eu sou sua mãe, sabia que voltaria para mim.

— Eu não consigo me lembrar das coisas, minha cabeça dói.

— Então não tente, apenas tome seu banho e eu te levarei ao quarto para descansar.

Alguns minutos depois Danissa estava em um sono profundo, o quarto era totalmente diferente do restante do lugar, havia móveis aparentemente novos e todo o ambiente cheirava a essência de lilás.

— Você estava certa, ela veio. — exclamou Korvac assim que viu a mulher voltando à sala.

— Não havia dúvidas.

— Foi mais rápido do que imaginei. — Nefária disse empolgado. — O que faremos agora?

— Vocês vão me deixar sozinha agora, amanhã iremos atrás do que precisamos.

Os dois homens seguiram cada qual para seus aposentos. Apenas um permaneceu ali, parado.

— Há quanto tempo esse seu plano vem seguindo? — ele questionou.

— Há quanto tempo? — ela riu com escárnio. — Desde o momento em que ela foi "salva" dela S.H.I.E.L.D. Eu passei anos planejando tudo, tomei todas as providências para que nada fugisse do meu controle. Aquele professorzinho metido a esperto… eu o fiz voltar para a S.H.I.E.L.D, eu havia percebido que ela nutria sentimentos por ele durante a escola. Me deixei ser presa, sabia que ela abaixaria a guarda, quando saí ela começou sua busca obsessividade em busca de respostas e eu fui dando a ela pouco a pouco… através de vocês. A Jóia do Tempo não estava mais com a Hidra quando os Vingadores decidiram ir até lá.

— E você já sabia disso.

— Não estou mais na Hidra faz muito tempo, mas eu tenho uns velhos amigos da época, e assim eu consegui tudo sem que ela ao menos desconfiasse. Agora é questão de tempo até ela conseguir a jóia e destruir aquele maldito Strange!

— Então esse tempo todo ela nunca deixou de ser sua ratinha de laboratório… fez exatamente o que tinha que fazer, como os ratos que não veem nada mais a não ser rodar em sua gaiola.

A mulher não disse nada, apenas riu divertida.


	24. Capítulo 23

Capítulo Vinte e Três (A Jóia do Tempo)

— Danisa… — Kelly pronunciou o nome de tal forma que soou estranho aos ouvidos da jovem.

— Oi. — respondeu ainda sonolenta, sua cabeça ainda doía, mas agora de forma mais leve.

— Levante-se e venha comer algo, temos muitas coisas para fazer hoje. — ela se retirou do quarto.

Danisa levantou da cama meio cambaleante, seus pés mal possuíam firmeza ao tocar o chão, a jovem seguiu para o banheiro para fazer sua higiene matinal. Depois de dar uma última olhada em si no espelho, a jovem seguiu para a pequena cozinha onde sua mãe lhe esperava.

— Vamos querida sente-se. — Kelly colocou um prato de ovos com bacon. — Precisa se alimentar bem, hoje o dia exigirá muito de você.

— O que quer dizer com isso? Não consigo me lembrar de nada.

— Hoje você terá um encontro com seu paizinho… E com aqueles heroizinhos de merda.

— Como eu vou matá-lo? — a jovem sabia o que deveria fazer, mas não sabia como.

— Treinou durante muito tempo para não saber o que fazer agora! — a mulher elevou a voz. — Você é uma jovem muito habilidosa e poderosa minha filha, vai conseguir. — ela prosseguiu num tom mais calmo.

— Onde estão todos? — ela perguntou.

— Estão se preparando, não se preocupe com eles, tudo dará certo. — ela se levantou. — E lembre-se, pegue a jóia

— Está bem.

A jovem continuou na cozinha terminando seu café da manhã. Kelly seguiu para seus aposentos. Danisa tentava pensar no que fazer, parecia haver um nevoeiro em sua mente, nada estava claro, exceto, matar Stephen Strange.

*** Na Torre***

— Onde está Bruce? — Nick perguntou assim que Steve adentrou a grande sala de estar da Torre.

— Ele sumiu. — respondeu o loiro.

— Sumiu? Como assim sumiu?

— Ele se descontrolou quando soube o que aconteceu com Danisa. — Natasha se pronunciou. — Não temos ideia de onde ele pode estar.

— Droga, as coisas estão indo de mal a pior… — Nick comentou massageando a têmpora. — Stephen, onde está Stephen?

— Nick! Danisa está no Centro. — Clint falou exasperado assim que apareceu na sala.

— Ela está atrás de Stranger, vamos!

Os Vingadores seguiram para o centro. A jovem estava parada em frente ao Conrad New York, olhando fixamente para um homem de capa a sua frente, Stephen Strange estava cercado por outros vilões.

— Danisa, me ouça, eu sei que é uma situação bem difícil, mas você não precisa fazer isso. Kelly está te induzindo. — Stephen tentava dialogar com a jovem que o encarava displicente, ao seu lado, Kelly sorria sadicamente. — Você não é assim, me deixe te ajudar!

— Acha mesmo que vou acreditar no que está me dizendo? Eu vou lhe dizer o que eu sou. Sou a pessoa que irá derrotar você, sou a pessoa que controlará esse mundo.

— Danisa nos deixe acabar.. — Korvac começou a falar, mas foi interrompido pela mesma.

— Calado! Ninguém irá tirar de mim esse prazer. — seus olhos assumiram um tom arroxeado característico.

A jovem se elevou alguns centímetros acima do chão, neste momento pôde-se perceber que ela estava descalça. Stephen que estava a sua frente se preparou para um ataque iminente, ele não iria machucá-la, não conseguiria, afinal ela era sua filha. Ele podia sentir a força do poder dela, isso o incomodava, sentia parte de si nela e, ao mesmo tempo, um parte obscura e desconhecida.

A poucos metros dali, os Vingadores chegaram e visualizavam a cena, decidiram que impediriam os ataques de Danisa, só não esperavam que seus cúmplices viessem para ajudar.

— Não seria muito legal atrapalhar uma conversa de pai e filha, não acha? — Nefária falou e Korvac assentiu.

— O que é isso, a dupla dinâmica? — Tony debochou.

— Eu irei acabar com você Tony Stark! — Nefária gritou e lançou uma rajada de energia em sua direção.

Com isso deu-se início a luta.

Nefária e Korvac usavam seus poderes em conjunto, maximizando assim seus danos. Clint e Natasha tentavam atacar como podiam, mas estavam começando a ficar realmente machucados. Tony estava a todo custo se desviando dos ataques poderosos de Nefária. Mesmo assim o castanho não conseguia parar de olhar para Danisa, ele precisava ir até ela.

Stephen e Danisa iniciaram uma luta de magia, muito embora apenas ela o atacasse.

— Eu não vou atacar você. — o homem projetou um escudo em volta de si para se proteger das diversas rajadas de energia que seguiam em sua direção.

— Pare de me dizer o que fazer! — seu ódio alimentava seu poder e o escudo de Stephen aos poucos se quebrava.

Depois do que pareceu muito tempo a jovem parou, ela o encarou, o cansaço transparecia em ambos. Strange pensou que finalmente ela havia decidido parar, mas se enganara. Danisa concentrou suas energias em um ponto fixo no homem a sua frente, e usando de uma magia muito poderosa aprendida nos livros que encontrara em seu apartamento, Doutor Strange caíra de joelhos, o sangue escorria pela sua boca, era quente e levemente doce. Danisa caminhou lentamente em sua direção.

— Como? — ele balbuciou. — Como você conseguiu aprender essa magia?

— Todos vocês me subestimam. — ela iniciou um movimento com a mão. — Incrível não é? Ela vai te matando por dentro, e eu só preciso desejar isso. — Agora, me dê a jóia, e eu posso acabar com essa dor, papai.

— Danisa! — Tony gritou seu nome.

— Tony. — ela o encarou, ele estava machucado, mas parecia inteiro. — Achei que já estava morto.

— Tenho uns amigos que estão dando uma mãozinha.

A jovem desviou o olhar por um instante, Korvac estava no chão, inconsciente e Nefária tentava se defender dos ataques do Gavião Arqueiro e Viúva Negra.

— Idiotas! — ela voltou o olhar ao homem a sua frente. — É melhor não me atrapalhar Tony.

— Não, por favor, não faça isso, eu não quero que se machuque, me desculpe por tudo o que aconteceu… — ele a olhava nos olhos, seu capacete aberto, totalmente vulnerável. — Danisa por favor, eu… — ele tentava proferir aquela palavra que queimava no fundo do peito, seus lábios se moviam, mas nada saía.

— Vá embora Stark. — sua voz saiu animalesca. — Se cruzar meu caminho novamente eu te mato.

Ela então voltou-se para Strange, seu boca estava ensanguentada e sua visão estava turva, ela o ergueu com sua magia, balbuciou algumas palavras incompreensíveis e uma pequena pedra verde surgiu, possuía um brilho quase ofuscante.

— Gostaria de ficar para vê-lo morrer aos poucos, mas preciso me preparar para dominar este planeta. — ela o arremessou à uns metros de distância.

— Isso minha filha, você conseguiu. — Kelly estava assistindo a tudo. — Agora me entregue a jóia e seremos invencíveis. — ela esticou a palma da mão.

Danisa guiou o seu braço na direção da mulher, a jóia em sua mão possuía um peso quase surreal. Ela esticou sua mão, os olhos de Kelly brilharam ao pousarem na pequena pedra ali.

— Você está errada, mamãe. EU serei invencível! — a jovem fechou o punho, apertando a jóia como parte de si.

De seu punho fechado, uma carga de energia foi liberada, ela atravessou o peito de Kelly Shorld, perfurando-a e dando fim a sua vida.

De onde estavam, os Vingadores observavam estupefatos, havia crescido uma ponta de esperança? Ela no fim despertara de todo esse mal? Não! Loki surgiu, sorriu para a jovem e lhe fez uma longa reverência, prostrou-se ao seu lado. Uma nuvem negra os cercou e enfim, eles desapareceram.

— Rápido, vamos levá-lo para a S.H.I.E.L.D. — Clint falara enquanto tentava ajudar um Dr. Strange quase inconsciente.

— Tony! — Natasha chamara. — Como você pôde deixar ela levar a jóia? Você não fez nada! — ela falava com o homem que estava completamente imóvel.

— Eu não consegui. — ele falou, ainda sem tirar os olhos do vazio, o lugar onde ela desaparecera. — Não sou capaz de ajudar, EU não sou capaz de ajudar Danisa.

E dizendo isso, partiu para longe.


	25. Capítulo 24

Capítulo Vinte e Quatro (Um sentimento sincero)

— Você foi incrível! — Loki disse assim que chegaram no imóvel . — Tudo saiu exatamente como planejamos.

— Em algum momento você duvidou? — ela não esperava uma resposta, então se pôs a admirar a reluzente jóia em sua mão. — Tudo o que eu fiz até o momento foi esperando obter este poder, e agora ele é todo meu!

— Governaremos esse mundo juntos.

Ele se aproximou da jovem e lhe beijou os lábios.

*** ALGUMAS HORAS ANTES ***

A jovem continuou tomando seu café da manhã assim que Kelly se retirou da cozinha, tendo em mente o seu objetivo, matar Stephen Strange. Sua mente era um nevoeiro, um tufão de confusão.

— My Lady? — Loki surgiu do nada, assustando a garota.

— Loki! Me ajude, por favor! Eu estou tão confusa.

— O que a atormenta?

— Eu não sei o que fazer, eu estou cansada de ouvi-la me dizer sempre a mesma coisa. Ela me colocou nisso tudo, eu a odeio!

— Ela é sua mãe, não é?

— Sim, mas eu não vou continuar ouvindo-a.

— E o que sugere? — ele ouvia atentamente cada palavra da jovem.

— Matá-la. E eu serei livre dela, para sempre.

— Eu estou com você para o que precisar. — ele lhe acariciou o rosto e lhe depositou um beijo casto nos lábios, pela primeira vez um ser havia lhe roubado a única coisa que jurava não possuir, um coração.

*** AGORA ***

— Eu posso sentir todo o poder que emana daqui. — ela colocou o anel em seu anelar.

— Qual é o próximo passo? — Loki questionou.

— Acabar com todos que me enganaram, que me usaram como ela. Mas primeiro eu preciso saber exatamente como usá-la... — ela caminhou de um lado a outro da luxuosa sala.

Loki jamais voltaria àquele chiqueiro que estavam antes, não era lugar para um deus como ele, e menos ainda para sua dama. A mansão luxuosa localizada em Upper East Side em estilo neoclássico francês foi de muito agrado do moreno. Danisa igualmente adorou o lugar, e Loki usou de suas habilidades para conseguir estar ali.

— O livro! — ela procurou rapidamente em suas coisas e pegou o Livro Avançado de Magia Universal. — Talvez haja algo sobre a jóia aqui.

A jovem sentou-se no chão e começou a paginar, enquanto o homem sentado no sofá a observava atentamente. Depois de um tempo sem sucesso em encontrar alguma informação ela fechou abruptamente o livro.

— Conectar, eu preciso me conectar com esse poder... — ela então fechou os olhos e tentou sentir a energia que emanava daquela pequena pedra.

Havia uma sensação de ausência ali, como se ela estivesse em um lugar enorme e vazio, o silêncio a cercava. Nada, e tudo, esse era o tempo. Uma força a puxava, queria levá-la para longe, para o nada, ela tentava se manter firme. Uma voz soou ao longe, gritava pelo seu nome, ela não conseguia reconhecer.

— Danisa? — Loki a chamou, e não pela primeira vez, tirando-a do estado de profunda imersão. — Está em? Você ficou tão estática, achei que estava acontecendo alguma coisa.

— E estava. — sua voz saiu firme. — Mas esqueça, eu sei exatamente o que fazer...

*** EM UM LUGAR DISTANTE ***

Tony sobrevoava um enorme armazém abandonado há mais de duas décadas, era um dos bairros mais periféricos e violentos de Manhattan, talvez por isso ninguém ousasse se aproximar do local, nem mesmo para chegar o enorme barulho que emanava dali. Ele pousou silenciosamente, era a sua única chance, não poderia desperdiçá-la, deveria saber exatamente o que falar ou sua própria vida estaria em risco, embora naquela altura para ele não importasse tanto assim morrer.

— Bruce? Vamos cara, eu sei que está aí. — ele caminhava cautelosamente entre os destroços, metais retorcidos e restos de lixo.

— VAI EMBORA! — um temível urro ecoou pelas paredes do armazém e uma grande viga de ferro seguiu na direção de Tony, no que ele conseguiu desviar por pouco.

— Eu vim conversar…

— Eu já mandei você ir embora Tony. — Bruce estava de costas para o moreno, usava uns pequenos trapos cobrindo sua intimidade, ele estava maior do que sua estatura normal, sua pele estava num tom levemente verde, e sua voz uns tons mais grave.

— Me ouça, por favor. — Tony abriu seu capacete. — Precisam da sua ajuda.

— Ninguém precisa de mim, eu sou um monstro descontrolado que só causa destruição, eles não precisam de mim. — ele encarou o moreno, seus olhos estavam verdes. — Você não tem ideia do esforço que estou tendo para não matar você agora mesmo!

— Acho que posso perceber pelas veias saltadas em sua testa. — após esse seu comentário desnecessário ele precisou desviar de uma tora de madeira, novamente por pouco não lhe atingiu. — Tá foi mal, olha, Danisa precisa de você, ela está descontrolada, ela conseguiu a jóia, quase matou Strange e o poder a está mudando.

— Eu não posso fazer nada quanto a isso, vá embora e ajude você mesmo! — as palavras pareceram duras, mas ele sentiu uma fisgada no seu peito.

— Ela matou a própria mãe! Quer dizer, ela era uma péssima mãe, mas Danisa não faria isso, e menos ainda da maneira que foi. — ele falava, mas Bruce se mantinha firme.

Bruce estava em silêncio, deu as costas e iria embora, até ouvir as palavras de Tony gritadas a plenos pulmões.

— EU A AMO! — Bruce o encarou.

— Será se você não viu ainda que eu cometi o pior erro da minha vida? Eu fui um imbecil, um idiota. Eu perdi a pessoa que eu mais amei neste mundo. Eu a deixei ir, por minha própria culpa, a tratei mal, tenho a incrível capacidade de tratar mal as pessoas que só me querem bem. Fui um idiota com você, não acreditei nas suas palavras e perdi um amigo… Eu não sei o que fazer, não consigo fazer. Bruce, por favor, eu não quero perdê-la assim. Por favor, me ajude.

Bruce nunca tinha visto Tony chorar, mas as lágrimas que escorriam pelo seu rosto eram reais e dolorosas.

— O que eu posso fazer Tony? Olhe para mim. — Bruce havia voltado totalmente a sua forma humana.

— Eu não sei, mas ela vai te ouvir. É você que ela ama. Você é minha última esperança.

— Nós vamos ajudar a mulher que amamos. — Bruce lhe esticou a mão, que foi apertada pelo moreno.

— Só acho que teremos que arrumar uma roupa pra você... — ele falou por fim, seguindo para longe daquele lugar com seu amigo, ele faria tudo por ela.


	26. Capítulo 25

Capítulo Vinte e Cinco (O plano final)

*No Centro Médico da S.H.I.E.L.D.*

— O senhor deveria ficar em repouso. — o jovem médico Erick Claine pedia pela 4ª vez para Stephen Strange permanecer na ala de recuperação, entretanto o homem teimara, e já se encontrava de pé e colocava suas vestes apressadamente.

— Eu estou me sentindo muito bem. — ele terminou de colocar sua capa. — Agora, se realmente quiser me ajudar diga a todos que estou perfeitamente bem.

— Acredito não poder falar isso, sabe que não está 100%. Tens um extremo poder, mas seu corpo é humano. — Stephen o encarou, Erick suspirou. — Mas se nada que eu disser o fará ficar, então se alguém perguntar não direi nada.

— Obrigado. — Stephen acena com a cabeça e seguiu para a saída.

Strange entrara poucas vezes no quartel da S.H.I.E.L.D. , mas seguiu confiante pelos corredores que levavam a Sala de Reuniões, o mesmo lugar que dias antes descobrira ter uma filha. Nem as dores que sentia pelo corpo eram piores do que a lembrança de que foram causados pela sua própria filha.

— Dr. Strange? Deveria estar se recuperando. — Nick falou assim que notou o homem parado à porta, aparentemente absorto em pensamentos.

— Não, eu estou exatamente onde deveria. — ele sentou-se na cadeira vazia ao lado de Natasha, tentando ao máximo controlar a fisgada forte que sentia ao fazer o movimento.

Os Vingadores estavam reunidos para tentar encontrar formas de ajudar Danisa. Stark e Banner, que já estava devidamente vestido, encontravam-se à mesa com os demais.

— Stephen nós não temos como detê-la, você não a conhece. Acredite, ninguém aqui sabe do que ela é capaz.

— O que está sugerindo? Matá-la? — Strange estava completamente transtornado. Não deixaria que machucassem sua filha, a protegeria com sua vida se fosse necessário.

— Acredite eu quero que ela fique bem, jamais a machucaria. — Nick estava sendo profundamente sincero, ela era o mais próximo que ele tinha de uma filha, mas precisava fazer de tudo para prezar o bem da humanidade. — Mas devido às circunstâncias, precisaremos utilizar o plano emergencial de contenção.

— Nick, ele nunca foi utilizado, não sabemos quais podem ser os efeitos adversos. Steve se pronunciou.

— Plano de contenção? O que é isso? — Stephen questionara.

— É uma arma produzida com tecnologia avançada que extrai dos seres, seus poderes e habilidades, sejam elas de origem mutagênica, inumana, alienígena e seres cósmicos.

— Não há outra forma, Strange não está mais sob a posse da jóia, ainda está debilitado, e vocês não são capazes de detê-la.

— A chances disso dar errado são muito grandes. Quando me pediu tecnologia para um projeto, não imaginei que fosse para isso. — Stark falara, há tempos vinha tentando parar de fabricar armas de destruição em massa, que comumente eram utilizadas em pequenos conflitos e até mesmo guerras, mas manteve-se auxiliando a S.H.I.E.L.D., só agora entendeu exatamente com o que.

— S.H.I.E.L.D. não precisa lhe informar o que faz Stark, isso está muito acima de você.

— Acho melhor deixarmos esse conflito para depois e voltarmos a Danisa. — Clint falou tentando retomar o assunto que realmente era importante e estava em pauta no momento.

— Sim você tem razão. — Strange falou. — E ela não será usada mais uma vez como cobaia.  
— Isso já foi decidido, os procedimentos já estão em curso. — Nick sentenciou.  
— Eu... — Bruce se pronunciou. Evidenciando sua presença, já devidamente vestido, o homem estava em silêncio desde que voltara. — Me deixem falar com ela.  
— Ela não é mais a mesma Dr. Banner.  
— Me deixe falar com ela. Eu preciso realmente ver se... Se ela ainda está ali.  
A sala ficou em silêncio pelo que pareceu uma eternidade, até Nick simplesmente balançar a cabeça em concordância.

A atual dupla de vilões dessa vez queria mostrar ao mundo que estavam ali para dominar, não por outro motivo escolheram a área de maior movimento da região central de Manhattan, a Times Square. Sua chegada foi estranhada por alguns transeuntes, bem pudera Loki estava sempre com suas vestimentas Asgardianas, mas ainda sim muitas pessoas passavam por ali sem notá-los, a jovem decidiu chamar atenção. Seu domínio da telecinese havia aumentado nos últimos tempos, desde modo foi fácil erguer alguns outdoors e criar uma espécie de bloqueio, impedindo as pessoas de passarem.

— O mundo está sempre com pressa, não é? — sua voz ecoou no local, atraindo a curiosidade de mais pessoas. — Mas é claro que terão tempo para mim. É muito simples, vocês humanos deverão servir a seus superiores, a nós. Sem reclamar, sem titubear, e principalmente, sem tentarem dar uma de heróis.

— Quem é você? O que acha que está fazendo? — uma dupla de policiais ficaram a postos, com suas armas em punho.

— Tolos! Essas armas mortais não servirão para nada. — Loki lançou-as longe com sua magia. — Agora, curvem-se. — o moreno levantou seu cajado, não havia nada mais prazeroso para ele do que manipular o medo das pessoas.

Não demorou muito para todos que estavam ali transbordassem de medo e insegurança, a jovem realizava suas demonstrações de poder, impedia todos de saírem de seu encalço, dava ordens e brincava com eles como se fossem fantoches.

O moreno parecia se divertir ao ver todas aquelas pessoas subjugadas às suas vontades, este sempre foi seu plano, os seres humanos eram inferiores, portanto deveriam servir aos deuses, mas contudo, estava surpreso com o nível de sadismo da jovem ao seu lado, ela estava totalmente mudada, parecia outra pessoa, a Danisa que conhecera, forte porém assustada aos poucos dava espaço a uma mulher sem escrúpulos, dominada por ódio.

— Por favor, não a machuque! — a jovem mulher implorava para Danisa.

— Essa fedelha ousou me desafiar! — Danisa mantinha as mãos apertando a garganta da pequena criança, que chorava baixinho.

— Minha filha não sabia o que estava fazendo, por favor, deixe-a.

— Ela vai servir de exemplo para o resto. — Danisa levantou uma das mãos, de modo que colocaria um fim desta vida que mal começara a viver.

— Danisa! Deixe-a! — Bruce gritou.

Ela virou na direção do homem.

— Doutor Banner. — falou com escárnio. — Acha mesmo que pode chegar aqui e me dizer o que fazer?

— Você não é assim Danisa, jamais machucaria uma criança!

— As pessoas mudam Bruce… — ela voltou sua atenção a criança que choramingava. — Sabe de uma coisa? Você é uma garotinha catarrenta! — e empurrou-a em direção a sua mãe.

— Vamos Bruce! Chame seu amigo, eu quero diversão! — ela tinha uma risada histérica.

— Eu não quero machucar você. — ele deu alguns passos a frente, tentando se aproximar ao máximo dela.

— Covarde. — num movimento de mão ela arrancou a fonte que se encontrava no centro e lançou em direção a multidão. As pessoas gritaram, mas o medo as impossibilitava de se movimentar. Danisa esperou o som da morte, mas ele não veio.

Aquele pedaço de concreto explodiu em pequenas pedras, o Homem de Ferro a destruiu com o raio repulsor, levantando uma enorme cortina de poeira. Viúva Negra e Gavião Arqueiro, começavam a levar as pessoas para longe dali, uma luta era iminente.

Loki estava com seu cajado em riste, preparando um ataque contra os heróis que ameaçavam sua diversão, e o mais importante, Danisa.

— Loki! — o deus do Trovão proferiu. — Não ouse se meter nessa briga, você virá comigo para Asgard.

— Não mesmo irmãozinho. — Loki lançou-lhe uma poderosa rajada de energia, que o loiro defendeu por pouco utilizando seu Mjölnir.

Danisa aproveitou a pequena distração e iniciou seu ataque. A jovem lançava sobre os Vingadores suas rajadas de energia que deixou de assumir o tom familiar roxo, para tornar-se um verde vibrante, o que significava que ela havia conseguido utilizar a jóia do Tempo para maximizar seus poderes.

Os Vingadores tentavam a todo custo se defender dos ataques de Danisa ao mesmo tempo que protegiam as pessoas que ainda se encontravam no local. Loki utilizava seus poderes para explodir os diversos carros parados ao redor da praça, abandonados por seus donos desesperados. Ao mesmo tempo tentava, sem muito sucesso, utilizar seus poderes de ilusionismo, mas Thor já estava preparado para esses truques e contra atacava com sua eletrocinese.

Bruce encontrava-se imóvel no meio daquela guerra, não conseguia aceitar que ela não pudesse mais está ali, mas o pior que isso era saber o que aconteceria dali em diante, agora que ela mostrara a que estava ali.

— Não pode ser…. — Strange não queria acreditar que sua filha se perdera. Ele encontrava-se no Quinjet da S.H.I.E.L.D. que sobrevoava a praça de modo que não fosse percebido.

— Não temos outra escolha. — Nick virou-se para a agente Hill. — Avise a eles que o plano de contenção está em curso.


	27. Capítulo 26

Capítulo Vinte e Seis (A contenção)

Diante de todas as circunstâncias, não havia mais opções. Strange desceu do Quinjet e seguiu até a praça para ajudar, utilizava sua manipulação de energia para projetar escudos protetores nos civis.

— Temos 10 minutos. — avisou à ruiva ao seu lado.

— Strange cuidado! — Viúva Negra avisou em tempo do homem se desviar da explosão mística criada por sua filha.

— Eu deveria ter acabado com você quando tive a chance, papai. — a última palavra continha tanto escárnio que Strange precisou ser forte para não se abalar.

— Essa não é você, por favor, pare.

— PARE DE DIZER QUEM EU SOU! Eu sou exatamente o que está vendo, a pessoa que vai matar você!. — ela investiu mais uma explosão sobre o mesmo. — O que acha? Aprendi direitinho não foi? Não demorará muito até eu me tornar a Única Maga Suprema do Universo.

Pai e filha iniciaram seu confronto.

Strange era o grande Mago Supremo do Universo, seu poder e controle mágico eram considerados um dos mais complexos do universo, além de seu conhecimento vasto dos segredos místicos, mas sua filha foi treinada pelo serviço de inteligência da S.H.I.E.L.D. além de possuir poderes de limites desconhecidos, e de ter tido contato com o Livro Avançado de Magia Universal, o conhecimento de seus escritos despertaram em si as magias místicas, as mesmas adquiridas pelo seu pai através do treinamento com o Grande Ancião. O confronto entre os dois, e principalmente a saúde de Strange teria impacto direto no universo, principalmente com os poderes da Jóia do Tempo sendo usados para fins maléficos.

Strange sabia que quanto mais tempo Danisa passava com a Jóia, mais ela era absorvida pelo poder, e mais descontrolado o mundo a sua volta ficava, ele podia sentir a energia universal se modificar e ir se corrompendo aos poucos, o tempo era o equilíbrio.

Danisa atacava fixamente seu pai, que tentava a todo custo se defender das magias da filha, sabia eram magias para matar.

Gavião Arqueiro e Viúva Negra seguiam ajudando as pessoas a saírem dali a salvas, porém Loki conseguia utilizar seu controle de mente para fazer alguns civis se voltarem com os heróis, alguns policiais que estavam no local sacaram suas armas e atiraram contra a ruiva, que se desviou por pouco e Gavião conseguiu mirar na arma do policial e utilizar uma de suas flechas para desarmá-lo.

O tempo estava acabando, o lugar já se encontrava quase todo vazio. Bruce falava com os poucos civis presentes e os instruía a sair dali. Stark se encontrava com Thor, que tentava controlar os ataques de Loki. Era surreal acreditar que apenas duas pessoas estavam transformando aquele lugar num caos.

— Você realmente tem noção do que está fazendo? — Thor pergunta a seu irmão.

— Nunca estive tão certo disso. — neste momento Loki só concentrava sua atenção em Thor.

— Irá se matar assim!

Apesar de todas as circunstâncias e, principalmente de todos os crimes cometidos pelo seu irmão, a última coisa que Thor gostaria é de vê-lo morto, e menos ainda morto por suas mãos.

— Eu faria qualquer coisa por ela.

Thor ficou estupefato ao ouvir aquelas palavras de seu irmão. A poucos metros dali, a voz da jovem pode ser ouvida.

— É só isso que você tem? — Danisa questionou em tom de desafio.

— Me desculpe filha.

O tempo se esgotara.

Um raio de luz azul vindo do céu descia sobre a cabeça de Danisa.

— NÃO!

Loki direcionou um último ataque em seu irmão e Stark, e empurrou Danisa no momento exato em que foi atingido. A luz reverteu sua polaridade, e com ela levou os poderes do deus Loki.

Danisa olhou seu grande aliado inconsciente no chão. Uma raiva bruta despertou dentro de si, seus pés deixaram de tocar o chão e num levantar de mãos seu poder se propagou em uma ressonância destrutiva, jogando todos os presentes ali a metros de distância. Exceto um homem, que também era um monstro.

Hulk caminhava pesadamente em direção a jovem, seus enormes pés afundando no concreto devido a enorme força que vinha contra si. Ele não desistiria dela.

— Danisa! — ele brandou, Bruce estava no controle. — Por favor, não desista. Eu sei que você está aí.

Os olhos da jovem estavam vazios, brilhavam num verde forte e assustador, não parecia haver nada ali, além de uma casca repleta de energia.

— Bruce… — sua voz era fraca e tentava se sobressair diante do som da destruição. — Eu não consi...

— Você consegue, eu estarei sempre com você. Escolha seu Destino.

Com a última liberação de poder, ela caiu, inconsciente, nos braços de Bruce.


	28. Capítulo 27

Capítulo Vinte e Sete (O Labirinto)

*Trim, Trim, Trim

— Danisa! Você vai continuar dormindo na minha aula? O seu nível de desrespeito é absurdo. — o sr. Anders estava com muita raiva.

Danisa espantou-se com a voz alterada de seu professor, ela tentava limpar sua vista turva piscando várias vezes, demorou um pouco até ela visualizar o ambiente de sala de aula da sua antiga escola, mas ao mesmo tempo as coisas pareciam diferentes.

O ambiente possuía as mesmas cores e mobiliário de sua antiga escola, tal qual se lembrava, mas não havia teto, nem alunos nas carteiras. Ao olhar para cima, onde deveria haver um teto, percebeu que o céu era negro, não como a noite, mas como se estivesse envolto a uma cortina de fumaça. Seus batimentos cardíacos estavam tão acelerados que quase podia ouvir seu coração.

— Você ouviu o que eu disse? — o professor a encarou novamente. Parecia furioso.

— Você… você está vivo? Mas como? — ela não estava acreditando em seus próprios olhos.

Ele estava morto, sua mãe o matara, no entanto, parecia tão real, tão vivo. Mas seu olhar estava diferente, não era mais carregado de doçura, nele parecia haver uma imensa raiva.

— Sempre uma decepção, você não conseguiu nem salvar aqueles que a amaram.

— Eu tentei, me desculpe, me perdoe, por favor. — de seu rosto começaram a escorrer lágrimas, tão doídas como aquelas derramadas quando viu seu corpo inerte.

— Você me matou — ele se aproximou com um sorriso maléfico no rosto — e agora, é a minha vez!

Ele a pegou pelo braço com força, e ela tentava a todo custo se desvencilhar, mas parecia impossível, estava fraca. Debatendo seu corpo com força conseguiu se livrar das mãos fortes de Albert Anders. Seu raciocínio mal acompanhou suas pernas, que já se movimentavam rapidamente para o mais longe que puderam.

O mundo fora daquela sala de aula parecia ainda mais confuso, ela parecia está nos corredores da S.H.I.E.L.D., era um longo corredor sem fim, não havia salas, nada além de uma reta, o céu escuro continuava amostra.

— Socorro! Socorro! Alguém, por favor, me ajude! — sua voz rasgava a garganta.

— Está correndo do quê? — Nick Fury apareceu bem na sua frente. Seu rosto não estava coberto com o tapa olho, sua cicatriz estava a mostra.

— Nick, por favor, me ajude eu não sei o que está havendo. — ela se aproximou, esperando um abraço acolhedor, como o de um pai, lembrando aquele que recebera quando ele a libertou, mas não encontrou, havia ali apenas um corpo rígido e gelado como um iceberg.

— Ajudar? Da mesma forma que eu ajudei e você quase acabou com a humanidade? — ele a encarava com desgosto — Eu jamais cometeria esse erro novamente. Guardas!

De algum lugar naquele espaço surgiram dezenas de agentes da S.H.I.E.L.D. que iniciaram uma perseguição, a jovem só conseguia correr, sua mente estava confusa "Por que isso está acontecendo comigo?". Ela avistou uma porta vermelha ao longe, no fim daquele corredor infindável, não havia outra saída além daquela, sem escolha e sem poder pensar muito, ela abriu a porta. Danisa sentiu-se caindo em uma toca de coelho, tal qual a história de Lewis Carroll, sentiu o rosto bater no chão enlameado e um vento gelado soprando em seu corpo a fazendo arrepiar. Ela levantou e tentou tirar o máximo que pôde de lama do corpo, a jovem olhou em volta. Dispostas ao seu redor haviam altas paredes de folhas de um verde vivo que formavam um labirinto natural.

— Mas que lugar é esse? — a jovem olhou para o céu, ainda estava escuro. — Eu devo estar delirando…

A morena seguiu caminhando pesadamente, sem saber onde iria, apenas que queria sair dali, queria voltar para sua vida, "mas que vida afinal?", aquela vida com sua mãe, onde não era nada a não ser um experimento, ou aquela vida de 'heroína' descontrolada e perseguida por todos, sequer amar alguém sem ter grandes problemas conseguia. Foram horas caminhando por entre os longos corredores do labirinto, tentou voar diversas vezes, mas não conseguiu usar seus poderes, "o que está havendo comigo?" perguntava a todo instante. Quando se deu conta de onde seus pés a levavam, percebeu que a sua frente havia um pequeno coreto, enfeitado com flores que mesmo de onde estava conseguia sentir o aroma adocicado que emanava delas, entendeu então que se encontrava no centro do enorme labirinto, enquanto caminhava lentamente de encontro ao coreto percebeu uma silhueta familiar, em pé, de costas para onde estava, parecendo admirar as cores das flores.

— Quem é você? — Danisa questionou.

— Você quer mesmo saber?


	29. Capítulo 28

Capítulo Vinte e Oito (As várias faces de um mesmo Eu)

Danisa quase se desequilibra ao vislumbrar a si mesma lhe questionando do centro do coreto.

— Não precisa ter medo de mim, ou melhor, de nós. — a sua Outra sentou-se no chão, usava um vestido florido, inteiramente limpo, seus cabelos estavam soltos, possuíam um brilho negro hipnotizante. — Você está péssima!

— Que lugar é esse? E quem é você? — Danisa estava confusa e fraca, parou a poucos passos de sua 'cópia'.

— Deveria sentar. — a Outra disse apontando-lhe o chão esverdeado do coreto. — Tenho certeza que não irá se importar em se sujar.

Danisa olhou para si mesma, toda suja de lama e cabelos desgrenhados, sentiu raiva da ironia da Outra, mas mesmo assim obedeceu. Ela analisou cada centímetro da sua cópia, era perfeitamente igual a si, exceto que parecia viver uma vida bem melhor, pois aparentava uma serenidade que a jovem não lembrava ter sentido um dia.

— Bom, uma de suas perguntas eu já respondi, somos a mesma pessoa. A outra é mais complexa. — ela olhou para o céu escuro e suspirou. — Esse lugar é um tempo.

— Um tempo? Como assim?

— Sabe que não se pode brincar com coisas poderosas da qual não se tem controle. Você criou esse lugar num espaço e tempo indefinido, como uma projeção de sua própria mente.

— Como um universo paralelo?

— Colocando de uma forma altamente reducionista, podemos dizer que sim.

— E como eu saio daqui?

— Da mesma forma que entrou.

— Você está brincando comigo? Eu não sei como vim parar aqui! — Danisa já estava ficando o suficientemente irritada com a placidez da Outra.

— Você se mostra bem impaciente. Realmente não é surpresa está presa aqui.

— O que uma coisa tem a ver com outra? Além do mais se somos a mesma pessoa, é natural que você seja igual a mim.

— Ora, foi você e sua raiva descontrolada e a trouxe aqui. — a Outra olhou no fundo dos olhos de Dani — Quem muito brinca com o poder acaba sendo destruído por ele Danisa. E mais, vais perceber que nem tudo o que parece com você, é exatamente igual a ti.

— Não fiz porque eu quis, era a única forma de salvar a todos. — a jovem suspirou — Muitos enigmas e poucas respostas...

— Tem tanta certeza assim? Ficou tão preocupada em querer ser a grande heroína, que esqueceu que não se faz nada sozinha. Agora está aqui.

— Por favor, eu não sei mais o que fazer. Eu não quero terminar assim.

— Está certo. — ela inspirou profundamente — Você só tem uma chance para sair deste lugar. Leve com você. — ela estendeu a mão e entregou à Danisa uma chave prateada.

— Para que serve isso? - ela perguntou, analisando o pequeno objeto.

— Você saberá. — a Outra se levantou e mostrou um corredor escuro que se estreitava pelo labirinto.

— Obrigada! — Danisa se dirigiu ao corredor.

— E lembre-se, a escolha é somente sua.

A jovem acenou com a cabeça e adentrou a escuridão do desconhecido.

Os minutos pareciam longas horas naquele corredor, havia um odor de algo queimando, que lhe acompanhou por todo o caminho. De repente, Danisa sentiu uma brisa gelada vindo pelas suas costas que atirou seus pelos da nuca. Ela olhou para trás e percebeu uma movimentação incomum, estreitou os olhos para ver melhor. As paredes do estreito corredor começaram a se fechar. A jovem correu para a única saída que havia em sua frente, quando finalmente estava próximo a sair daquele lugar sua perna ficou presa em um dos galhos. Danisa tentou novamente usar seus poderes para romper o que lhe prendia, mas sem sucesso, a parede continuava a se fechar cada vez mais. A alternativa que passou rapidamente em sua mente foi puxar sua perna com força, conseguindo assim se soltar a poucos segundos antes do lugar se fechar completamente. Apesar da jovem ter se livrado de ser esmagada, seu pé estava sangrando e latejando de dor, mesmo assim, não poderia desistir de sair daquele lugar. Mancando, ela chegou a fonte do odor de cinzas, era sua casa, ou o que sobrou dela. havia ruínas e montes de entulhos, ainda podia-se perceber fumaça saindo de alguns pontos do terreno. Seu coração acelerou, estar ali novamente não lhe fazia bem, mesmo assim, algo dentro de si movimentava suas pernas automaticamente para aquele lugar. Quase arrastando sua perna, ela seguiu para onde seu corpo a levava, para a Sala Branca.

Dentro daquela prisão cruel que lhe trazia terríveis lembranças, ela a encontrou. Se ver acorrentada com os olhos vendados, totalmente vulnerável, foi cruel.

— Eu sei que está aí. — a prisioneira falou com voz suave, que gelou a espinha da Danisa.

— Você, sou eu? — a jovem perguntou.

— Ainda surpresa? — a prisioneira riu. — Não sou a primeira e nem serei a última que você encontrará aqui.

— Vou te soltar! — Danisa fez menção de soltar as correntes.

— Não! — a prisioneira gritou, assustando a jovem. — Não ouse fazer, isso, eu escolhi estar aqui.

— Isso é mentira! Eu jamais faria isso, odeio esse lugar.

— Não, no fundo você só quer vingança, sabe disso. Este lugar é o único capaz de proporcionar poder para isso.

— Eu não quero! Não quero. — Danisa tentou tirar a venda da prisioneira, mas caiu para trás com o susto.

Onde deveria haver olhos, a prisioneira ostentava um vazio escuro. Danisa arrastou-se para longe.

— Sabe qual é o preço a se pagar pela vingança? — sua voz era gutural — A vingança e ódio te cega!

A prisioneira num momento abrupto rompeu as correntes e seguiu em direção à jovem, que recuava assustada. A prisioneira farejava o ar tentando se guiar como um animal. Danisa tentava sair daquela sala de pesadelo, mas não passava de um vazio, não havia nada ali, nada com o que pudesse se defender. Era uma sensação horrível, o medo de si mesma. Apenas arrastava-se pelo chão tentando se esquivar das unhas enormes e afiadas da prisioneira. O seu recuo certamente a levaria de encontro à parede gélida daquela sala, mas não foi isso que ocorreu. Tal qual fora libertada em vida, sua mente tentava lhe fazer o mesmo, e o buraco na parede a permitiu ficar longe de sua própria prisão.


	30. Capítulo 29

Capítulo Vinte e Nove (A difícil Escolha)

Stephen estava a alguns minutos em um grande nível de concentração em sua meditação, seu corpo se encontrava a um metro do chão, seus olhos mexiam fervorosamente por baixo das pálpebras, até finalmente abrirem.

— O que está havendo Dr. Strange? — Bruce questionou preocupado.

— Ela está presa.

— Como assim?

— A mente possui diferentes camadas, de vão da Kamamaya Kosa a Hiranyamaya Kosa. Danisa está presa em um limbo criado por sua própria mente através do poder da Jóia, ela precisará percorrer um longo caminho até a Consciência Suprema.

— Eu realmente não entendi nada do que falou — Stark comentou. — Mas você não pode ajudá-la?

— Infelizmente não, se eu adentrasse a sua mente, com toda essa inconstância e descontrole poderia piorar a situação. — o Doutor preferiu ignorar o primeiro comentário do moreno. — Ela mesma terá que encontrar o caminho de volta.

— E se não conseguir? — Natasha foi a única ali a ter coragem de fazer esta pergunta.

— A perderemos… — o mago odiou proferir tais palavras, sentia-se impotente diante da situação de sua filha.

— Isso não vai acontecer! — Bruce se pronunciou, sua voz alguns tons acima do normal. — Ela irá conseguir, tenho certeza.

Ninguém ousou se pronunciar depois disso. Já fazia quase um mês que Danisa se encontrava acamada na ala médica da S.H.I.E.L.D., no que poderia ser chamado de "coma profundo", Stark havia tentado de diversas maneiras ajudar a jovem, até cogitou a possibilidade de construir uma máquina que seria capaz de trazê-la de volta, mas parou para pensar sensatamente e chegou a conclusão de que a ideia era idiota demais, desesperada demais. Bruce passava horas ao lado de Danisa, dizia que precisava ficar próximo para quando ela acordasse.

— Tome, precisa comer algo. — Natasha estendeu um saco da Taco's, comida mexicana. — Um pouco de pimenta sempre me dá mais energia.

— Obrigado. — ele pegou de bom grado. — Ela vai conseguir, não vai?

— Bruce... — a ruiva hesitou, analisou o amigo, ele estava abatido, mas do que de costume. — Teimosa do jeito que é, tenho certeza que vai sair dessa — disse por fim.

Bruce sorriu de canto, e começou a comer.

Manhattan se estendia no horizonte, cá estava ela, naquela cidade bagunçada. Sua mente projetava-a com perfeição, afinal, não pensava lembrar-se de tantos detalhes assim, "Talvez isso ainda seja efeito da Jóia", pensou. Sentia o sol arder levemente sua pele, contudo, não havia ninguém além dela por lá, era uma verdadeira cidade fantasma, seriam as pessoas tão insignificantes assim?

Danisa ainda não compreendia por que não conseguia usar seus poderes. Houve um tempo em que ela daria tudo para não tê-los; quando mais jovem, quando era usada por Kelly, quando se sentia uma aberração… Mas agora, se sentia vazia, como se parte de si não existisse mais. Sua perna ainda sangrava, mas a dor quase não era sentida, tamanha era a adrenalina que percorria seu corpo, escapar da prisioneira foi por pouco, ela não ousou atravessar o buraco na parede para seguir Danisa, está ali na Sala Branca, era para ela seu único objetivo. A morena caminhava ainda sem rumo, lutava com seus próprios pensamentos que a acusavam, culpando-a por está naquele limbo, e no fundo, ela sabia que estava certa, colocara a si mesmo ali.

— Eu preciso dar um jeito de sair daqui. — falou em voz alta para o nada.

— E por que iria querer sair daqui? — disse uma voz.

A morena rapidamente entrou em alerta, olhou para os lados, mas não havia mais ninguém.

— Quem está aí? — tentou manter a voz firme — Apareça!

— Não está em posição de ser imperativa comigo.

Danisa até o momento não percebera, mas encontrava-se exatamente no último lugar que estivera, na região central da cidade, na Times Square, em frente a um enorme outdoor. Sua própria imagem a fitava, mas seus olhos brilhavam intensamente a luz azul, como um jóia reluzente.

— Estivemos juntas por tanto tempo — ela começou a flutuar — Você me alimentou durante muito tempo, com sua raiva e ódio discriminado.

— Alimentei? — Danisa tentou soar calmamente, perceber que este ser possuía poderes a deixou indefesa. — Você é mais uma de minhas versões?

— Eu não sou você. — ela a olhou de cima a baixo. — Apenas me apropriei deste invólucro, que sei que conhece bem.

— Então quem é você? — a jovem perguntou assustada. "Quem mais poderia está em sua mente, além de ela mesma?"

— O problema de vocês é pensar que usam o poder. — ela olhava diretamente nos olhos de Danisa. — A verdade é que o poder é que usa vocês, e não podem fazer nada para mudar a realidade.

— O que está querendo dizer com isso? — a jovem recuou alguns passos.

— Estou dizendo… — a mulher começou a avançar lentamente em sua direção — Que você não irá sair daqui.

Conforme andava em direção à Danisa o invólucro que escolhera para si; à imagem e semelhança da jovem; ia se desfazendo. A cena era assustadora, digna de filme trash de terror, sua pele parecia derreter, quando finalmente chegou frente a frente com a morena, seu corpo era apenas energia. Danisa sabia que não poderia usar seus poderes, mas os anos na S.H.I.E.L.D. tinham tornado-a uma grande agente, então se defenderia da melhor forma, o incômodo em sua perna machucada era o que menos importava no momento.

A jovem não saberia precisar por quanto tempo travava uma batalha corpo a corpo com a energia, nem mesmo sabia dizer por que esta não a atacava com poderes, por fim chegou a conclusão de que assim como ela, não podia, por motivos que ainda lhe eram uma incógnita. A forma de energia não parecia em nada ser afetada pelos golpes de Danisa. Demorou um pouco até a jovem notar uma pequena abertura em formato de fechadura que começava a ficar a mostra, onde seria o colo da energia, rapidamente lembrou-se da chave que a Outra lhe entregara. Apesar de em sua mente a ideia de usá-la parecesse boba e arriscada, a ideia de passar uma eternidade em luta com aquele ser parecia bem pior, deste modo o plano era deixar que a energia se aproximasse o suficiente para que Danisa pudesse usar a chave, mesmo que isso significasse alguns machucados a mais. Depois de ter mais sangue arrancado de si, conseguiu inserir a chave, quando a girou foi revelado uma pequeno coração roxo pulsante. Ao perceber o que a jovem havia feito, a forma de energia deu um grito estridente, agarrou Danisa pelo pescoço e voou até o edifício mais alto da Times Square.

— VOCÊ VAI MORRER! — vociferou.

— Não! — respondeu a jovem com voz sufocada, enterrando a mão na abertura e apertando com toda a força que conseguia o coração daquele ser, que soltou um grito agonizante de dor. — Eu escolho viver! — E num puxão arrancou o coração de sua algoz.


	31. Epílogo

Epílogo

Danisa despertou tentando buscar o ar que lhe escapara dos pulmões. Colocou-se sentada no leito, sendo rapidamente amparada por Tony Stark.

— Shiu, calma. — ele correu em sua direção. — Está tudo bem, você ficará bem.

— Tony! — ela o abraçou fortemente, estava de volta.

Os médicos entraram no quarto ao serem alertados que a paciente acordara e passaram o que pareceram horas fazendo exames, chegando por fim a conclusão de que a jovem estava 100%, e receberia alta no mesmo dia. Stark informou a todos que Danisa retornara do coma, porém não conseguiu entrar em contato com Doutor Banner.

Na mesma noite Tony decidiu que seria mais do que merecido realizar uma festa de boas-vindas ao que ele chamou de "realidade dura", e apesar das tradicionais ideias festivas extravagantes do moreno, esta seria familiar e acolhedora. Quando a festa iniciou ao cair da noite, o som das conversas animadas preencheram todo o lugar.

— Mas então — Clint perguntava pela milésima vez — por que tinha clones na sua cabeça?

— Clint, o doutor Strange já explicou, para o subconsciente se manifestar ele projeta imagens, haviam várias Danisa porque eram partes dela mesma, fragmentada. — Natasha respondeu em tom professoral, repetindo cada palavra como se tivesse memorizado um discurso.

— Isso ainda parece muito louco pra mim. — ele comentou coçando a cabeça, recebendo uma revirada de olho da ruiva.

— Mas o que eu não entendo é por que a energia da jóia não usou poderes, e para ser sincera sequer sabia que era possível ser um Ser consciente. — comentou Danisa.

— A Joia do Tempo tornou-se uma entidade quando entrou em contato com seus poderes, absorvendo alguma parte de sua personalidade, talvez algo semelhante a Joia da Mente… — Strange ponderou. — Talvez por isso não usasse poderes, se o fizesse esgotaria-se, e não conseguiria tomar seu corpo para si.

— Ela estava drenando a energia dos meus poderes para se manter, sem um corpo jamais conseguiria fazer nada para alterar o tempo. — concluiu a jovem — Por isso não conseguia usá-los. Mas de uma forma ou de outra, eu consegui derrotá-la.

— Estou muito feliz que tenha conseguido, minha filha — ainda era novidade para Stephen chamá-la assim, mas não tinha dúvidas que seu amor por ela era genuíno .

— Eu também… — ela o olhou nos olhos, esboçando um sorriso. — Pai.

O mago não conteve sua emoção, e abraçou como se nunca mais fosse soltá-la.

— Eu deveria tirar uma foto desta cena para imortalizar. — disse Tony em seu tom mais que brincalhão. — Posso roubar a dona da festa por uns minutinhos?

Strange revirou os olhos e Danisa sorriu para o moreno seguindo com ele até a sacada. Ambos ficaram um tempo em silêncio, olhando para a cidade que se estendia diante deles. A jovem decidiu quebrar o silêncio.

— Você conseguiu encontrá-lo? — ela questionou, ainda olhando a paisagem.

— Não… — ele suspirou. — Assim como você, ele também é difícil de rastrear.

O silêncio se fez mais uma vez.

— Desculpe, eu havia dito para ele sair e descansar, não tem ideia do quanto ele estava abatido. — o moreno finalmente a encarou. — Sei que era ele que gostaria de ter visto quando despertou, mas acredite, fiquei muito feliz de ver que estava bem.

— Tony, eu não poderia ter ficado mais feliz ao ver você. — ela lhe sorriu — Muito obrigada por está comigo.

— Eu te amei profundamente, Danisa. — ele soltou tais palavras como se estivessem presas dentro de si há anos, sua voz saiu como um lamento. — Mas seu coração não pertence mais a mim, talvez nunca tenha pertencido. — ele sussurrou por fim.

— Eu também te amei, Tony. — ela lhe deu um forte abraço, fechando os olhos para senti-lo.

O castanho parado à porta sentiu como se seu coração se partisse, quase tivera o ímpeto de deixar a caixa média que tinha nas mãos cair, mas não o fizera, não poderia.

A jovem abriu os olhos pouco antes de ver o homem cruzar a porta e se retirar. Correu atrás do mesmo, se desvencilhando daquele que um dia amara.

— Bruce! — chamou.

O homem se virou em sua direção, e estagnou.

— Onde esteve? Você ia embora sem falar comigo? — por um momento sentiu-se magoada.

— Eu… não queria atrapalhar vocês. — disse quase num sussurro.

— Você não atrapalha. — ela se aproximou — Senti tanto sua falta.

— Eu também senti sua falta.

Ela não aguentando mais tal distância entre os dois, se inclinou e o beijou. Foi um beijo apaixonado e profundo, porém um pouco desconfortável, ele ainda carregava a caixa.

— O que tem na caixa? — ela perguntou com curiosidade depois de, com pesar, separar-se dele.

Ainda aturdido por causa do beijo, depositou a caixa no chão com delicadeza.

— Lembrei que você um dia disse que sentia saudades do seu hamster — ele abriu a caixa, revelando o pequeno animalzinho. — Achei que gostaria de um novo amigo quando voltasse.

A jovem abaixou-se ao lado de seu amado e observou o pequeno animalzinho, que parecia tranquilo em sua casinha.

— A senhora da adoção disse que ele passou por maus bocados com seus antigos donos. — ele fez um leve carinho no pequeno animal. — Mas agora com certeza ele será bem tratado.

Danisa olhou para o pequeno indefeso, havia um machucado cicatrizado perceptível em sua orelha, lembrou-se de Fluffy, e que Kelly o matou, mas ela não estava mais ali, não poderia mais machucar ninguém. Ela fez carinho em seu novo amiguinho.

— Obrigada, Bruce — ela lhe sorriu.

Eles passaram um tempo naquela festa ainda, cumprimentaram a todos, como um casal. Para Stephen ambos pareciam muito felizes, e isso por si só o aliviava a alma.

Tony parecia enfim em paz consigo mesmo, Pepper ao seu lado recebendo atenção do moreno, atenção que ela almejava.

— Danisa — chamou Nick. — Posso falar com você um minuto?

Ambos seguiram para um canto afastado dos demais.

— Sabe muito bem que não sou nenhum pouco bom com as palavras, mas fico feliz que esteja aqui. — ele tentou ao máximo não demonstrar o que de fato passava em seu coração de modo que sua voz manteve o mesmo tom de sempre.

Danisa não aguentando aquela marra de durão o abraçou, um abraço forte e acolhedor, tal qual recebera no dia que saiu da Sala Branca.

— Você finge ser durão, mas sei que tem coração mole.

— Vou fingir que não ouvi isso. — ele se desvencilhou delicadamente. — Tome, acredito que vá gostar. — ele lhe estendeu uma chave dourada.

— De onde é isso? — ela perguntou pegando o objeto.

— A chave do seu apartamento, passou por reformas, mas está exatamente como queria.

A jovem abriu um largo sorriso. Antes que o homem recebesse um novo abraço, ele se afastou educadamente. Danisa juntou-se a Bruce novamente, este praticamente carregava a caixa para cima e para baixo.

— Acho melhor irmos. — a jovem falou, encarando o castanho. — Você não pode passar a noite toda carregando essa caixa para todo lado.

Ele acenou com a cabeça e um leve sorriso no rosto, juntos se despediram de todos, entraram no carro e rumaram para o apartamento de Danisa.

O lugar estava exatamente como se lembrava, isto é, antes da explosão. Bruce arrumou um cantinho para o mais novo membro dessa família estranha que se formava ali.

O casal enfim se encontrava a sós, e dessa vez nada havia para estragar esse momento. Um beijo profundo e desejoso juntou seus lábios, seus corpos pareciam se encaixar perfeitamente, as mãos percorrendo um ao outro, necessitados pelos toques que quase lhe foram tirados. O desejo os levaram até a cama, as roupas eram tiradas e jogadas ao chão com rapidez. Bruce distribuía beijos quentes pelo pescoço da jovem, que gemia de prazer, ela queria está o mais próximo possível daquele homem, o queria dentro de si. O castanho retirava a única peça que faltava de sua amada, com seu corpo já nu; e devidamente preparado; posicionou-se na entrada daquela bela dama, e a olhando nos olhos, os castanhos dele nos castanhos dela, a penetrou. Ambos gemeram de prazer, os corpos balançando em ritmos que variavam entre a ferocidade do desejo e a leveza do amor. Alguns beijos e estocadas depois, o casal chegou ao ápice em uma sinfonia de sons e tremores que acalentavam um ao outro.

— Hoje era só você. — disse ela, encarando profundamente os olhos castanhos, que durante toda a noite se mantiveram brilhantes.

— Você acalma tudo o que há dentro de mim. — ele sorriu lindamente.

— Obrigada Bruce — Danisa acariciou o rosto de seu amado. — Obrigada por não desistir de mim.

— Eu te amo, Danisa.

— Eu amo você, não me arrependo do destino que escolhi.

Um beijo casto selou a declaração de amor do casal, e ambos puderam enfim, acalmar seus monstros.


End file.
